Neo Seconda Generazione: Misión Apocalipsis
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Re-escrito. En un mundo apocalíptico donde Byakuran reina sobre la mafia y los grandes poderes y donde Lambo Bovino es el único Vongola vivo, Lambo debe de cumplir con la misión que el Décimo Vongola le otorgo antes de morir: Buscar a la Neo Seconda Generazione y hacer resurgir a Vongola desde sus cenizas. Ahora el italiano debe recorrer el mundo buscando a la siguiente generación
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Una figura se deslizaba con rapidez por las sombras, se movía con gracia entre el mar de personas del oscuro callejón.

Finalmente la persona se detuvo delante de una taberna de donde se oían alegres gritos y carcajadas. Con paso firme se adentro, ignorando a las personas que bebían mientras charlaban a gritos, su mirada localizo una mesa libre y se apropio de ella, fulminando con la mirada al par de jovencitas que se acercaron para sentarse.

-Grosero –exclamo una de ellas indignada y dando una media vuelta ofendida, pero el hombre la ignoro sin piedad bajándose la capucha, revelando un lacio cabello negro que llegaba en suaves ondulaciones al hombro, con unas trenzas pequeñas que bajaban hasta medio pecho. Un ojo verde se asomaba cauteloso, mientras que el otro cerrado permanecía parcialmente cubierto por el fleco.

Una mano cubierta por un guante negro sin dedos se alzo, y de en medio de la multitud una camarera se acercó a paso saltarín, saludando a todos a su paso y soltando risitas cuando recibía alguna ocasional palmada en su trasero.

-Oya Oya….no has cambiado nada, mocosa descarada –murmuro el hombre con voz profunda, apoyando su barbilla en la mano mientras su codo reposaba cómodamente en la mesa.

La chica cuyo cabello pelirrojo comenzaba de un profundo tono sangre y se degradaba hasta llegar a un naranjado chillón chasqueo la lengua.

-Eso fue malvado, y tú no eres mayor que yo por mucho –replico dignamente la mujer irguiéndose y entrecerrando sus ojos amarillos. Y era cierto, puesto que ambos se miraban de unos veinte y tantos, aunque el aura pesada alrededor del hombre le diera un toque de antigüedad y poder poco común-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo una misión–dijo el hombre cambiando de tema, la chica frunció el seño y ladeo la cabeza mientras apoyaba una mano en la cadera en una pose de suficiencia.

-¿Quién la manda? –inquirió con tono suspicaz la pelirroja.

-El Décimo –respondió con simpleza el de cabello negro mientras que la chica abría los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

Inmediatamente la mujer abandono su pose y se sentó en el borde de la mesa frente al hombre, importándole muy poco que su falda subiera descaradamente.

-Eso es imposible, el Decimo murió hace diez años –murmuro con un hilo de voz, mirando nerviosa a todas partes, casi con pánico de ser descubierta.

-Lo conocí prácticamente toda mi vida, y Tsuna siempre fue impredecible e implacable ante lo que él consideraba Familia –sonrió el hombre por primera vez y despejando esa macabra aura.

-¿Cuál es la misión? –pregunto la mujer en un susurro emocionado, sus ligeramente morenas manos con las uñas pintadas de carmesí clavándose en la mesa.

-Encontrar a la Onceava Generación –dijo el hombre con total calma mientras se apoderaba de un jarro de Vodka de una de las meseras que pasaban.

-¿¡QUE!? –grito la chica atrayendo algunas miradas, sus ojos brillaron con emoción mientras ignoraba a su jefe que se acercaba ceñudo.

- _Neo Primo Vongola_ no podía permitir que Byakuran reinara como lo hace ahora, así que ideo un plan –dijo calmadamente mientras terminaba su cerveza y se levantaba, la mujer lo imito y tomo la mano extendida.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse en dirección a la salida con paso ligeramente veloz.

-Así que dime, Yokubo… ¿Qué te parecería recorrer el mundo mientras buscamos a siete mocosos? –pregunto con pereza mientras se mezclaban con la gente.

La chica sonrió con malicia cuando de reojo vio a unos hombres de extraños trajes negros y blancos girarse en su dirección.

-No olvides a los esbirros de Byakuran-sama, por supuesto que estoy dentro, necesito un poco de aventura en mi vida –ronroneo la chica antes de que ambos se echaran a correr- ¿¡Quien más viene!? –grito a su compañero mientras esquivaba a un hombre cargado de pescados.

-Buscaremos a todo el Escuadrón Zero –respondió Lambo saltando por encima de un negocio de frutas – Es hora de reunir a los criajos que Xanxus entreno.

Yokubo sonrió malvadamente antes de activar sus llamas, sus pies se cubrieron de fuego dorado como el sol y su cabello revoloteo como una llamarada.

Una carcajada asusto a la gente mientras la muchacha reía desquiciada, sus ojos de búho brillando con locura.

-¡ES HORA DE LA CACERIA! –grito ella jubilosa antes de tomar el brazo del hombre y dar una patada al suelo, impulsándose lo suficiente como para llegar al techo, alejándose de sus enemigos.

Estos maldijeron su suerte mientras veían a la pareja corretear por lo techos.

-¿Quiénes eran? –jadeo uno que parecía bastante joven, de ojos rosas y cabello verde.

-Él era lo último que queda de Vongola, el Guardián del Rayo, Lambo Bovino y ella…es una loca –mascullo lo último pues no tenía idea de quien era esa chica. El muchacho abrió los ojos horrorizado y maravillado.

Vongola había sido una leyenda, la mafia más poderosa hasta la muerte prematura de su Capo, el Neo Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola tardo años en caer.

El primero fue Sasagawa Ryohei, murió salvando el hospital de Vongola, actualmente Hospital Millerfiore.

Le siguieron Yamamoto Takeshi, que se llevo consigo tantas vidas como pudo luego de enloquecer al ver morir a Gokudera Hayato en una explosión de bombas suicida.

Los demonios de la Niebla, Mukuro y Chrome murieron defendiendo la Mansión Vongola, antes de decidirse a destruirla desde sus cimientos, llevándose consigo todo el conocimiento de Vongola.

Hibari Kyoya había sido el último en caer, un Demonio mortal, con un aura asesina y ser de sangre incalculable… Arraso una base entera de Millerfiore antes de morir bajo las manos de Las Coronas Fúnebres, que aun así quedaron en mal estado.

Varia los siguió poco después en una misión suicida, de la cual no pudieron salir vivos, pero que cumplieron a la perfección.

Sin embargo nadie sabía que el día antes, Xanxus se había reunido con el último sobreviviente de los guardianes para otorgarle la última orden de Tsunayoshi antes de morir.

-Esa maldita basura lo intuyo desde el inicio –había mascullado el hombre de ojos rojos con furia, pero luego fijo su mirada en el cansado joven y se levanto de su trono antes de caminar hacia su escritorio y extraer una caja –Sawada Tsunayoshi me confió una cosa antes de morir. Su última orden y su más grande secreto –dijo mirando la caja inexpresivamente.

Un Lambo que en ese momento tenia quince años, que estaba aterrorizado y cansado de todo se estremeció ante las palabras del Jefe Varia.

Xanxus chasqueo la lengua y encendió el televisor. Allí se encontraba la imagen de Tsunayoshi, con su flama prendida sobre la frente, sus ojos entrecerrados en una expresión seria.

-"A mi guardián que se encuentra aquí en estos momentos, se que debe ser duro ser el único con vida, pero te encomiendo esa importante misión" –hablo con tono suave y pausado, sin la sombra de su antiguo titubeo –"Existen siete niños esparcidos alrededor del mundo, siete niños que llevan la Voluntad de Vongola, y te pido, como el Decimo, como un Vongola, y como tu familia…que los encuentres y los reúnas. Haz de ellos, la nueva Generación" –dijo el Tsunayoshi del video.

Lambo sollozo y se estremeció antes de soltar en llanto. Xanxus gruño ante la muestra de debilidad del malcriado mocoso, pero permaneció en silencio.

-No puedo hacerlo Tsuna-nii, soy débil y cobarde –gimoteo a la pantalla aun sabiendo que nunca lo escucharía.

-"Sobreviviste, estas vivo. Eres mi Guardián, mi familia. Estoy orgulloso de ti y sé que serás capaz de cumplir con esta tarea. Porque solo un Vongola puede hacerlo" –hablo el del video con los ojos serios, pero claramente se podía ver la confianza pura en sus rasgos.

Lambo paro de gimotear antes de embriagarse con la imagen de su adorado hermano mayor y morderse los labios con duda.

-"Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo… todos ustedes son y siempre serna dignos de ser llamados La Neo Prima Generazione Vongola. Tú, estás viendo esta grabación porque los demás dieron su vida para permitir que nuestra voluntad siga en pie, ahora es tu momento, te confió los siete anillos originales que Xanxus te entregara"-Xanxus con mucho fastidio le tendió la caja y efectivamente, allí se encontraban los anillos originales, los mismos que Tsuna mando destruir.

-"Diez años, en diez años comenzaras la búsqueda de estos muchachos, contaras con la ayuda del Escuadrón Zero, debes mantenerte con vida, no puedes morir de ninguna manera o todo estará perdido" –dijo con seriedad el Hyper Tsuna. Xanxus le entrego un papel en blanco a lambo.

-Revísalo dentro de diez años, luego de que hayas reunido a todo el Escuadrón Zero, y allí encontraras los detalles –dijo el hombre antes de expulsarlo de su oficina, Lambo de quince años quedo temblando afuera, pero con una resolución en su alma.

Viviría y se aseguraría de cumplir el último deseo de Tsuna-nii.

El Lambo de veinticinco años sonrió y miro ambas posesiones, antes de guardarlas en su abrigo marrón. Cerca de él, la chica de escandaloso cabello coqueteaba descaradamente con un hombre, espero unos minutos antes de que ella se acercara con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Nuestro Cielo nos espera –ronroneo Yokubo observándolo con suficiencia.

Lambo rodo los ojos pero se levanto y la siguió, siguiente parada: Sicilia, Italia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y este es el primer capítulo, que les pareció? Kufufufu….ya apareció un personaje, se revelo la misión de Lambo-sama, y ya parecio un personaje.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

Estoy realmente entusiasmada con este fanfic ewe

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Una hermosa joven de cabello y ojos plata caminaba por las calles, rasgos suaves y delicados, acentuados por la cordial sonrisa que exhibía a toda persona que la saludara.

Un andar fino y sinuoso digno de una dama, en su espalda se encontraba colgado un estuche de violín. Finalmente la joven se detuvo frente a un establecimiento.

 _Le Noir_

Rezaba en el letrero, y es que ese era un restaurante de calidad. Un lugar agradable y cálido para compartir en familia. La joven muchacha se adentro con paso vivaz, saludando al portero cortésmente, antes de meterse a una cabina solo para empleados.

Allí se encontraba una mujer mayor.

-Oh, tan puntual como siempre Saviera –rio la anciana mujer dándole unas palmaditas – espero que nos deleites con tu preciosa música hoy también.

-Lo hare lo mejor que pueda –sonrió la de cabello plata ladeando la cabeza adorablemente. Se puso el uniforme que consistía en una falda negra y una camisa blanca, con zapatos de tacón bajo. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, tomo su violín y subió al escenario.

Y como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, comenzó a tocar con todo su corazón, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con la música.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, una horda de aplausos de los que se encontraban allí le hicieron sonreír con alegría, hizo una corta reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, su plan se vio interrumpido por una figura alta, aun más que ella. Saviera lo reconoció de inmediato.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron repentinamente desconfiados y con un gesto lo metió a una habitación vacía, el baño de damas.

-¿Qué hace aquí Lambo-san? –murmuro ella con su melódica vz y cruzada de brazos, sus ojos calculadores fijos en el relajado hombre.

-El plazo se ha cumplido, el Escuadrón Zero vuelve a reunirse –expreso el hombre sin andarse por las ramas, más interesado en admirar la estructura del techo que la expresión desencajada de la joven.

-Tengo una vida aquí, no puedes pedirme que renuncie a ella de esa manera –dijo Saviera indignada, aunque sus ojos brillaban ante la posibilidad de volver.

-Ordenes son ordenes y tú lo sabes mocosa, estoy segura de que tus padres se aseguraron de inculcarte de nuestro lema familiar –replico Lambo, nada deseoso de lidiar con una damita caprichosa. Saviera suspiro desganada antes de sonreír alegremente.

- _Pappa Xanxu_ y _Mamma Squalo_ se retorcerían en sus tumbas si tuvieran que obedecer órdenes de _Zio_ Tsunayoshi –recordó ella con cierta burla, Lambo sonrió fugazmente -¿Qué hay con Millerfiore? Eres un blanco público, tu cabeza vale millones –informo la chica.

-…no seas aburrida, Savi-chan –canturreo una voz chirriante y alegre, la joven de cabello plata volteo bruscamente mientras Lambo se golpeaba la frente con pesar, porque allí se encontraba una muy borracha Yokubo, colgando de la pared.

La chica de cabello plata se mordió los labios, pero finalmente su sangre Vongola se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Ya que –se encogió de hombros –estoy dentro -y sonrió con un brillo de adrenalina en los ojos.

-Excelente, bueno mejor nos vamos –apresuro Yokubo con una risita nerviosa.

Saviera y Lambo encararon las cejas, se miraron y voltearon a ver a la de ojos amarillo patito.

-Oya Oya…¿Qué hiciste ahora mujer? –suspiro Lambo ya más acostumbrado a las excentricidades de la Varia. Saviera hizo una mueca ante la coletilla que le sonaba familiar.

Yokubo sonrió inocentemente.

Veinte minutos después, Lambo manejaba a toda velocidad un Ferrari descapotado que habían "pedido prestado" mientras Yokubo se carcajeaba escandalosamente y Saviera había rodado los ojos exasperada, pero luego había reído también con su antigua compañera y amiga.

Y es que Yokubo se las había arreglado para irrumpir en un banco y robar el contenido, porque según ella, si ya eran de los malos…se tenía que aprovechar para comprar ropa para malos.

Si, la Guardiana del Sol de Varia robo un banco, y permitió que la gente la siguiera hasta el restaurante donde estaban Saviera y Lambo.

Yokubo era una maldita bastarda.

Fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de los otros dos antes de salir huyendo, Saviera llevándose únicamente su violín, y un bolso lleno de pastillas con un poco de dinero en él.

Vaya reencuentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –pregunto Lambo luego de horas y horas de manejar, el tanque había sido recargado y los policías despistados.

-Se donde esta Gwinvere –dijo repentinamente Saviera, tratando de acomodarse el cabello lo suficiente como para no tragárselo por accidente.

Lambo la miro con cierta sorpresa antes de formar una expresión de satisfacción, Yokubo soltó un grito jubiloso que se asemejaba mas a un ladrido de perro.

-Entonces, dinos la dirección –dijo el hombre calmadamente, lo cual contrastaba con su desquiciada forma de manejar.

-Firenze –declaro la de cabello plata irguiéndose en su asiento dignamente, con una sonrisa entusiasmada en los labios, antes de adquirir una tonalidad verde y rebuscar en su bolso por una pastilla, tragándosela apresuradamente con un poco de agua facilitada por Yokubo.

Ninguno de los otros dos hizo una mención de ese detalle puesto que estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo el mejor camino para entrar.

Saviera suspiro aliviada ante ese detalle, antes de acomodarse para el largo viaje. Durante el cual se puso al tanto de las noticias y la misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente después de unas largas oras de viaje llegaron, Saviera y Yokubo habían corrido de inmediato a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Lambo se había quejado gran parte del tiempo, pero fue ignorado descaradamente por ambas mujeres.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora y meda antes de salir, luciendo exactamente iguales a los ojos de Lambo. Pero decidió no comentar nada recordando como Haru-nee y Kyoko-nee actuaban respecto a sus aspectos femeninos. Era una suerte que Chrome-nee fuera desinteresada en esos aspectos.

La expresión de Lambo se torno melancólica al recordarlas, no había visto a Haru y Kyoko desde la muerte de I-Pin. Esperaba que estuvieran bien y lejos de la Mafia.

Su ojo capto el destello de los uniformes de los Millerfiore y armo una expresión neutra antes de tomar a las muchachas de los brazos y esgrimir una sonrisa seductora.

-Savretta, Yhunir…tengan cuidado, Italia es un lugarr bullicioso –hablo Lambo arreglándoselas de alguna manera de adoptar un acento ruso, bastante rudimentario. Las jóvenes Varia lo miraron fijamente antes de captar la situación y esgrimir idénticas sonrisas falsas.

-Tienes rrazon Sharrkan –dijo mimosamente Saviera, cuyos ojos desconfiados ya vagaban alrededor del perímetro contando a los guardias que rodeaban al lugar.

-Es la cuarrta vez que nos perrdemos, en Rusia las cosas eran mas sencillas –espeto Yokubo frunciendo el seño despectivamente y asegurándose de que su italiano sonara horrible.

-Deberriamos conseguirr un _perevodchik*_ –canturreo Saviera haciendo referencia a la ocupación de la compañera Varia que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Prreguntemos entonces un lugar –acepto Lambo, sin entender que fue lo que Saviera había dicho, pero actuando como si lo huera hecho.

-Ah! Yah! –chillo Yokubo, Saviera casi rio de no ser por lo serio de la situación.

-Eso es alemán, estúpida –susurro Lambo de manera casi inaudible mientras los tres caminaban con los cuerpos expertamente relajados.

Se las arreglaron para preguntar en un puesto de pasta un lugar donde hubieran traductores. Una compasiva señora les había tenido paciencia suficiente como para señalar un gran edificio rosa oscuro.

-Allí encontraran ayuda –les dijo la regordeta mujer. Los Vongola le agradecieron y caminaron en la dirección indicada, soltando uno que otro comentario al azar, que eran en realidad información codificada. Cortesía del guardián de la niebla Varia, la rana fue un genio al usar ese sistema de codificación en caso de no estar una niebla disponible en los equipos.

Lambo aun podía recordar la orgullosa expresión de Mukuro y la irritada de Belphegor.

Finalmente llegaron al gran edificio rosa, pero Saviera hizo un despistado movimiento y acabo entrando en la tienda de al lado, que era verde y sin un solo cartel a la vista.

Lambo y Yokubo entraron tras ella mientras se aseguraban de despistar a los Millerfiore que los seguían.

Allí dentro se encontraba una joven mujer de cabello rojo con reflejos negros en el fleco que ocultaba uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro de un tono violeta permanecía fijo en la laptop.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo con tono ligeramente desdeñoso, antes de girarse a mirarlos. Sus ojos se agrandaron antes de entrecerrarlos – _Mucca_ –mascullo la joven levantándose de un salto y dejando ver su elegante vestimenta que consistía en una camisa blanca y una falda negra entubada.

\- Es un placer verte de nuevo Gwinvere –dijo sarcásticamente el hombre recordando lo mucho que le irritaba lidiar con la Tormenta de Varia.

-Lárgate –siseo la chica lanzándole una pequeña cuchilla que fue hábilmente desviada por el Bovino.

-No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos mocosa, toma tus cosas y nos vamos –ordeno el hombre dando media vuelta, Saviera y Yokubo permanecían inmóviles, ambas completamente a la defensiva.

-No me des ordenes –mascullo Gwinvere colérica preparándose para lanzarse a atacarlo, sin embargo se vio rápidamente reducida por el Vongola, el cual se había puesto los cuernos de los cuales salían unos tenebrosos rayos.

-Ordenes son ordenes, eres una Varia y le debes lealtad a Vongola. Si no fueras necesaria, ni siquiera me tomaría la molestia en salvar tu vida –espeto cruelmente el Bovino, puesto que su personalidad había sido brutalmente cambiada con el fin de sobrevivir- nuestra misión comenzara en el mismo instante en que todo el escuadrón este reunido, y si para eso tengo que cortarte las piernas con el fin de hacer que me desobedezcas. Lo hare –murmuro amenazador.

La pelirroja menor, puesto que Gwinvere no aparentaba mas de diecinueve años, gruño con rebeldía, negándose rotundamente a seguir las ordenes de esa _Mucca._

-Por favor Gwinvere, es una orden de Padre –dijo Saviera interviniendo por primera vez.

La desafiante guardiana de la tormenta se fijo en ella por primera vez, y recordó tiempo atrás cuando la muchacha parecía una copia exacta de Xanxus. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos.

Xanxus, un cabro bastardo, pero su salvador. La voluptuosa señorita, porque lo era, apretó los dientes enfadada, pero finalmente accedió.

-Bien, pero aléjate de mi maldita vaca, eso es acoso sexual –espeto la muchacha con tono burlón y levantándose dignamente.

-Tenemos que partir de inmediato, Millerfiore esta tras nuestras cabezas –dijo Yokubo, sin mirarla una sola vez. Con su mirada amarilla fija en el mirador de la puerta.

Gwinvere hizo un gesto desdeñoso antes de internarse en un pasillo por unos minutos y luego volver cambiada y con un bolso en las manos.

-¿En qué y adónde vamos? –pregunto con las manos en las caderas.

-Iremos tras San-ti-no –canturreo Yokubo levantando repentinamente su celular- por cierto, te vez fantástica Gwinnie –ronroneo la chica con tono malévolo.

-Casi podría decir lo mismo Yoyo, pero tu cabello sigue pareciendo el de una loca y tu ropa la de una zorra -se burlo la pelirroja menor.

-Gracias, me esfuerzo bastante –respondió alegremente Yokubo, asegurando de presumir su escote y su gran delantera, por mucho superior a la de las demás. Gwinvere hizo una expresión ofendida y salió del lugar. Nadie noto la sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios.

Lambo suspiro, ya tenía al Cielo, al Sol y a la Tormenta.

-Soy demasiado viejo para estas cosas –mascullo el hombre subiéndose a un auto "abandonado" que encontraron. El dueño no estaría feliz.

-Mucca, tienes veinticinco –replico Gwinvere que se había apoderado del asiento trasero y luchaba con Yokubo para poder extender sus piernas.

-Animo, ¿Qué podría ser peor? –dijo Saviera con tono amable.

Yokubo chillo audiblemente cuando escucho el sonido de las sirenas perseguirlos.

-¿Qué la policía nos busque? –exclamo sarcásticamente Gwinvere dándole a Yokubo un golpe en la nuca para hacer que esta meta la cabeza dentro del auto.

-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué Varia no podía ser más normal? –refunfuño Lambo para sí mismo mientras daba una vuelta brusca y destruía un puesto.

-Nadie en Vongola lo es –dijo Saviera en un suspiro, Gwinvere estuvo a punto de replicar.

-Pero tú eres nor…-su voz se vio interrumpida por la expresión asesina de Saviera, la cual había visto el reloj.

-¡Es hora del té! LAMBO, DETÉN EL MALDITO AUTO –grito perdiendo todo su refinamiento de Dama, dejando salir esa bella aura asesina heredada de su padre y presumiendo de los pulmones de su madre.

-No hay tiempo para esas tonterías –se exaspero el hombre pegando un volantazo que casi hizo a Yokubo caer del auto.

-¡Mas cuidado imbécil! ¡mi preciosa y sensual cara estuvo a punto de besar el pavimento! –grito la pelirroja multicolor.

-Te verías mas guapa de esa manera –dijo Gwinvere con tono casual mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Cierra la boca Winnie de Pooh –siseo la mayor mirándola de reojo.

-¿¡Como me llamaste!? –grito la otra pelirroja completamente ofendida.

-¡A parte de fea! ¡sorda! –exclamo burlonamente el Sol de Varia mientras que la tormenta intentaba asesinarla.

Saviera seguía peleando con Lambo para forzarlo a parar en algún lugar y tomar Té.

El Guardián del Rayo de Vongola sintió el impulso de ponerse a llorar y berrear como cuando tenía cinco años.

-Si luego de esto, te veo en mi muerte, no dejare que descanses en paz Tsunayoshi Sawada –juro el de cabello negro entrecerrando su hermoso ojo color de esmeralda antes de parar bruscamente y girarse hacia donde las tres gritaban- Cierren la maldita boca, o las rostizare –amenazo con la mano cubierta de rayos verdes.

Las jovencitas cerraron la boca de inmediato y sonrieron inocentemente.

Que Primo nos bendiga.

Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Lambo antes de continuar con la carrera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones:

-Mucca significa Vaca en italiano.

-perevodchik: significa Traductora en ruso, según mi google traductor.

AJAJAJAJA este fue el capitulo namber dos ewe, ya aparecieron la preciosa y educada Saviera, con una ligera obsesión con el Té.

Y la sensual y arrogante Gwinvere, cuyo mundo parece girar alrededor suyo, solo le falta una tiara y una risa ridícula para pasar como la hija de ustedes saben quien (no, no hablo de voldemort), ok no xD..es una chica especial.

Espero que le haya gustado.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: Ame y adore cada comentario! Gracias a todas!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Era un lugar bullicioso, mujeres casi desnudas iban de un lado a otro entre las personas, hombres trajeados charlaban entre ellos con alguna muchacha sonriente entre sus brazos, fumando algún cigarro o bebiendo de una copa.

El olor a humo y excitación dominaba el ambiente, eso ponía a Lambo un poco incómodo, puesto que _Mamma_ siempre le había enseñado a ser un caballero entre las mujeres, educación que fue apoyada por sus compañeros guardianes y sus amigas.

En cambio, Yokubo parecía estar como un pez en el agua, la mujer estaba ataviada en un corto vestido azul eléctrico que realzaba cada uno de sus rasgos y hacia a su cabello resaltar como una llamarada.

Saviera se había negado rotundamente a entrar en un burdel y Gwinvere se rehusaba a pasar más tiempo de lo necesario con Lambo, así que la chica era realmente, su única opción.

Ambos estaban buscando al siguiente integrante de los Guardianes Varia, habían llegado a Venecia hace unas horas y trazado un plan de los posibles lugares en los que ese escurridizo hombre se encontraría.

Y así fue como acabaron en el burdel más famoso de los barrios bajos, llevaban ya casi una hora allí, pero ni rastro del Guardián.

Lambo comenzaba a irritarse ante la molesta cantidad de personas que se acercaban a coquetearle.

Cuando de repente escucho el grito de su compañera. Se acercó velozmente, solo para verla con una copa en la mano y sentada frente a una máquina de apostar.

Resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la pared, inspiro profundamente para serenarse y entonces escucho una voz masculina.

Giro el cuello a tal velocidad que pensó que se rompería, pero una expresión satisfecha surco su rostro. Lo habían encontrado.

Un hombre alto, de piel morena, ataviado con un impecable traje negro, el cabello plateado peinado hacia tras, los ojos grises y un parche cubriendo uno de ellos.

-Yokubo Soleil Della Notte, levántate ahora mismo de esa silla si no quieres que te prohíba beber y apostar durante un año entero –amenazo Lambo sin dejar fuera de su vista al hombre que permanecía ajeno a su presencia.

-Eso es malvado Lambo-chan –refunfuño la chica, obedeciendo a duras penas, sin embargo, sus ojos amarillos captaron lo mismo que Lambo vigilaba y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido.

Con la habilidad digna de una acróbata, la mujer se abrió paso delante de la multitud y salto a los brazos del hombre, que la recibió sorprendido.

-¿Yolo? –inquirió el de cabellos claros mirando completamente estupefacto a la mujer sonriente en sus brazos.

- _Bambino_ –ronroneo la chica claramente encantada con el apodo. El joven hombre alzo la vista y la fijo en un serio Lambo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –inquirió de nuevo mientras hacía señas para guiarlos en dirección a una cabina privada.

Tan pronto todos estuvieron sentados y acomodados.

-La ultima orden de _Vongola Decimo_ ha entrado en vigencia, el escuadrón Zero debe reunirse –declaro Lambo- Santino, esta es la razón por la que todos ustedes fueron entrenados. Deben venir ahora –dijo con total seriedad, su mirada fija en la del otro hombre.

El hombre más joven entrelazo los dedos y apoyo los codos en las rodillas, su mirada gris se fijó en la verde de Lambo, finalmente cerro los ojos y suspiro antes de formar una sonrisa.

-Estoy dentro, le debo mucho a _Tsunayoshi-sama y al Boss_ –dijo antes de pararse -¿Cuándo nos vamos? –pregunto con tono alegre.

-Tan pronto salgamos de este lugar –inquirió Lambo sin darle oportunidad a Yokubo de hablar.

-¡Apuestas! –chillo la chica repentinamente antes de salir corriendo, Lambo la miro irse con resignación, Santino rio brevemente, sus ojos suavizados con cariño.

-¿A quiénes ya has reunido? –pregunto el veinteañero cruzándose de brazos.

-Yokubo, Saviera y Gwinvere –nombro Lambo con tono resignado, Santino soltó una risotada.

-¿Tienes a Yolo, Queen y Diva? O es tu harem celestial… o te has hundido en el infierno –comento dando un sorbo a su bebida, a lo lejos se podían escuchar los reconocibles chillidos de su compañera.

-Lo segundo –dijo Lambo con rostro de haber sido condenado a un castigo de Reborn.

-Oh bien, se dónde se está quedando Sasha y sé que él sabe dónde está Liv –informo Santino recostando la espalda contra el mullido sofá.

-Bien, partiremos de inmediato –inquirió Lambo. La expresión de Santino vacilo.

-Tengo algunas cosas que atender… ¿podrías darme tiempo hasta mañana en la noche? –preguntó con tono inocente

-¿Por qué? –fue la seca interrogante de Lambo.

-Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar antes de partir –una sonrisa maliciosa se abrió paso en sus atractivas fracciones – veras, un gigoló tiene cosas que hacer –insinuó, Lambo rodo los ojos.

-No mientas –amonesto haciendo volar una chispita de sus dedos de manera amenazadora.

-Soy prestamista, tengo que cobrar algunas deudas –su sonrisa adquirió un tono espeluznante mientras sus ojos se cerraban por completo.

Lambo sonrió ligeramente, esa avaricia sin duda era heredada por Mammon antes de morir.

Recordar a los Arcobalenos causo una amarga sensación en su interior, la muerte de cada uno de ellos había dejado un vacío en el corazón de cada Vongola, pero sin embargo la muerte que más les afecto, fue la de Reborn.

Ellos casi habían enloquecido cuando el sádico asesino desapareció de sus vidas, ya no había una trampa escondida en algún lugar, no había comentarios secos ni maliciosos, ya no había un Reborn que los guiara.

Pero habían seguido sus últimas órdenes con férrea intensidad: Protejan a Vongola, incluso hasta la muerte. Había dicho el siniestro bebe.

-Hazlo, pero solo tienes hasta el mediodía, no podemos atrasar más el viaje, Millerfiore está intentando cazarnos desde Sicilia –dijo Lambo volviendo a la realidad.

Santino hace una mueca, pero asiente.

-No te preocupes, ¿Dónde nos encontramos? –pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

-Vendré a buscarte aquí a esa hora, si no estás…te matare –la mirada del hombre de ojos verdes se volvió intimidante, unos rayos chispearon alrededor de sus manos para más advertencia.

Santino sonrió nerviosamente, Lambo y él podían tener edades similares pero la vaca era el doble de poderoso que todos ellos, había sufrido mucho más y sus ojos habían visto toda la crueldad posible. Era un guerrero, un sobreviviente. Era un Guardián Vongola.

Horas más tarde, cuando lo vio retirarse mientras arrastraba a una muy borracha Yokubo que chillaba tonterías, pensó en lo doloroso que sería vivir después de perder a todos, solo por la orden de un ser amado.

-Él es el ejemplo, de que la muerte no es un castigo –musito antes de prender un cigarro y llevárselo a la boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Exactamente a la hora acordada Santino se encontraba parado frente al local con su aura misteriosa y sonrisa seductora.

-Sube de una vez –mascullo Gwinvere que no estaba nada contenta de haber tenido que levantarse tan temprano. Saviera seguía en el lugar más seguro de todo el vehículo, el co-piloto.

-Buenas tardes, Santino –sonrió la joven a su homónimo masculino, y es que ambos tenían el mismo tono de cabello y ojos, con la diferencia de que solo uno de ellos era natural.

De repente, la sonriente cabeza despeinada de Yokubo salió por la ventana, los ojos de la chica brillaban ligeramente desquiciados mientras con una mano apartaba el pie de Gwinvere.

-Entra, rápido –susurro la pelirroja de tonos chillones – Vaca-Boss tiene la mirada –dijo proféticamente.

El joven prestamista miro fijamente a esa bola de locos mientras se replanteaba su decisión, casi al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de que en realidad, él también estaba desquiciado, así que se las arregló para quedar en medio de las dos pelirrojas con cuerpos esculturales.

-Esto es vida –dijo con tono satisfecho, mientras sus brazos reposaban en los hombros de ambas jóvenes y sutilmente bajaba sus manos para tocar los pechos voluptuosos de ambas mujeres.

Lambo ni siquiera despego la mirada de la carretera mientras manejaba a toda velocidad cuando escucho el sonido de un golpe y los gritos enfurecidos de la _Tempesta._

-¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada? –pregunto Lambo una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había soldados de Millerfiore siguiéndolos.

Y es que a pesar de que las ciudades visitadas se vieran normales, alegres y pacíficas, era obvio para ellos que era una falsa utopía. Puesto que cada calle parecía estar monitoreada, si escuchabas atentamente podías oír la maldad, gente desapareciendo misteriosamente, Byakuran estaba llevando el mundo a su fin desde las sombras y nadie sabía de nada.

Excepto claro, la mafia. Que había sido cruelmente subyugada a las órdenes de ese malcriado amante de los malvaviscos.

Lambo regreso de sus pensamientos cuando los escucho discutir, porque si, incluso Saviera se había unido a la discusión.

-Te digo que busquemos a Corinne, si la conseguimos a ella… tenemos a Liv –insistió Saviera con medio cuerpo girado hacia atrás.

-No creo que la enana este con ella, la gente cambia con el tiempo –replico Gwinvere – debemos buscarla primero. Por lo que recuerdo, podría estar muriendo bajo un puente de lo perezosa que es –mascullo arqueando la ceja femeninamente.

-Vamos por Sasha –chillo Yokubo, solo para causar discordia, a ella le importaba una mierda todo, en sus manos se encontraba una botella de licor.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto Lambo repentinamente y girando la cabeza medio segundo.

-Me lo dio un señor –canturreo la chica soltando risitas de vez en cuando.

-Se lo robo a un tipo distraído cuando sacaba la cabeza por la ventana –comunico Santino comiéndose unas patatas fritas- también le saco esto –se apresuró a decir ante la fulminante mirada del Rayo de Vongola-¿quieres? –ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lambo rodo los ojos y volvió la vista a la carretera.

-Decidan rápido, tengo que elegir una ruta –ordeno el mayor bajando sutilmente la velocidad.

-Reggio Callabria, Sasha está allí y según recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos, sabe dónde están esas dos –dijo rápidamente el de cabello plata con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lambo solo dio un volantuzo que los lanzo a todos contra la ventana y causo que Saviera terminara con la cabeza en el regazo de Gwinvere, un adorable piececito enfundado en un zapato de tacón bajo en la cara de Santino y el trasero en el piso.

Yokubo solo atinaba a reírse como desquiciada, ante la mirada avergonzada de la adorable damita Varia que ya comenzaba a cabrearse.

-Maldito Reborn, no sé cómo…pero esto es idea tuya –gruño el Bovino con expresión mosqueada, incluso después de tantos años, Lambo seguía creyendo que Reborn era el diablo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cansados hombres y mujeres finalmente llegaron al lugar, habían sido unas agotadoras horas de viaje, y en varias ocasiones Lambo tuvo que ser reemplazado por alguno de ellos para poder dormir un poco.

Gwinvere y Saviera tenían terminantemente prohibido volver a tocar siquiera el volante.

Yokubo era decente mientras estuviera centrada, lo cual quería decir que solo podía manejar por el periodo de tiempo de cinco minutos como máximo. El resto del tiempo estuvo a punto de asesinarlos una cantidad de veces similar a Gwinnie y Savie.

Por lo tanto, la responsabilidad de no morir había recaído en Santino, pero el muy bastardo paraba a cada momento para ofrecerle un aventón a cualquier mujer u hombre atractivo que encontraba.

En fin, volviendo a la realidad. Los cinco se encontraban ahora desparramados en la habitación de manera poco elegante.

Gwinvere se había adueñado del sofá de inmediato mientras que Lambo y Saviera compartían cama, el primero por ser el mayor y el _tutor,_ mientras que la segunda no dudo en utilizar su rango como cielo y por lo tanto, Líder legitima de Varia.

Podría verse como una dulce y amable señorita que no encaja en lo absoluto en un modelo de Soldado Varia, pero la realidad era que sin duda alguna, quiera o no…en sus genes estaba la sangre del Líder Varia y de aquel que sería el Líder de no ser porque juro lealtad al primero.

Ah, Mami tiburón era tan romántico a veces. Saviera tuvo la repentina necesidad de tomar un relajante Té de Aguja Dorada.

-Voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas ¿Necesitan algo? –pregunto con ese tono y sonrisa brillante que la hacían parecer tan...no-Varia.

Lambo mascullo una negativa desde su posición, Yokubo chillo algo sobre alcohol y Gwinvere pidió algo de comer.

-Mientras no sean mariscos, creo que puedo conseguir algo –dijo a la pelirroja menor mientras que se negaba rotundamente a permitir que Yokubo siguiera emborrachándose a las ocho de la mañana. Porque si, llegaron a esa hora. Santino mascullo algo de comida también desde su posición en el suelo.

Saviera salió sigilosamente de la posada, con sus ojos vagando sobre el terreno con total desconfianza. Sin embargo, cuando miro a los niños corretear, mientras las madres hablaban tranquilamente y los hombres charlaban entre risas… se sintió libre.

Con una sonrisa se relajó y comenzó a explorar, deleitándose con la vista de las tiendas, aceptando alguna que otra muestra gratis, maravillándose con el paisaje.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera se había distraído tanto que ya no sabía dónde se encontraba. La joven de cabello plateado miro a todas partes intentando ubicarse, completamente alerta y a la defensiva.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de usar la tapadera de turista rusa perdida de nuevo, pero lo desecho de inmediato, lo que menos quería es ser llevada a la policía y posiblemente reconocida.

Se cruzó de brazos y considero preguntar a los pueblerinos el nombre del Hotel, si, esa era una buena idea.

Comenzó a caminar confiadamente hacia el primer negocio que encontró cuando su cerebro de advirtió una cosa.

No sabía el nombre de la maldita posada.

Saviera estaba a punto de gritar con frustración cuando sus ojos captaron una figura absurdamente alta de largo cabello castaño. Saviera sonrió como un gato al cazar un gordo y jugoso ratón.

Con la habilidad digna de una hija criada en Varia, se las arregló para confundirse con la gente y seguir a esa misteriosa persona.

A pocas cuadres lo vio pararse delante de un gran edifico llamado " _Corriere della Sera_ " y de un momento a otro desapareció. Saviera se exalto y su instinto de supervivencia le grito una alarma.

Con un movimiento rápido hecho su cuerpo a un lado, justo en el instante de una mano cubierta de nudillos de acero con tres filosas puntas se estrellaran en el exacto lugar donde la Heredera Varia se encontraba. Obviamente, el lugar quedo pulverizado y una grieta se extendió peligrosamente en dirección a el edificio de enfrente.

-Vaya, pero si es la _señorita_ –ronroneo el hombre al que Saviera seguía. Se irguió en toda su estatura (Saviera calculaba un metro noventa aproximadamente) y sus atractivos rasgos formaron una sonrisa de lado, los mechones sueltos de la larga coleta castaña enmarcaban surostro con sutileza y detrás de las gafas destellaban unas preciosas gemas azules.

-Tanto tiempo querido Sasha –dijo amablemente Saviera con una suave y animada sonrisa en los labios.

-Hace tiempo que nadie me llama así –murmuro el hombre relajando brevemente su posición defensiva. Saviera en cambio permaneció tan tensa como le fue posible.

-Tuve un gran golpe de suerte al encontrarte –comento ella ladeando levemente la cabeza y apartando los mechones plateados de su rostro.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi belleza siempre es oportuna –respondió con tono jocoso el nombrado como Sasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bajo la oscura camisa se notó la definición de los músculos tensarse- ¿Qué te trae a Reggio Calabria? –inquirió con tono sospechoso.

-Ordenes de Vongola –respondió con simpleza, Sasha se tensó ante la respuesta y su torso se hecho brevemente hacia adelante.

-Vongola ya no existe –dijo con tono neutro el hombre, la confusión brillando en su mirada.

-Te equivocas –canturreo Saviera con una brillante sonrisa, las manos tras la espalda en una posición de travesura.

-Habla –exigió el castaño con la impaciencia colándose en su voz. La sonrisa tembló en los labios de la chica pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

-Lo hare si vienes conmigo –negocio la joven dando media vuelta y mirando el callejón, ausentemente noto que la grieta en el suelo comenzaba a subir lentamente por el edificio.

-¿Por qué debería? –inquirió presionando los labios en una fina línea, señal de que su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Es el Guardián del Rayo el que se encarga de esas formalidades –confeso la joven comenzando a caminar hacia donde escuchaba el bullicio de los compradores.

-¿Lambo está contigo? –el tono del de ojos zafiro era de sorpresa.

-Lambo, Santino, Yokubo y Gwinvere –nombro la chica mirando a ambos lados para intentar orientarse.

-Escuadrón Zero –relaciono rápidamente el hombre y luego recordó la última orden de Xanxus ese fatídico día en que Varia decidió hacer su última misión- Cuando sea el momento…

-…esa escoria les revelara su misión –completo la joven con tono de añoranza al pronunciar la palabra favorita de su padres después de comida, sexo y licor- Bueno, ha llegado el momento.

-¿Cuál es? –insistió el hombre de largo cabello avanzando hacia ella de manera elegante.

-Nuestra misión será revelada cuando todos estemos juntos –murmuro Saviera girando a mirarlo con una expresión seria- ¿Vienes? –inquirió, presionando las cosas compradas contra su pecho.

-Vamos por ropa y dinero –acepto el hombre, Saviera sonrió de esa manera brillante que solo los cielos pueden poseer.

Ambos fueron al departamento de Sasha, donde la joven guardiana del cielo Varia no se vio para nada sorprendida ante el absolutamente meticuloso orden de las cosas.

Eran pocas, acomodadas de tal manera en que no estorbarían en caso de una huida apresurada. Todas siguiendo un patrón perfecto y ordenado.

-No has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo un maniático de la perfección –rio la chica dejándose caer con elegancia en el sofá de cuero negro. Dejo las bolsas de compra en la mesa de enfrente y se sobo las cansadas muñecas.

-No desordenes –advirtió Sasha desapareciendo en un pasillo.

-¿me prestas el teléfono? Olvide el nombre y dirección del hotel –confeso la chica elevando la voz.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado –se burló el joven que parecía de la misma edad que Lambo, mientras le lanzaba un teléfono.

-aja –dijo ausentemente la chica mientras pensaba a quien llamar- veamos, Gwinvere se mosquearía y me cortaría en la cara, Santino…nunca en la vida, Lambo no tiene celular…entonces solo queda Yolo –murmuro la chica comenzando a teclear con velocidad.

Espero pacientemente mientras sonaba la tonada de "Lady Mermelade" cuando de repente una voz chillo en su oído.

- _Aquí la más sensual y sexy jovenzuela de todos los tiempos, este es el fono erótico de Madam Francesca –_ comenzó sonar la voz de Yokubo, el rostro de Saviera se desencajo mientras ponía el altavoz- _si quieres hablar sobre el erotismo sensual estas con la persona correcta, si quieres hablar sobre sadomasoquismo hard-core llama a Lady Winnie-_ Saviera casi se ahogó con su saliva cuando comenzó a recitar el número telefónico de Gwinvere, la cabeza de Sasha se asomó curiosamente en la habitación-… _si estas interesado en el homo-erotismo el Marques Blaise estará a tu disocian –_ Sasha dejo de empacar su maleta y se sentó al lado de Saviera con la mirada incrédula fija en el teléfono, la chica estaba muriendo de risa mientras intentaba conseguir aire - _…si te interesan las señoritas sofisticadas y un amor prohibido: tenemos a la perfecta candidata, llama a la Señorita Xina –_ Saviera dejo de reírse de inmediato cuando su número comenzó a ser recitado, Sasha intentaba inútilmente mantener una expresión estoica, puesto que su labio temblaba en una risa silenciosa- _pero si quieres hablar normalmente presiona uno_ \- Saviera presiono el botón y al segundo timbrazo la estridente voz de Yokubo hizo su aparición.

- _La más guapa mujer del mundo al habla, ¿Qué quieres? –_ pregunto con tono arrogante, en el fondo se escuchó un "¿eres estúpida? Habla como gente normal, retrasada" que sonó sospechosamente a Gwinvere.

-¿Yokubo? Soy yo, Saviera –hablo calmadamente la chica cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, Sasha se levantó y fue a seguir empacando.

-¡ _HIME! –_ Chillo la chica y Saviera agradeció haber puesto el altavoz y dejado el teléfono en la mesa, porque de otra manera habría acabado sorda – _¿Dónde diablos se metió? Estamos locos aquí, Mucca-chan salió a buscarla, Bambino está llorando y gimoteando como nena y Winnie de Pooh se estuvo quejando todo el rato de que tenía hambre, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente gorda –_ se escuchó el sonido de algo estrellarse contra algo y el chillido de Yokubo.

Saviera sonrió nerviosamente y se rasco el brazo mientras que un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho.

-Yokubo, ¿podrías decirme la dirección y nombre del Hotel? Les tengo una sorpresa –hablo suplicando que la pelirroja mayor no haya muerto a manos de la menor.

- _Bieeeen…mira que eres confianzuda –_ se quejó Yokubo.

-¿confianzuda? Yo no confió ni en mis dientes porque me muerdo la lengua –replico ofendida, pero anoto la dirección y nombre del hotel en su mano con una pluma del escritorio de Sasha- por cierto, ya hablaremos sobre tu fono erótico –dijo con voz melosamente dulce.

Sasha salió de su habitación con un único bolso pequeño en su mano y ambos partieron hacia el hotel.

Donde un flash blanco se tiró a los brazos de Saviera, era Santino. Yokubo y Gwinvere estaban a pocos pasos de distancia gritándose obscenidades hasta que la figura de Lambo hizo su aparición.

-Alexandr Voroviob –pronuncio el joven Bovino con rostro serio, ambas miradas se enfrentaron por largos minutos y finalmente Lambo sonrió –Bienvenido de nuevo mocoso –expreso dando una digna media vuelta con la intención de volver al interior de la posada.

-Lambo, eres mayor que yo por unos meses –se burló Alexandr con los brazos cruzados, Lambo no se giró, pero todos pudieron ver el tono rojizo en sus orejas.

Todos entraron al interior de la posada, pero cuando pasaron por la recepción se escucho la voz de la presentadora de televisión.

- _A continuación, un edificio fue brutalmente derrumbado en medio de una pelea callejera, testigos afirman ver a un hombre de cabello largo y una mujer albina –_ todos se congelaron al escuchar eso. Saviera y Sasha se tensaron de inmediato mientras el sudor frio bajaba por su espalda.

Tétricamente, la cabeza del Guardián del Rayo Vongola se giró en su dirección con una expresión temible.

-Ustedes….-murmuro siniestro mientras que sus manos brillaban de un suave tono verdoso.

Santino y Yokubo se escondieron detrás de Gwinvere que mascaba su chicle de forma aburrida mientras que Lambo les gritaba.

-¿ACASO NO SABEN COMPORTARSE?- grito rostizándoles.

-Voy por las maletas –menciono Santino escabulléndose hacia arriba como un vil cobarde.

-…uy, tengo clientes –canturreo Yokubo saliendo por la ventana.

Gwinvere miro a sus cobardes compañeros, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá para seguir mirando la TV.

Y la travesía continua, pero esta vez: con dos compañeros más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yai! Solo faltan dos integrantes más de varia y después comenzaremos con los peluchines Vongola.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje estaba siendo relativamente tranquilo, Lambo manejaba con los oídos cubiertos por audífonos a máximo volumen, Sasha y Santino hablaban de sus cosas de hombres pervertidos como amablemente declaro Gwinvere mientras ojeaba una revista en ingles.

Saviera había interrogado a Yokubo sobre su Fono-Erótico y había accedido a participar, Sasha se había unido también, pero él se encargaba de las mujeres que tenían fantasía con extranjeros, puesto que a Santino eso le salía asquerosamente horrible.

-¿Habla Stavros? –dijo Sasha mientras estiraba los pies sobre el regazo de Yokubo y casi tirando su esmalte de uñas de un naranja fosforescente- grrr, Tienes un hermoso nombre Dolores, digno de una mujer poderosa –dijo con su tono ruso-orgasmo mientras leía el guion de Yokubo.

-….sabes que me encanta la sensualidad de una habitación roja mi amado Filomeno –ronroneo Yokubo, utilizando el hombro para evitar que se le caiga el teléfono mientras se miraba las uñas- hum si querido, estoy usando la tanga roja que te encanta y estoy bañada en chocolate –dijo con tono susurrante mientras le daba un codazo a Alexandr por lo de su esmalte.

-..Ah ah, mmm….si amo, golpéame más fuerte –gimoteaba Gwinvere inexpresiva mientras que azotaba la revista contra la puerta de la Van que robaron- soy tu sumisa descarada, perra lujuriosa.

-Adivina que tengo puesto –coqueteo Santino mientras se miraba al espejo y arreglaba su cabello – oh si Candelario, estoy usando unas medias de red, baby doll y esos tacones de aguja que te encantan –declaro arrebatador mientras rebuscaba una bolsa de patatas que le gano Saviera.

-…no podemos seguir con este amor, mi padre no lo permitirá…eres mi hermano gemelo –sollozo Saviera mientras estiraba el brazo con la bolsa de patatas lo más lejos posible sin golpear a su eterno vecino de asiento, Lambo-¿qué? Espera un segundo Massimo, no podemos tener bebes incestuosos ¿Acaso no conoces la endogamia? No voy a parir bebes defectuosos –se indigno la joven saliéndose del guion y regañando airadamente a su cliente.

Lambo tenía una expresión de irritación profunda mientras trataba de ignorar los gemidos falsos de Yokubo, el acento de Alexandr, el travestismo de Santino, los azotes de Gwinvere y los regaños salvajes de Saviera.

Lambo finalmente aparco y se giro hacia sus encargos chasqueando los dedos para obtener su atención, y lo consiguió después de mandarle unas cargas eléctricas a cada uno.

-Prepárense –ordeno el hombre mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de pelucas, lentes falsos, bigotes y ropa.

-¡…oh dios, oh dios, oh dios Dolores!

-¡oh dios, oh dios, oh dios Filomeno!

-Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios Candelario!

-Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios Emericio!

-Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios Massimo!

Gimieron todos a sus respectivos clientes mientras ojeaban el libreto y luego volvieron a corear.

-Sabes Emericio? Siento que esto que vivimos fue...especial –dijo Gwinvere leyendo el guion con monotonía.

-..Generalmente no me involucró tanto con mis clientes –murmuro un jadeante Sasha con su acento ruso en tono bajo.

-..Me siento tan cerca de ti en este momento –ronroneo Santino explayando sensualidad por todos los poros.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo muy pronto –dijo Yokubo con voz sexy.

-¿Estás loco? –Saviera parecía sorprendida y luego se encogió de hombros – bueno, si no pasan nada bueno en la televisión llama a Xina, y nos sumergiremos en un amor prohibido…Te estaré esperando –exclamo alegremente antes de colgar.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y miraron a Lambo que tenía una expresión mortal en el rostro así que los cinco jóvenes se repartieron las cosas y se disfrazaron con la mayor rapidez posible.

-Stevlana Ichaboad –le dijo Lambo a Saviera que tenía el cabello rubio enrulado y lentes falsos.

-¿no puedo ser solo Saviera Ichaboad? ¡Esa coartada me ha servido por años! –pregunto la chica utilizando toda su dulzura tan antinatural en Varia.

-No –se reusó Lambo antes de girarse a Sasha y Gwinvere – los hermanos María y José de la Rosa, de España – su fulminante mirada cayó en una actualmente morena de cabello corto que tenia los labios presionados en una fina línea- y por última vez, no me interesa si no sabes hablar español Alexandr, te pegaras a Gwinvere que si lo hace –espeto antes la indignada mirada del hombre de cabello peinado en un moño y un espeso mostacho falso. El joven se había negado a muerte usar una peluca, alego que eso le hacía mal a su cuero cabelludo.

-…. Charlotte Loreen y Lorelai Smith, compañeras de un casino de Las Vegas –dijo a duras penas con un tic en la ceja mirando a una sonriente Yokubo ataviada con un ostentoso vestido de lentejuelas que le llegaba a las rodillas y con el cabello castaño, a su lado Santino trataba de acomodar sus pechos falsos ataviado en un largo vestido a lo Jessica Rabbit, tenía una larga peluca pelirroja y un maquillaje exagerado para ocultar sus fracciones masculinas.

Lambo, que estaba trajeado y con gafas les entrego sus respectivos pasaportes a cada uno.

-¿alguna pregunta? -inquirió el joven Bovino.

-¿me veo gordo con este vestido? –un golpe en la cabeza después todos se desplazaron de manera sigilosa a sus puestos, sin cruzar miradas.

Cinco minutos, Saviera caminaba con un pequeño bolso de viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

Diez minutos, los hermanos de la Rosa salieron peleándose, con Gwinvere ocasionalmente soltando insultos en español.

Otros cinco minutos después, Santino y Yokubo partieron hacia el aeropuerto, aunque atraían bastantes miradas especialmente con Santino contoneando las caderas exageradamente y tropezando de vez en cuando con los tacones que insistió en usar para completar el look.

-…por Primo, las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti Tsuna-nii –mascullo el de ojos esmeralda para ir caminando hacia el aeropuerto y pedir un boleto en dirección a Paris-Francia.

El viaje en avión fue toda una tortura, en especial porque Lambo podía _oler_ los problemas ocasionados por sus compañeros a pesar de que ninguno compartía vuelo.

El Bovino era el único que tenía un vuelo directo, el resto haría escalas primero antes de llegar a Paris.

Fueron unas largas horas de viaje, pero Lambo se sintió libre al llegar, aborrecía esas malditas cosas desde lo más profundo de su alma, recordaba que solía llorar sin parar cuando tenía que viajar con alguno de los otros guardianes para misiones sencillas.

-..Yare, yare…me estoy poniendo sentimental –musito mientras tomaba su maleta y caminaba en dirección hacia el hotel que habían reservado con anterioridad.

Tal y como había sido previsto, era el primero en llegar puesto que la Suite estaba vacía.

Lambo se recostó en la cama, se permitió relajarse mientras se mordisqueaba el labio y por primera vez desde que se encontró con esos mocosos permitió a las lagrimas salir, aun después de tantos años, su corazón seguía llorando cual niño desamparado por la pérdida de su familia.

Uno a uno los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear su mente, las peleas familiares con Ahodera, la eterna sonrisa de Takeshi, los escandalosos gritos de Ryohei, las espeluznantes risas y comentarios de Mukuro, la siempre dulce Chrome, el ausente Hibari que aunque siempre lo negara permitía a Lambo jugar con Hibrid.

Los sollozos salían ahogadamente de sus labios, mientras a duras penas reprimía sus gritos y gemidos.

-Mamma…-gimió Lambo recordando a Nana Sawada, la mujer más maravillosa en el mundo – Haru-nee, Kyoko-nee…-recordó a las sonrientes chicas que siempre procuraban jugar con el- I-Pin... I-Pin –soltó un grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara mientras recordaba a la china, su preciosa hermana, su gemela y secretamente su primer amor- Fuuta…-sollozo recordando al otro niño de cabellos arena que también había perecido en batalla.

Comenzó a golpear la cama mientras dejaba salir sus gritos y lamentos desgarradores para pronunciar el último nombre.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna-nii! –sollozo con la vista nublada recordando al sonriente Decimo Vongola, el mismo que lo defendía contra todos, que siempre tenía dulces guardados para él. Maldición incluso lloraba por el bastardo de Reborn- ¿¡Porque me dejaron solo!? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo…-lloro con impotencia mientras intentaba calmarse, su voz reflejaba un dolor inhumano, porque Lambo aun no había madurado por completo, seguía siendo el mocoso llorón de Vongola.

Tras la puerta el grupo de jóvenes miraba silenciosamente hacia el techo, todos esparcidos alrededor de la habitación escuchando los lamentos del único sobreviviente de la masacre de Vongola.

Ellos habían perdido a sus maestros, si. Pero Lambo lo había perdido todo, a sus maestros, a sus hermanos, a sus padres, a su familia y aun así tenía que cargar con el peso de reconstruirla, tenía que pararse sobre los cadáveres de sus camaradas y empezar con los cimientos sobre sus tumbas.

Alexandr cerró los ojos mientras a su lado Gwinvere hacia una mueca, Santino estaba inusualmente serio mientras que Saviera se veía francamente triste, probablemente recordando la muerte de sus padres. Yokubo solo mantenía su expresión impasible, con una botella de vodka en la mano y un cigarro en otra.

Ellos permanecieron fuera de la habitación toda la noche, escuchando silenciosamente, mientras que el respeto hacia su superior crecía.

Finalmente cerca de las tres de la madrugada, sintieron como el cansancio terminaba de arrullar a Lambo y lo cubría con la dulce inconciencia.

Yokubo se levanto desde su posición en el suelo y con movimientos suaves despertó a sus compañeros masculinos.

-..Sasha, carga a Gwinnie, Bambino... tu lleva a Saviera –pidio mientras abria la puerta sigilosamente, ambos hombres obedecieron y metieron a las dos exhaustas jovencitas y las depositaron en las camas de la habitación, Yokubo se sento en el borde de la cama de Lambo y le sonrio con ternura nada propia de ella. Sus manos brillaron de amarillo por unos momentos mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro de Lambo sanando los estragos de su cuerpo y le echo una frazada encima para cubrirlo- …ya no estás solo compañero, nosotros también estamos aquí –murmuro antes de acostarse en una de las camas y cerrar los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron normalmente y nadie menciono en lo absoluto lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lambo actuó normalmente al igual que todos los demás.

En el desayuno, cortesía del servicio a la habitación, Lambo pregunto a Alexandr el lugar donde se encontraba la siguiente Varia.

-Bueno, sé que Corinne pudo recuperar parte de su fortuna y vive aquí con su madre, la última vez que hablamos me dijo que encontró a Liv en América y se la llevo con ella –menciono masticando una tostada. A su lado Saviera prácticamente ronroneaba con una taza de té en su mano.

Lambo asintió con la cabeza mientras sorbía su vaso lleno de jugo de uva, Gwinvere se tomaba una malteada de chocolate que le daría diabetes a cualquiera con los auriculares puestos, Yokubo se tomaba un vaso de whisky (la Varia alego que solo se puede combatir la resaca con más alcohol) y Santino tomaba café negro para despertarse o de lo contrario terminaría durmiendo de pie.

-¿sabes donde vive? –pregunto Saviera con una sonrisa suave y relajada.

-Sí, saliendo un poco de la ciudad, en el viñedo de la Familia Leroux –dijo empujando sus lentes a su lugar puesto que estaban a punto de caérsele, era increíble que pudiera verse tan despierto a esa hora de la mañana y sin un solo pelo fuera de su lugar.

Después del desayuno resolvieron salir a buscarla, esta vez sin robar nada, se limitaron a alquilar un taxi y darles la dirección mientras admiraba el paisaje.

-Fran-sempai era francés –sonrió Santino mirando el paisaje y recordando al absurdamente sincero Varia que solía ayudarlos a todos a hacer trastadas.

-… vivía con su abuela –agrego Sasha, el cual había sido bastante cercano al muchacho puesto que había sido su maestro.

-..Hum hum, Papi siempre solía chillar lo lindo y adorable que era –expreso Yokubo alegremente.

-… siempre pensé que era un Troll, Bel-sensei siempre se quejaba de él –dijo Gwinvere aun con los auriculares puestos, pero con afecto resbalando en su voz. Ella, aunque lo negara a muerte, había amado cada minuto de su estancia entre los psicópatas de Varia, todos lo había hecho.

-Padre siempre se quejaba de que Tío Bel y Tío Fran se la pasaban peleando –cuchicheo Saviera recordando a su arisco y malhumorado padre, que solo parecía medianamente contento cuando ella o su _madre_ estaba cerca.

Los chicos siguieron hablando de sus recuerdos en Varia, mientras que Lambo permanecía en silencio, las memorias un frescas, dolorosamente frescas.

Finalmente llegaron, agradecieron al taxista mientras caminaban por un sendero lleno de viñedos con uno cuantos trabajadores.

Uno de ellos les indico el camino hacia la casa y les explico que la señorita no estaba, pero si su amiga y madre.

Al llegar les abrió una preciosa mujer adulta, elegante y de mirada amable.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –pregunto la Dama con cortesía.

-Buenos Días Madame Leroux, buscamos a Corinne –dijo Saviera haciendo gala de sus excelentes modales. La Señora los miro sospechosamente antes de suspirar.

-Mi hija se encuentra en la universidad en estos momentos, así que será imposible poder verla ahora. ¿Desearían dejarle algún recado? –dijo diplomáticamente, pero sin permitir que ninguno de ellos entrara a su casa.

Entonces pudieron escuchar el sonido de unos pasos y una azabache cabeza desordenada con un mechón que desafiaba a la gravedad al alzarse hacia el cielo cual mesías salvador apareció curiosamente tras el hombro de la madura mujer.

-¿Quiénes son Marie? –pregunto con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos de un tono zafiro, ligeramente rasgados, que sin embargo se abrieron con todas sus fuerzas al ver a la comitiva -¿Vaca-chan? ¿Loca-san? ¿Señorita Delicada? ¿Obsesivo perfeccionista? ¿Zorra? ¿Lengua de Víbora? –inquirió nombrándolos a cada uno con asombro y ganándose un tic nervioso de cada uno de ellos.

-¿los conoces Olive? –pregunto la Señora Marie sorprendida y girándose hacia la menuda jovencita que parecía estar a la última moda de los vagabundos con su sudadera enorme(a pesar del calor) sus pantalones rasgados y sus converse negros.

-¡Claro! Esta panda de ridículos excéntricos son los más grandes asesinos de Vongola –dijo la chica señalándolos con descaro- Te presento a lo que queda de Varia –expreso con ligera malicia en su mirada.

Los jóvenes pertenecientes al escuadrón Zero hicieron una mueca ofendida ante el obvio sarcasmo.

Quince minutos después todos estaban dentro de la casa, acomodados en el sofá. Olive tenía los ojos pegados a su Game-play mientras tratada con todas sus fuerzas de no hacer una mueca despectiva hacia Yokubo, la cual parecía haber sido escupida por un arcoíris fosforescente. Ocasionalmente soltaba algunos comentarios y veía divertida las reacciones explosivas de sus inocentes bromas, como extrañaba eso.

Habían decidido esperar a la llegada de Corinne para no tener que repetirse, así que todos charlaban relajadamente entre ellos, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y una figura femenina se adentro a la habitación con paso majestuoso.

Cabello caramelo ondulado con un flequillo en forma de V que contrastaba bellamente con su piel blanca y su altura de modelo, sus ojos de un intenso verde agua los analizaron uno por uno antes de que una sonrisa se abriera paso en sus rosados labios.

\- ¿reuniéndose sin mí? –pregunto con cierta sorna mientras apoyaba los brazos en las caderas en forma de reproche.

-Awww… -arrullo Yokubo compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Santino y Saviera, puesto que Alexandr y Gwinvere la ignoraron descaradamente.

-Las extrañamos taaaanto –corearon el cielo y la lluvia haciendo movimientos veloces para lanzarse hacia la recién llegada y apretujándola en un abrazo de oso mientras que Yokubo se lanzaba cual bestia salvaje sobre Liv y apachurrándola como un koala mientras la otra intentaba apartarla completamente sonrojada.

Los tres soltaron risotadas al ver los sonrojos de las dos chicas y las soltaron para correr a esconderse detrás de Lambo que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mientras reprimía una sonrisa ante las reacciones infantiles.

-Tsundere, Tsun-Tsun-Dere –canturrearon los tres, antes de que Saviera se pusiera pálida y se tambaleara.

Por un segundo todo se detuvo mientras que la chica parecía a punto de desplomarse y Lambo reacciono con rapidez tomándola entre brazos.

-Yokubo –llamo a la única Doctora de Varia con premura mientras que la pelirroja prácticamente se aparecía al lado del Guardián del Rayo.

-Corinne, por favor trae agua... Sasha, rebusca en el bolsillo dentro del estuche de violín de Saviera, allí tienen que estar unas pastillas de emergencia –instruyo velozmente mientras checaba su temperatura y su pulso.

Todos se apresuraron a obedecerla de inmediato mientras que Santino la abanicaba con una almohada, Gwinvere permanecía apartada, pero con su mirada fija en su compañera, la preocupación escrita en sus fracciones.

Liv les cedió su lugar en el sofá de inmediato, moviéndose con una agilidad nada propia de alguien que se pasaba la vida haciendo la misma cantidad de movimiento que un oso perezoso…o una ameba.

Corinne y Sasha llegaron al mismo tiempo y Yokubo se apresuro a asegurarse de forzar el agua y la pastilla por la garganta de Saviera.

-Ahora estará bien –dijo alegremente mientras se dejaba caer en el otro sofá.

-.. ¿De verdad lo estará? –inquirió una preocupada Corinne, después de todo ellos eran sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo a pesar de haber estado separados una década.

-Obviamente que estará bien, ¿acaso no puedes ver su palidez, sudor y escasa respiración? –replico una sarcástica Liv, aun exaltada. Corinne la fulmino con la mirada y Saviera comenzó a despertar.

-No se atrevan a mirarme con lastima o los matare, estoy perfectamente bien –dijo la chica sin abrir sus grises ojos, ellos suspiraron con alivio al ver que se comportaba como siempre.

-Bien, bien...volvamos a lo importante. ¿Harán la misión? –dijo Lambo cambiando de tema con brusquedad y miro a las dos chicas.

-..Por supuesto –respondieron las dos con sendas expresiones de arrogancia en los ojos.

Lambo sonrió cual gato antes de adoptar una expresión solemne, sacar una caja de madera y un pergamino.

-Guardiana del Cielo, Saviera Di Vongola –llamo y la chica se forzó a levantarse del sofá y pararse con solemnidad, activo su llama y la acerco al pergamino que brillo de naranja.

-Guardiana del Sol, Yokubo Soleil Della Notte –la pelirroja de distintas tonalidades sonrió y beso el pergamino que brillo en amarillo unos segundos.

-Guardiana de la Tormenta, Gwinvere Zabini –La pelirroja de mechones negros hizo lo mismo que la primera y el pergamino brillo de rojo por un momento.

-Guardián de la Lluvia, Santino Cromwell – dijo y el hombre de cabello plata sonrió dejando que su flama acariciara el pergamino dejando un resplandor azul.

-Guardián de la Niebla, Alexandr Vorobiov –el castaño de largos cabellos repitió la acción de sus compañeros y el pergamino brillo en tono índigo.

-Guardiana de la Nube, Corinne Leroux – la chica de cabellos caramelo toco al pergamino sintiendo la calidez de las flamas de sus compañeros y esta resplandeció en purpura.

-Guardiana del Rayo, Olive Evans –la ultima joven permitió a su llama envolver al pergamino en flamas verdes y este brillo por última vez- Ustedes son el escuadrón independiente de Varia, cuyo jefe anterior fue Xanxus Vongola, actualmente encabezados por la Decimo Primera Guardiana del Cielo Varia, Saviera Di Vongola. Entrenados para conformar la fracción más selecta del escuadrón Varia, su misión es…-sus ojos escanearon los ojos solemnes y ansiosos de los jóvenes-…encontrar a la Neo Seconda Generazione y entrenarlos para hacer resurgir a Vongola desde sus cenizas.

Todos ellos se pusieron firmes cuando Lambo abrió la caja e inspiraron al ver a los siete anillos Vongola, uno a uno ellos se arrodillaron con las cabezas gachas.

-Esta es una orden del Decimo Jefe Vongola, Id por el mundo y buscad…La misión Apocalipsis, entra en vigencia –dijo mientras que ellos alzaban la cabeza con el fuego brillando en su mirada.

-¡A la Orden! –corearon al unísono mientras se levantaban y llevaban un puño al corazón, firmes.

Lambo sonrió y el pergamino brillo con una pura y cálida llama del cielo, la llama de Tsunayoshi.

Se dividió en siete partes y cada uno de ellos fue a parar a manos de cada uno de los guardianes.

-Ustedes deberán de hacer la búsqueda solos, yo no puedo ayudarles. Sin embargo, allí tienen toda la información necesaria –dijo Lambo con ojos serios mientras volvía a cerrar la caja y ocultaba los anillos Vongola celosamente.

-Nos veremos en la base de Namimori, sean cuidadosos y que nadie los vea. Tienen un plazo de dos semanas –ordeno con voz seria- la esperanza de Vongola está en sus manos.

Ellos sonrieron ante el evidente desafío.

-No te preocupes Mucca, tu solo asegúrate de que ese frio lugar este adecuado para subsistir –replico Gwinvere con arrogancia, sus compañeros asintieron ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Que Primo este de su lado mocosos –dijo Lambo dando media vuelta saliendo de la casa de la mujer rumbo al lugar que no había visitado desde hace más de diez años.

Los siete Varia se miraron antes de irrumpir en carcajadas y gritar con entusiasmo.

-¡POR VONGOLA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aw yeah, este capítulo conmovió mi corazón. Espero que les haya gustado .u.

A partir del próximo comenzaran a salir los jóvenes Vongola jujujuju

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y lamento de veeerdad no haber actualizado este tiempo.

De acuerdo a su participación en este capitulo vere si actualizo el viernes..o directamente la próxima semana, por que si…tengo una gran cantidad de capítulos hechos.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: Quien adivine que bebe Vongola será presentado primero, le permitiré hacerme una pregunta personal sobre la trama, y un adelanto de la participación de su personaje en los próximos capítulos.

Los amo a todos –corazón gay forever-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _Este capitulo va dedicado a Ari Kuma, feliz cumpleaños cariño!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja que iniciaba en un impactante color sangre y se degradaba hasta un chillón tono naranja se saco los anteojos revelando unos ojos amarillos de búho, una sonrisa predadora en sus labios y un papel arrugado en sus manos.

Con andar femenino comenzó dirigirse hacia la salida del aeropuerto arrastrando su maleta con la otra mano, sus pantalones de cuero y la blusa estampada a demás de sus botines llamaban bastante la atención.

Tomo un taxi y dio la orden de ir a un Hotel, miro el paisaje caluroso e inspiro sintiendo al sol golpear por toda su cara.

-Llegamos Señorita –dijo el Taxista con tono amable, Yokubo le sonrió alegremente y dejo un puñado de billetes en su mano mientras se despedía.

Entro al hotel donde fue recibida como lo que es, una majestuosa reina.

-Bienvenida a España, esperamos que su estadía en Granada les sea satisfactoria –dijo la recepcionista dándole la llave de su habitación.

-Oh, estoy segura de que lo hará –rio Yokubo claramente excitada- envíame una botella de tu mejor licor a mi habitación –ordeno entrando al elevador.

Al llegar se dejo caer en la cama y miro el arrugado papel de nuevo.

-No escaparas de mi, Cesar Moreno –ronroneo la mujer relamiéndose los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los estudiantes reían y gritaban mientras que el profesor desesperadamente intentaba callarlos, solo uno estaba sentado apaciblemente en su mesa, con un libro en sus manos y en la esquina más alejada del salón, pegado a la ventana.

El adolescente de cabellos castaños alzo la mirada cuando escucho el timbre que indicaba la salida y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

Espero a que la gran mayoría salga cual estampida de toros y salió con paso tranquilo, una vez que estuvo fuera de la instalación su espalda se relajo instantáneamente y el joven de ojos de un precioso tono oliva permitió a su mirad vagar por las calles, suavizándose al ver a los niños pequeño jugar.

Su hogar estaba a unas pocas manzanas de distancia, así que decidió pasarse por el parque un rato. Al ser una era tan tecnológica, el área verde se encontraba casi vacía, pero aun así se las arreglo para encontrar un rincón cerca de los arboles, en un banco donde se podía ver a la perfección todo el lugar.

-Es un bonito lugar –dijo una voz con un acento extraño y el joven de mirada olivácea salto en su lugar e hizo una ligera mueca de pánico mientras miraba a todas partes, tratando de identificar la voz- Aquí arriba muchacho, soy una diosa enviada a mostrarle la luz de la verdad –exclamo alegremente la voz y el castaño alzo la mirada para encontrarse a una mujer de un extraño cabello rojo.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto desconfiado, arrimando su mochila y preparándose para salir corriendo. La pelirroja hizo una mueca y con un movimiento ágil se bajo de la rama, cayendo limpiamente a su lado.

-Es de mala educación preguntar mi nombre sin ofrecer el tuyo primero –replico la mujer cruzándose de brazos, tenia puesto un top negro y unos diminutos shorts rasgados, con unas sandalias al estilo romano. En su vientre desnudo se podía ver un tatuaje muy elaborado de un sol…no que él estuviera interesado en eso, solo era imposible de no ver.

-Puedo vivir sin eso, adiós –dijo secamente y dando media vuelta, listo para marcharse.

La chica soltó una carcajada y le permitió partir, no sin antes gritarle algo.

-Mi nombre es Yokubo mocoso, y estoy segura de que nos encontraremos de nuevo… está escrito en el sol –exclamo ella con una mirada satisfecha, viendo como el muchacho se largaba después de darle una mirada extraña- sus ojos brillan de un fuego interno, me gusta, me gusta –murmuro frotándose las manos antes de alejarse en dirección hacia su hotel.

En cambio él estudiante seguía con una mueca de extrañeza en sus fracciones, quizá estaba loca, pensó para sí mientras movía la cabeza para apartar sus pensamientos y entraba en el edificio.

-¡Oh! Cesar, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela querido? – Preguntó una mujer de cabellos canos y rostro amable, tras ella un grupo de niños corrían y reían – no corras Lucas, te caerás –grito la mujer a un niño rubio.

-Me fue bien señora María, ¿Cómo estuvo la mañana en el orfanato? –pregunto Cesar con tono amable mientras esquivaba a uno de los niños.

-Atareada, estos niños no descansan ni un momento –refunfuño la anciana –ya estoy mayor para estas cosas y Lucia se la pasa con la cabeza enterrada en ese aparato infernal –se quejo mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo en dirección a la cocina, esquivando niños con la habilidad de quien lo ha hecho cientos de veces.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación y vendré a ayudarla –se ofreció el joven mientras la mujer le mandaba una brillante sonrisa y palabras de agradecimiento, pero con una suave negativa.

Una vez Cesar estuvo en su habitación hizo un mueca y de inmediato abrió la ventana, permitiendo al aire puro llenar el lugar.

-Son tan ruidosos –murmuro para sí mientras se sacaba el uniforme y revelaba su piel con un ligero bronceado natural, no era el cuerpo de un físico culturista, pero tenía músculos firmes y fibrosos, no excesivamente marcados, pero estaban allí como suaves líneas.

Se llevo la mano al cuello donde estaba una diminuta marca de nacimiento, un lobo aullando…era algo peculiar.

De hecho, todo en él era peculiar o...Raro, incluso para la Señora María, aunque ella se esforzaba con tratarlo como a un huérfano mas…razón por la cual Cesar adoptaba esa expresión tan amable a su alrededor, solo para no tenerla encima suyo.

Cesar no hablaba mucho, siempre se mantenía alejado de las personas, lo más cerca posible de las ventanas y con un libro en la mano.

Sus compañeros lo tachaban de anti-social y los profesores pasaban de su existencia, era un alumno normal, con notas promedio.

Cesar cerró los ojos y se sentó bajo la ventana, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared pintada de color beige. Lentamente la somnolencia lo llevo hacia los brazos de Morfeo.

Todo estaba oscuro, se escuchaban gritos, el miedo podía olerse en el aire y de repente sangre, mucha sangre caía por su rostro desde una diminuta grieta, Cesar alzo la mirada y unos ojos aterrorizados iguales a los suyos lo miraban.

La boca abierta y el cabello rubio desparramado, sangre empapando su rostro al igual que las lágrimas.

-¿Mamá? –dijo con un hilo de voz, se llevo las manos a la garganta, su voz sonaba extraña…infantil, se miro las manos, eran pequeñas, como las de un niño.

-Shh pequeño sol, mami esta aquí…solo debes permanecer en silencio ¿sí? Promételo cariño, como cuando jugábamos a las escondidas…quédate en silencio y bien escondido –apremio la mujer entre jadeos.

-…S-Si –asintió asustado por el rostro de su madre, ella sonrío con ternura y Cesar pudo ver sus manos acariciar la superficie que los separaba.

-Buen niño…-la voz de la mujer comenzó a ser mas vaga - Cuando seas un poquito más mayor serás una persona a la que necesitarán, no te preocupes mi pequeño sol, no estarás solo.

Y luego ella se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos aun abiertos y la sangre goteando, las sombras cubrían al niño silencioso, que se tapaba la boca con sus manos mientras lloraba desconsolado.

Cesar soltó un largo jadeo mientras abría los ojos, tardo un tiempo en enfocar la mirada y se dio cuenta que temblaba, cerro con fuerza la mandíbula e inspiro, tratando de aplacarse.

Echo un vistazo hacia el cielo, que ya se había oscurecido con la luna asomándose esplendorosa, ninguna sola estrella o nube a la vista.

El castaño se levanto y se estiro sintiendo a sus miembros entumecidos, hizo una mueca al sentirse sucio y sudoroso, así que tomo sus utensilios y camino hacia el baño comunal del orfanato, suspiro con alivio cuando no vio a nadie dentro.

-Debe de ser muy tarde –murmuro distraído mientras se desvestía por completo y dejaba al agua fría acariciarlo.

Se limpio a conciencia, puesto que detestaba la sensación de suciedad y pegajosidad, le recordaba a la sensación de la sangre cayendo por su rostro.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraba limpio se seco con la toalla y se vistió, pantalones holgados y una camiseta algo vieja, camino descalzo hasta su habitación y busco sus zapatillas.

Azules y desgastadas, pero les tenia cariño así que se la puso y se dirigió a la ventana, subiéndose en ella con un ágil salto, miro a los costados y vio a todas las luces apagadas así que tomo impulso y salto hacia una de las gruesas ramas del árbol que se encontraba casi pegado a su habitación.

Con la experiencia digna de alguien que lo ha hecho muchas veces salto hacia el suelo y casi tropezó con un gato negro que se encontraba pasando por allí.

-lo siento pequeñito –se disculpo acariciando el lomo del felino que ronroneaba ante las atenciones recibidas.

Cesar se irguió y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón deseando haberse puesto una sudadera.

-Sol…sol, sol…no soy un sol mamá –murmuro para sí, pensando en el único recuerdo de su madre que aun poseía.

-Claro que no lo eres –irrumpió una carcajeante voz, Cesar se tenso y se giro de inmediato. Allí se encontraba de nuevo esa extraña mujer, con la misma ropa y una botella vacía en la mano.

-¿disculpa? –se indigno, ¿Qué se creía esa mujer? Estrecho los ojos con desconfianza mientras retrocedía un paso.

-Bah, cállate y ayúdame mocoso, la tierra está moviéndose sola –gruño la mujer tambaleándose hacia el adolescente.

-¿estás borracha? –hizo una mueca al captar el aroma a alcohol en esa mujer, joder…si alguien prendía fuego cerca de ella, explotaría toda la calle.

La pelirroja pareció ofendida un instante antes de tropezar con sus propios pies y caer al suelo de manera indigna.

-…hum, ¿no? –exclamo con una tonta risita mientras luchaba por volver a levantarse.

Cesar rodo los ojos y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero su instinto humano le grito que ayudara a esa mujer.

Chirrío los dientes con molestia antes de girarse hacia la mujer que parloteaba hacia la pared y se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse.

-todo un caballero –expreso la de ojos amarillos mientras caminaba apoyada en el adolescente que era más bajo que ella, para eterna vergüenza de Cesar, pero es que ella era muy alta.

Caminaron hasta el parque, donde ella insistió en sentarse en una banca, el joven de ojos oliva accedió a sentarse a su lado tras mucha insistencia.

-Te dije que nos encontraríamos de nuevo –dijo Yokubo después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

-Es una coincidencia –replico Cesar sin mirarla.

-Es el destino –declaro ella con vehemencia – lo vi en tus ojos, me estabas esperando –sonrió.

Cesar la miro, acababa de confirmar que ella se encontraba absolutamente loca.

-No lo creo, no busco encontrarme con una loca borracha que se viste como una _ramera –_ bien, eso ultimo NO era necesario, pero no pudo reprimirlo, se preparo para disculparse pero se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eso fue cruel –refunfuño ella, pero su sonrisa era alegre. Cesar no pudo evitar mirarla, ella era resplandeciente, irritante, pero resplandeciente…. Como el Sol - yo era como tú, siempre esperando aquello que me hiciera sentir viva, necesitada… quería ser alguien, quería que mi existencia tuviera sentido –de repente parecía lucida y Cesar no pudo evitar relajarse un poco con ella.

-¿lo lograste? –inquirió, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al encontrarse deseo de saberlo.

-…ahora lo encontré, a mis diecinueve años, diez años después de perderlo todo, mi vida vuelve a tener sentido –sonrió ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos de búho.

-¿crees que podre encontrar el sentido de mi vida? –pregunto Cesar con un titubeó y un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Para eso estoy aquí mocoso, ¿te lo dije no? Tus ojos me llamaron –sonrió con malicia tomándolo de la barbilla y fijando sus ojos en los oliva del adolescente- veo las llamaradas del sol. Veo que el Decimo no estaba equivocado –murmuro satisfecha antes de soltarlo y levantarse.

Cesar la miro un poco confundido, pero no hablo. Ella se giro a mirarle con porte majestuoso y le dijo.

-Si quieres volver a hablar conmigo, te esperare aquí mañana en la noche –exclamo Yokubo antes de alejarse a paso saltarín y coqueteando con cualquier persona que se encontraba en su camino.

Cesar suspiro y volvió al orfanato, pero antes de dormir se miro al espejo detenidamente, tratando de ver el fuego que la chica insistía en ver.

Pero no encontró nada más que unos opacos ojos de un verde raro. Chasqueo la lengua y se fue a dormir. Resuelto a no volver a cruzarse con esa mujer de nuevo.

Pero sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrarse al día siguiente a la misma hora en el banco, donde ella lo esperaba.

Esa acción se repitió a menudo, y Cesar comenzó a confiar en ella, llegando incluso a contarle algunas cosas que recordaba de su pasado, pocas puesto que su memoria era difusa.

Le conto de su amor por los animales y su sueño de ser médico, hablo sobre su instituto y sus libros. Ella solo escuchaba con una botella de licor en sus manos, mientras constantemente soltaba comentarios fuera de lugar que lo hacían reír.

Esta noche, Cesar se extraño cuando al llegar ella no se encontraba en el banco. Giro la cabeza buscándola, pero no había rastro. Se sentó a esperarla mientras contaba las estrellas y entonces escucho un fuerte estruendo en medio del bosque pegado a los límites del parque.

Corrió hacia allí y se quedo estático, con la boca abierta de asombro.

Allí se encontraba un hombre cubierto de sangre, una guadaña en mano que resplandecía con llamas rojas, a su lado estaba otro hombre que jadeaba y se aferraba el hombro que brillaba en amarillo opaco. Pero dejando de lado el aspecto destruido del bosque y a los dos hombres heridos, los ojos de Cesar estaban fijos en la femenina figura cuyos ojos brillaban con locura y una sonrisa de placer en sus labios.

Yokubo, sus pies cubiertos por unas largas botas de tacón alto cubiertos por flamas amarillas y el cabello mas alborotado de lo normal, en una de sus manos estaba una botella de vodka.

- _Ustedes malditos esbirros, ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a una belleza como yo?_ –grito ella claramente enfurecida en un idioma que Cesar reconocía vagamente como italiano.

El adolescente casi grito al ver a ambos hombres lanzarse hacia ella, pero entonces sus ojos incrédulos captaron los fluidos movimientos de los pies de la mujer, uno de sus filosos tacones se incrusto en el rostro del hombre de la guadaña enviándolo hacia un árbol, donde se estrello y una de sus manos apretó el rostro del otro hombre y lo estampo contra el suelo, causando grietas profundas mientras que gruñía - _¿es que acaso no ves que soy una delicada flor?_

Cesar parpadeo tontamente mientras veía que ninguno de los hombres se movía, entonces Yokubo pareció captar su presencia e hizo una mueca.

-Mierda, ¿lo viste todo? –pregunto ella volviendo a hablar español, Yokubo se mordisqueo los labios antes de suspirar y alzar la mirada hacia el cielo- ¿te debo una explicación verdad?

La mirada de reproche del adolescente era obvia, Yokubo refunfuño y luego se acerco a paso lento, Cesar se tenso y resistió la urgencia de apartarse.

-Bien, supongo que no podía atrasarlo más –dijo ella tomando un largo trago de la botella.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco y Yokubo comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Yokubo Soleil Della Notte, soy una mafiosa perteneciente a la _Famiglia Vongola_ , bajo la rama de los asesinos independientes _Varia_ , con el cargo de _Guardiana del Sol_ –comenzó a decir- Tu padre, fue un Hacker al mando de _Varia_ , uno muy bueno, lo conocí de niña –sonrió – te pareces a él.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó con rostro neutro.

-Fui enviada a buscarte Cesar Moreno, tú has sido elegido por el _Decimo Capo Vongola_ para ser el Guardián del Sol del Undécimo Jefe, o como nosotros preferimos decir... de la _Neo Seconda Generazione_ –explico ella con tono sonriente.

-Me niego, dile a tu jefe que no lo hare –se rehusó de inmediato, ignorando el pinchazo de tu corazón.

-No puedo, Tsuna-san está muerto, esa fue su última orden –rio ella antes de mirarlo con ojos penetrantes –espere diez años para esto, un mocoso que no sabe lo que quiere de su vida no es rival para mí –siseo la pelirroja con tono peligroso.

-No puedes obligarme –reacciono el, intentando alejarse, repentinamente cayendo en cuenta de que ella era una _asesina profesional._

-Está escrito en tu destino, el anillo te llama –murmuro ella sacando un anillo de entre sus pechos. Cesar sintió a su corazón palpitar cuando vio la joya- quieras o no eres un Vongola, estas bajo la protección del nuevo cielo –dijo Yokubo.

-… ¿Qué eran esas flamas? Yo no puedo hacer eso –desvió el tema mientras se mordía el labio.

-Son llamas de la Última Voluntad, la mía es la llama del Sol –sonrió ella y de su palma salió una pequeña flama- y tú, también lo tienes mocoso. Solo que aún no despierta, está escondida esperando su momento de aparecer.

-Mientes –gruño el joven con desconfianza.

Yokubo iba a replicar pero repentinamente se lanzo sobre él y lo echo al suelo con brusquedad mientras una bala rozaba la mejilla de la mujer.

-Quédate abajo y guárdalo, no te muevas ¿oíste? -murmuro Yokubo antes de pararse y activando sus flamas, se acuchillo y salto a gran altura, donde un hombre estaba suspendido, una flama azul cubría las plantas de sus pies.

Cesar la miro mientras aferraba el anillo en sus manos, su cabeza comenzó a palpitar y las palabras de su madre acudieron a él, gruño y trato de enfocar su mirada a donde Yokubo peleaba.

El castaño quiso gritar una advertencia cuando diviso a otra figura acercándose a la mujer, pero la voz no salía. Jadeo cuando el dolor de cabeza se hizo más intenso y escucho el grito de Yokubo.

Alzo la cabeza de golpe y observo horrorizado como ella caía. La sangre, la oscuridad…

Y de repente su madre estaba allí, parado frente a él viéndose tan dulce y hermosa, sonriente y compasiva.

-¿Qué debo hacer mamá? –pregunto desesperado e impotente, asustado.

-Ya eres mayor mi pequeño sol, solo busca en tu interior –dijo la aparición antes de desvanecerse.

Y Cesar volvió a abrir los ojos con la determinación brillando en sus ojos oliva y se puso el anillo en el dedo corazón. Este brillo cegadoramente de amarillo y las llamas comenzaron a salir descontroladas de sus manos antes de comenzar a entretejer algo. De un momento a otro, una guadaña dorada se encontraba en sus manos.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –se cuestiono mirando algo asustado al arma en sus manos y entonces el anillo volvió a brillar otra vez y proyecto una figura.

Un hombre alto, moreno, con el cabello blanco cortado al estilo militar, vestido de traje, con las manos vendadas, una cicatriz por encima de la nariz y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- _¡AL EXTREMO! Yo te guiare, lucha por Vongola. Esgrime el Arma que el anillo decidió para ti y atácalos –_ hablo la figura con energía. Cesar se sobresalto cuando el cuerpo de Yokubo choco contra el suelo.

-¡pero no sé cómo! A parte ¿Quién eres? ¿Un fantasma? –Cesar estaba entrando en pánico, la fantasmal figura se erizo y giro la cabeza con espanto.

- _¿fantasmas? Eso es del diablo ¡Al extremo! –_ grito la figura y aun en medio de la tensión Cesar sintió el impulso de golpearse la cara con la mano…o una piedra – _Soy Sasagawa Ryohei, Decimo Guardián del Sol de Vongola, parte de mi alma está guardada en el anillo para guiar a las generaciones venideras. Ahora escucha bien –_ dijo poniéndose serio repentinamente- _déjate guiar por tu instinto, confía en ti mismo y da lo mejor de ti. Lleva tu última voluntad al extremo –_ ordeno y Cesar solo pudo asentir con seguridad antes de correr hacia donde el hombre de la flama azul estaba a punto de asesinar a Yokubo.

Con un movimiento sorprendentemente fluido esgrimió la guadaña que se sentía como una extensión de su cuerpo y brillaba como el sol. El enemigo salto y esquivo a duras penas, maldiciendo en italiano. El otro enemigo yacía a poca distancia, completamente noqueado.

- _No le des tiempo de atacarte, ve a sus puntos descubiertos_ –le dijo Ryohei y Cesar obedeció, consiguió golpearle y mandarlo a unos metros – _bien, estará tardara un rato en levantarse, ahora despierta a tu maestra –_ ordeno señalando a la chica.

-Está muy herida…y no es mi maestra –jadeo Cesar arrodillándose a su lado para comprobar su pulso, era estable, pero lento.

- _Lo es, ella lucho para protegerte y te enseño a descubrirte a ti mismo, lo he oído ¡Al extremo! –_ Regaño Ryohei mientras acercaba su traslucido rostro hacia ella – _utiliza los atributos de Activación –_ instruyo, Cesar lo miro con cierta exasperación.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto tratando de calmarse, el pánico no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

- _oh cierto, bien...concéntrate en tu deseo de sanar la herida de Yokubo-chan, solo piensa en ello y deja que ese deseo fluya por tu cuerpo –_ dijo Ryohei, Cesar obedeció y al cabo de unos momentos Yokubo abrió los ojos mientras jadeaba – _bien hecho, ahora debo irme. Estas en buenas manos ¡Patéales el trasero AL EXTREMO!-_ Grito el guardián desvaneciéndose.

-Te lo dije –jadeo ella sonriendo con orgullo al verlo con el anillo, el arma y las flamas- eres un Vongola, _eres Famiglia –_ dijo ella y extrañamente Cesar comprendió el significado de la palabra.

Yokubo se levanto del suelo al mismo tiempo que los otros dos despertaban y de repente sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en la botella rota a varios metros, el pasto humedecido por el alcohol y de repente el cuerpo entero de Yokubo se encendió en llamas doradas mientras una tétrica sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios carnosos.

-como se **atreven** a desperdiciar mi **precioso licor** –siseo completamente colérica antes de correr hacia ellos y obligándolos a estrellarse entre sí mientras que con una poderosa patada los mandaba al suelo, sus ojos brillaban enfurecidos mientras se sus tacones se clavaban violentamente en las nucas de ambos hombres, incrustando cada vez más las cabezas de ellos en la tierra, Yokubo soltaba risas histéricas de vez en cuando mientras que Cesar miraba alucinado la bestialidad de la mujer.

-… genial –no pudo evitar decir cuando Yokubo le hizo una llave a uno de ellos que sollozaba su rendición.

De un momento a otro, Cesar sintió el cuerpo cansado y se desvaneció en la inconciencia escuchando su nombre en labios de su nueva maestra.

Maestra, eso sonaba bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yokubo estaba radiante, tarareaba con alegría mientras que apachurraba a un tímido e incómodo Cesar, ambos con maletas y camino al aeropuerto.

La Señora María no había puesto muchas objeciones, en especial porque Yokubo parecía darle demasiado miedo como para hablar.

Así que una vez que Cesar Moreno accedió a ir a Japón (¿Qué no era italiana?) armaron las maletas y fueron de inmediato al aeropuerto.

-…deberás aprender japonés e italiano –dijo Yokubo en su asiento de primera clase con los pies extendidos mientras una esteticista la atendía, una de sus manos estaba en las garras de una manicurista mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una copa de _Champan_ , su cara estaba cubierta de una cosa verde y pepinos, su cabello con ruleros y Cesar no pudo evitar replantear su decisión de volverse un guardián de Vongola.

Porque mientras que Yokubo parecía estar en el paraíso, el estaba hasta el cuello con libros de idiomas con la misión de aprender **ambos** idiomas antes de llegar a Japón.

Primer Guardián, Localizado.

Misión Exitosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nufufufu, no pueden quejarse, este es un capitulo largo xD, les advierto que profundizare en lo máximo en la vida de cada adorable niño Vongola.

Y a poco no esperaron que apareciera Ryohei? Asdsasdsa a mi casi se me salieron las lagrimillas muahaha.

Bien bien, les daré un dato del siguiente destino.

¡Argentina!

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, gracias por los comentarios.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Las mujeres se detenían y susurraban entre ellas mientras que sus ojos enamorados observaban sin parpadear al atractivo hombre de metro noventa, rasgos sensuales parcialmente ocultos por unas gafas de montura negra y un largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

Ninguna de las mujeres parecía registrar la expresión tensa del hombre mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Che, ¿viste eso Lupe? Esta más bueno que el pan –susurro una joven mujer a su amiga mientras ambas soltaban risitas.

-Si, si ¿estará perdido? –se pregunto la otra y se congelo en su lugar cuando el atractivo hombre se acerco a ellas.

-Disculpe Señorita, ¿podría decirme si conoce a esta persona? –pregunto con voz profunda, un acento extraño. Sus ojos se mostraban suaves y exhibía una sonrisa amable.

La mujer tartamudeo sonrojada y con dedos temblorosos tomo el papel, su mirada se amplió al ver a la figura en la fotografía.

-No, lo siento –dijo ella con rapidez devolviéndole de inmediato la fotografía y arrastrando a su amiga lejos de allí.

-¿pero qué te pasa? –le susurro su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-¡El tipo de la foto parecía un delincuente! Esa gente no es buena, te lo digo –afirmó rotundamente.

Alexander permaneció parado mientras fruncía el seño ante la poca educación de la mujer. Volvió a mirar la imagen e hizo una mueca de disgusto, antes de suspirar.

- _me pregunto cómo quiere que encuentre a un mocoso mimado que no estudia ni trabaja_ –gruño para si en italiano mientras seguía caminando.

La gente se apartaba de su paso al observar la expresión huraña del obvio extranjero.

-¿debería buscar debajo de los puentes y en los bancos de los parques? –se pregunto volviendo a su español mediocre. Aun no olvidaba la irritante sonrisa socarrona de Gwinvere cuando tuvo que enseñarle a hablar el absurdamente complicado idioma.

Su atención se desvió hacia un parque y decidió ir a sentarse allí, para descansar un rato. La búsqueda le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y eso lo irritaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven de llamativo cabello celestre rapado en un lado y peinado a lo punk pero a la vez cayendo con cierta elegancia en el otro dormitaba bajo un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Hacia algo de frio así que tenia puesta una gabardina algo desgastada con diversos nombres de bandas de música pesada, bajo ella se podía notar un pantalón ajustado color negro y unas botas militares.

Por supuesto que no se debería de olvidar las perforaciones en ambas orejas, tres a la izquierda y dos a la derecha para más detalles. Era el tipo de persona de la huirías por temor a un robo.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente cuando sintió un movimiento y llevo una de sus manos a su bolsillo, de donde extrajo un pequeño tubo y se alejo de un salto.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –le grito a su oponente, alguien alto con una gabardina negra, al igual que casi toda su ropa. La bufanda color gris ceniza y las gafas de montura negra escondían parcialmente su rostro.

Presiono el botón y de inmediato se alargo hasta convertirse en un tubo mecánico. Adopto una posición defensiva mientras sus ojos calculaban a su oponente con frialdad.

Muy a su asombro el cuerpo entero del enemigo se encontraba cubierto por flamas de la niebla, sus manos cubiertas por nudillos de acero con púas. El adolescente de cabello llamativo hizo una mueca y se estremeció. Su aura gritaba peligro.

-Lento –murmuro la figura prácticamente apareciéndose frente a él y golpeando en su dirección. El muchacho sonrió socarrón antes de desvanecerse y tele transportarse a unos pasos detrás.

-No lo creo –mascullo volviendo a tele transportarse e intentando atacar al hombre.

-Impulsivo –volvió a decir mientras le agarraba de la cabeza ante los ojos sorprendidos del muchacho y lo lanzaba hacia un árbol.

A su alrededor la gente seguía caminando como si nada, sin registrar la pelea ni a ellos.

-¿un campo ilusorio? –murmuro el joven, su mente maquinando a gran velocidad.

-Distraído –el enemigo se apareció detrás y el de cabellos celestes se erizo antes de aparecerse en la copa de un árbol.

-En serio hombre, ¿Qué rayos te hice? -le grito esgrimiendo su arma titubeante, tenía un plan, tenía altas probabilidades de hacerlo p- y de repente el maldito árbol se desplomo en el suelo.

Había muchos hombres repentinamente, todos ellos de diferentes colores. El odiaba lo colorido, (cosa irónica puesto que esto era "La Boca") y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Una ilusión, es una maldita ilusión –gruño el muchacho cabreado mientras se concentraba en romperla.

La realidad cambio un poco, el seguía acostado pero esta vez una persona se encontraba parado enfrente suyo.

-Oye, Oye…. Eso no fue agradable –mascullo con una sonrisa irritada mientras se levantaba.

-No entiendo lo que el Decimo vio en ti –suspiro el hombre, ignorándolo descaradamente y mirando a los alrededores.

-No hables como si me conocieras –espetó cruzándose de brazos y el hombre lo miro como si fuera mierda bajo sus zapatos.

-Key Cross, dieciséis años, huérfano, quedaste a cargo de la familia Cavallone hasta la destrucción y asesinato de la familia. Emigraste hasta Argentina donde vives como un vagabundo sin estudios, ni trabajo –dijo monótonamente como si fuera algo obvio, Key sentía los puños cosquillear para darle un golpe a ese maldito bastardo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres sabelotodo? –pregunto hostil, claramente preparado para escapar…quizá Moscú le sentaría bien.

-Tengo ordenes de llevarte a la fortaleza Vongola, soy Alexandr Vorobiov -se presentó haciendo un corto movimiento de cortesía. El cuerpo entero de Key se congelo.

-Eso es imposible, todos saben que Vongola está destruida –dijo con un hilo de voz, negándose tozudamente a que la esperanza comenzara a nacer en su corazón- Todos ellos están muertos, los guardianes, COMBUSIN, Varia…Cavallone –su voz sonó dolida al pronuncia las ultimas palabas. Dino había sido como su padre cuando Don Tsunayoshi lo dejo a su cargo después de la muerte de sus padres.

La mirada impaciente de Sasha se suavizo un poco al ver la expresión desvalida del adolescente y alzo los ojos al cielo. Le recordaba a su propia juventud, antes de que Xanxus lo salvara.

-Soy el _Neo Secondo_ Guardián de la Niebla Varia, Vongola aun no ha caído –dijo con tono de voz firme.

-Todos los guardianes están muertos- refuto, aun sin creérselo.

-Lambo Bovino está vivo, la voluntad de Vongola aun está con vida –rebusco en su bolsillo ante la atenta mirada de Key y de allí extrajo una pequeña cajita, al abrirla Key inspiro profundamente al ver el anillo Vongola brillando con su propia luz- Tú fuiste elegido por _Neo Primo Vongola,_ Don Tsuna decidió que tú serás la niebla que confundirá a los enemigos del nuevo cielo –dijo con los ojos azules relampagueando detrás de las gafas.

-¿y si me niego? –reto sin quitar la mirada del anillo, aquel que se creía que había sido destruido. Aquel que solía exhibir el excéntrico Mukuro, y de vez en cuando la Dulce Chrome.

Sasha pareció encontrar eso divertido y soltó una risa corta, baja y masculina. Muy seductora.

-No te estoy preguntando mocoso, te lo estoy comunicando –sus ojos brillaron por un segundo antes de que su sonrisa divertida se transformara en una expresión seria y tomara a Key de la nuca y lo empurara detrás del árbol –silencio –siseo antes de alejarse de un salto hacia un campo más abierto y crear una barrera de niebla para la protección.

Key permaneció escondido y observo, la espalda de un hombre pelirrojo y alto, por un segundo su corazón se detuvo cuando pensó que era la corona funeraria…Zakuro, sin embargo el aire llego a sus pulmones cuando descubrió que no era él. Su llama de la tormenta no era lo suficientemente fuerte, y los rasgos que vio cuando Alexandr lo envió bajo tierra gritando de agonía no eran los mismos que los de ese monstruo.

Decidió analizar la batalla desde su lugar, después de todo el mismo Alexandr lo había apartado.

Sus ojos rápidamente captaron otras cinco, no, seis figuras escondidas esperando su oportunidad. Se encogió en su lugar tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras que repentinamente Vorobiov era emboscado por cinco de los hombres, el ultimo permanecía escondido, Key se mordisqueo el labio con sospecha, como debería de actuar… ¿involucrarse o no?, ¿sería una ayuda o una molestia?

Key era débil, ridículamente débil, lo supo en el mismo instante en que vio el cadáver de Don Dino cubierto de sangre, Romario yacía prácticamente despedazado delante de él. El joven se estremeció en su lugar y de repente se encontró en medio de la batalla, jadeando por el fuerte golpe recibido.

Alexandr no dio muestras de reconocer su presencia y siguió atacando sin piedad, combinando sus llamas ilusorias con mortíferos ataques, sorprendentemente parecía inafectado ante los golpes que recibía, su cuero cubierto de llamas de la niebla parecían actuar como una capa dura e impenetrable.

Con manos sudorosas el joven Cross se preparo para atacar, analizando cuidadosamente su entorno. De los cinco que se habían ensañado con Alexandr, solo dos seguían moviéndose para atacarlo, no durarían mucho tiempo antes de que el Guardián de Varia los aniquilara como un Nazi al ver un judío.

No alcanzo a seguir pensando puesto que tuvo que esquivar apresuradamente un ataque, mientras sacaba el bastón metálico y lo blandía, medio agazapado en la grama, los pies posicionados y tensos para moverse en un segundo.

Su atacante, una lluvia se preparo para atacarlo, allí, Key sonrió y de desapareció, justo para aparecerse a su costado e incrustar el bastón en las espinillas de su enemigo con fuerza.

Volvió a desaparecerse y aparecerse por encima del hombre donde cayó con fuerza sobre la espalda de su enemigo, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando escucho algo crujir bajo él.

Entonces recibió una patada en las piernas que lo tumbo a un lado, apresuradamente intento aparecerse un poco más lejos, pero la figura se le interpuso agarrándolo del cuello.

Era alto, fornido y de expresión cruel, su llama brillaba tanto como el sol, jadeo intentando hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones y de reojo vio que Alexandr ya había asesinado al último de sus oponentes y lo miraba sin intensiones de ayudar.

Los ojos de Key eran grandes y luminosos, comúnmente expresaban con transparencia sus emociones y pensamientos, esta vez en particular expresaban un: ¿Qué mierda haces? Ayúdame cabrón.

La bufanda había abandonado el rostro del hombre mayor, así que fácilmente se podían ver sus expresiones. El maldito estaba sonriendo y modulo silenciosamente.

-Esto es la mafia –fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

El hombre que sostenía a Key se largó a reír y comenzó a hablar en italiano, Cross sabia italiano, no por nada había vivido en Italia toda su infancia. Y se cabreo con las palabras de ese grandulón.

Sin embargo cuando su bastón se rompió sobre la cabeza del hombre, admitió que probablemente no había sido una elección muy inteligente.

-Mocoso –escucho que alguien gruñía y de repente sintió un ligero peso en su mano derecha, la presión sobre su cuello se aligero y de un momento a otro estaba libre.

Su enemigo jadeaba a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿olvidas que puedes tele transportarte? –Le pregunto su actual aliado mientras le sostenía de los hombros- eres un táctico, sin embargo en la mafia debes de saber reaccionar a tus instintos. En una batalla los planes no lo son todo si dudas de ti mismo- refunfuñó malhumorado antes de soltarlo- esta es tu ultima oportunidad, usa el anillo para vencerlo. Si no lo hacer, _no eres digno de ser un Vongola_ –expreso con desdén antes de alejarse unos pasos.

Key miro el anillo con el sello de la niebla e inspiro mientras sentía una calidez recorrerle, al abrir los ojos vio a su llama de la niebla formar una cosa en sus manos, era su bastón, reparado y con un ligero tono violáceo a demás de estar cubierto de llamas.

Pero eso no era todo, no. A su lado se encontraban dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer.

- _Oya, oya…creí que no sería llamado tan rápido –_ dijo un burlón hombre con peinado de piña, el muy muerto Mukuro Rokudo.

- _…Mukuro-sama –_ reprocho la doncella de igual peinado – _el niño está confundido_ –Chrome le sonrió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- _…tienes un gusto horrible mocoso, ¿Eso es una cresta de gallo o qué? –_ el fantasma con ojos bicolor acerco su mano al cabello celeste del muchacho.

Key hizo una expresión ofendida y se aparto, antes de mirar de reojo a su oponente que ya se había levantado con una expresión no muy amigable.

-Es mejor que tener una piña en la cabeza –mascullo mordaz ante la sonrisa irritada de Rokudo.

- _Basta, tenemos asuntos más importantes aquí –_ Siseo la chica mirando con enfado a su compañero.

- _Oh, allí está el mocoso de Viper… ¿Alexis Varonei? –_ se pregunto Mukuro, claramente alegre de volver al mundo humano y agito la mano en dirección donde Alexandr estaba.

- _Querido, es Alexandr, y sabes que no puede vernos –_ Chrome tenía una atemorizante expresión amable y Mukuro cerro la boca – _Estamos aquí para ayudarte Key-kun._

-Su cuerpo es indestructible, lo tiene prácticamente todo forrado en metal bajo la piel, sus llamas también son poderosas, es un peleador...Boxeador, no, esa postura…entrenamiento Militar -dedujo con sus ojos analizando a su oponente. Por su mente pasaron mil y una posibilidades, arriba no, costados tampoco, la espalda imposible, de frente sería un suicidio.

- _Piensa gallina-kun, ¿en qué parte no estaría cubierto de metal?_ –pregunto un entretenido ilusionista volando por encima del muchacho.

-Ewww – Key hizo una mueca de asco mientras Mukuro soltaba su extravagante risa y Chrome de golpeaba la frente con la mano.

 _-Una parte que siempre está en movimiento, a la cual no es fácil acceder y si golpeas, mueres de inmediato –_ ayudo Chrome con su tono amable.

Los ojos de Key se ampliaron y una fiera sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios con un movimiento se desapareció delante del hombre que le ataco, Key se desapareció de inmediato y lo golpeo en la cara causándole un aullido de dolor, volvió a aparecerse de cuchillas en el piso y con una patada barrio el suelo haciéndole caer como una torre.

El enemigo jadeaba y daba golpes sueltos mientras que intentaba ver lo que pasaba, pero Key había usado un truco muy típico y simple de los ilusionistas, la ceguera temporal.

Bien, tenía a un grandulón agitado en el suelo y que a demás no veía un carajo, bien la parte débil brillaba a los ojos de Key que sonrió con triunfo y de un solo golpe, desnuco al hombre asesinándolo de inmediato.

Mukuro y Chrome se desvanecieron en el acto y Alexandr sonrió, después de todo, Tsunayoshi-sama, sí sabía lo que hacía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tienes que aprender japonés, bah –discrepo el peli-celeste con la cabeza enterrada en un libro sentado cómodamente en el avión de primera clase.

Alexandr también estaba sentado a su lado, con la mirada fija en su laptop, mientras tecleaba con rapidez, se le veía extremamente concentrado.

Ambos estaban adecuadamente vendados y curados, a pesar de que Sasha había tenido que usar su atractivo para que la enfermera accediera a tratarlos y no denunciarlos porque parecía que acabaran de salir de robar de un banco y de perder a la policía luego de un enfrentamiento.

-También volverás al instituto, ninguno alumno mío será un vago –le dijo desde su asiento y Key gimió golpeando su cabeza repetidamente contra la pared del avión.

Sasha sonrió con ligereza, después de todo ser niñera no era tan malo.

Segundo Vongola, Encontrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asdfsasdsasdfdsa capitulo nuevo! Estoy en inspiración mode on, no olviden decirme que les parece y si no trato bien a sus bebes, me lo dicen con golpes y todo si quieren (? Ok no.

Espero que les haya gustado, puse mi mayor esfuerzo a pesar de que no sé nada de Argentina aparte de Bariloche y eso que solo fui a esquiar mientras hacia un frio del diablo hace mucho tiempo. Eso es malo, considerando que mi país está a día y medio en coche de la frontera._.

Bueno bueno, tengo una cosa mas que decirles: una adorable jovencita ha hecho dibujos de todo el sensual Escuadron Zero, por favor..pasen a verlo, son adorables –insertar corazón-

Es una página de Facebook: Ari Kuma.

Siguiendo la línea temporal (? xD

Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente destino!

-Sonido de tambores y trompetas-

¡México!

Nos vemos en México mis queridas! –Se pone sombrero mariachi y mostacho - ¡que viva el cliché! ¡Tacos! (?)

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un hombre de cabello plateado y piel deliciosamente bronceada sonreía pícaro, con ambos brazos rodeando a dos jovencitas de piel clara y cabellos chocolate.

-Bueno, yo solo soy un _Bambino_ que vino a buscar a su destino en el bello país de México –dijo con tono seductor a una de las muchachas.

-¿Destino? –sonrió coqueta una de las chicas batiendo la pestaña.

-Si, ¿acaso eres tú mi destino _ragazza_? –Pregunto tomándola de la barbilla y acercándola – ¿o eres tú, mi _picola bambina? –_ se giro hacia la otra estrechando su cintura y acercándolo a él.

Ambas mujeres soltaron risitas enamoradas antes de que se escuchara un grito furioso y la sonrisa del de cabello plata impecablemente peinado hacia atrás se hiciera tensa.

-Bueno _amore_ , este _bambino_ debe volar ahora, mi madre está enferma a en el hotel y no puedo dejarla sola mucho tiempo –dijo con tono triste, bajando su ojo gris hacia el suelo, puesto que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche negro que lo hacía ver misterioso.

Acaricio las mejillas de cada una de las chicas con sus largos dedos de pianista y se alejo con paso lento hasta doblar una esquina y echarse a correr como si el diablo le persiguiera.

Y efectivamente, escucho el grito indignado de las chicas sumándose al de otras mujeres.

Eso de ir seduciendo mujeres con novio, casadas, viudas, vírgenes y demás es algo que no se debería de hacer, pero Santino no podía resistirlo, en especial cuando había un buen sexo de por medio, aunque los hombres solían ser más fogosos en ese ámbito, se relamió los labios al ver a un hombre con un trasero particularmente apetitoso y dejo de correr mientras se alisaba las arrugas invisibles de su traje. Que consistía en una chaqueta negra, un jersey color crema cubriendo la camisa blanca con tres botones abiertos, pantalones gris oscuro que combinaban con sus ojos y relucientes zapatos negros. Se veía para matar.

- _Bambino…_ ¿podrías ayudarme? Me perdí de camino a mi hotel –dramatizo al atractivo muchacho que se sonrojo furiosamente al verlo.

-..h-hum... si –sonrió ruborizado, Santino sonrió encantado mientras que de un movimiento descarado lo abrazaba y le besaba en las mejillas muy cerca de los labios.

- _Grazie_ –sonrió brillante y ambos comenzaron a caminar hablando de cosas casuales. En un momento dado, el joven mexicano lo invito a comer y Santino acepto con una sonrisa galante.

Ambos entraron a un restaurante familiar y fueron atendidos por una Señora llamada Perla, amable y sonriente. Su comida era deliciosa y su licor enérgico. La mujer tenía cuatro meseros, dos muchachas, Linda y Dulce, un joven llamado Lucas y su propio hijo, Diego.

Ella relato con mucho orgullo como logro hacer sobresalir a su restaurante después de la muerte de su esposo, un italiano. Santino la escuchaba sin desatender a su pareja que lo miraba cautivado, solía soltar frases en italiano a ambos, causando sonrojos y suspiro de sus acompañantes hasta que la Señora Perla tuvo que ir a atender a otros clientes y Santino quedo coqueteando con Rodrigo, rozando algunas veces sus manos o sus piernas, lanzando una picara sonrisa o compartiendo una profunda mirada.

Al final de la velada, Santino se ofreció a acompañarle a su casa, donde Rodrigo le invitó a pasar.

Y en estos momentos, Rodrigo se encontraba jadeando en la cama mientras era enérgicamente embestido por el italiano, que le susurraba promesas de amor al oído. Ambos se besaron largamente antes de que el orgasmo los golpeara y Santino se dejara caer agotado a su lado.

Rodrigo se durmió casi de inmediato y Santino se levantó de la cama con sigilo, se vistió con rapidez y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, sin dejar una sola nota ni nada más.

Después de todo, ya tenía lo que buscaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven de cabello y ojos chocolate se encontraba sentado entre las ramas de un árbol, con sus preciosos ojos fijos en un libro de apariencia interesante y los oídos cubiertos por audífonos, de vez en cuando el muchacho comenzaba a canturrear con voz dulce y alegre.

Sin embargo repentinamente alzo la mirada cuando escucho una campana y miro el reloj de su muñeca derecha. Se levanto de la rama y se dejo caer en el suelo con gracia.

Miro hacia arriba para asegurarse de que no olvido nada y de repente se encontró a punto de caer, al menos hasta que un brazo se aferro a su cintura para su vergüenza.

- _¡scusi!_ Lo siento mucho joven, fue culpa mía –se disculpó un hombre alto e imponente.

El muchacho de piel morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, también fue mi culpa –dijo con una expresión tranquila mientras se alejaba unos pasos -¿es extranjero? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza para fijarse en el parche que cubría uno de los ojos del hombre mientras que el otro brillaba en gris profundo.

-Sí, vengo a buscar a alguien –sonrió el hombre llevando las manos al bolsillo de su abrigo.

-¿en serio? Si quiere puedo ayudarle a buscar, conozco a mucha gente –se ofreció, después de todo, ya se habían acabado las clases y hoy era su día libre en el trabajo.

-Me seria de mucha ayuda jovencito, busco a un muchacho llamado Diego Ragazza –expreso amablemente.

-Ya veo, ¿es pariente suyo? –pregunto el joven con tono pensativo.

-No, nunca lo había visto. Estoy aquí por órdenes del Jefe de su padre –respondió haciendo una expresión resignada- pero es difícil encontrar a alguien si ni siquiera sabes cómo se ve.

-Es posible, ¿ha intentado contactar al padre o madre del muchacho? –pregunto con sus grandes ojos fijos en el extranjero.

-Jacques está muerto, era un buen hombre. De su esposa no se casi nada, él no hablaba mucho de ella –dijo con un puchero.

-Sí, mi padre no quería que mi madre se entere –dijo el joven comenzando a caminar casualmente. La situación era obvia para ambos.

-Sabes que tengo que llevarte ¿no? –dijo Santino sin moverse de su lugar.

-Creí que Vongola había caído –dijo Diego cambiando de tema –Don Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes habían muerto, mi padre y el resto de Vongola también –su tono reflejaba cierta amargura.

-El Guardián del Rayo sigue vivito y coleando, los nuevos guardianes Vongola están siendo reclutados y los Guardianes de Varia nos encargamos de buscarlos. Vongola no ha caído –Santino tenía los ojos fijos en una joven profesora y se relamió los labios.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir? ¿Si no quiero ser un Vongola? –pregunto Diego mordiéndose el labio, la expresión tranquila de su rostro nunca cambio.

-No tienes opción, la única forma es demostrar que no eres digno y ser asesinado –los ojos de Santino brillaron – Seria muy triste tener que asesinar a un niño ¿no crees?

Diego se mordió los labios y se giró a mirarle, Santino ya no se veía como un mujeriego despreocupado, su expresión era seria y mortífera. El muchacho sabio que ese hombre no dudaría en matarlo o secuestrarle para cumplir con la orden.

-¿Qué pasara con mi madre? No puedo dejarla sola –dijo comenzando a resignarse, siempre lo había sabido, desde que descubrió la verdad sobre su padre.

-Le diremos que soy amigo de tu padre y te llevare en Italia para darte una educación especial –sonrió con cierto sarcasmo – No mato a mujeres y niños pequeños, especialmente si son civiles.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Puedes irte y decir que he muerto o que no me encontraste –pregunto tratando de calmarse, tendría que renunciar a todo, a toda su vida. Por Vongola. _Vongola._

-Le debo mi vida a Vongola –dijo el mafioso con tono suave – entiendo que tengas miedo, soy un desconocido y no confías en mí, sé que te estoy pidiendo abandonar todo y unirte a la mafia –la mirada de Santino era ligeramente más amable -… pero esto es por lo que tu padre ha luchado, lucho para proteger a tu madre y a ti. Si yo no te hubiera encontrado ahora, Millerfiore lo hubiera hecho...y ellos no tiene piedad, habrían asesinado a Perla delante de tus ojos y luego te hubieran asesinado a t…-Santino cerro la boca repentinamente mientras un gruñido nacía en sus labios. Se acerco rápidamente a Diego y lo aferro del hombro mientras que el chico, sorprendido intento zafarse del agarre.

De un momento a otro se encontraban rodeados de una columna de agua y al segundo siguiente se encontraban delante del restaurante de su familia.

-Millerfiore está allí dentro, Tu madre aun no se ha dado cuenta –Santino miro al chico que parecía asustado y enfadado a la vez -¿tienes el poder para protegerla? ¿Lucharas contra asesinos profesionales que manejan las llamas de la voluntad? –pregunto con tono indiferente.

Diego cerró los puños con rabia, su corazón le grito que fuera a salvar a su madre y su cerebro le dijo que si lo hacía, siendo tan _débil,_ solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

-Sálvala –suplico de repente girándose hacia el asesino, él era poderoso, el podría hacerlo –yo no puedo hacerlo, no tengo una pistola ni ningún arma –dijo mordisqueando sus labios, tratando de calmarse.

-…Acepta a Vongola y te daré el poder para protegerla con tus propias manos- prometió Santino – Vongola cuida de los suyos con celo, Vongola es Familia, conviértete en mi familia y juro que tu madre morirá de vieja con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios –Diego lo miro antes de asentir. Satino sonrió satisfecho y de sus bolsillos saco un anillo.

-…El anillo de Vongola –murmuro asombrado el muchacho, el símbolo de la lluvia brillaba intensamente cuando el anillo fue puesto.

-Cierra los ojos, siente tu llama…y el anillo hará el resto –Instruyo Santino, Diego obedeció y sintió como si hubiera sido sumergido en el mar. Allí justo en medio se encontraba un hacha sin filo, de un tono oscuro de azul, Diego la tomo y abrió los ojos cuando escucho un grito femenino.

-Yo me encargo de _mamma_ , tu ve por los malos –sonrió el de cabello plata mientras que su cuerpo parecía convertirse en agua y se volvía en un charco.

- _¡Yo!_ –dijo una voz con tono alegre y Diego no pudo evitar fijarse en el alto hombre de traje negro, una cicatriz en la barbilla y cálidos ojos caramelo. Alto, atlético, de piel morena y cabello negro, pose relajada y amigable - _¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi._

Diego estaba boquiabierto, frente a él se encontraba un fantasma, literalmente.

-¿Chaneque*? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir con los ojos apunto de salírsele de las cuencas.

- _No, no…Takeshi, Ta-Ke-shi –_ instruyo el muy muerto beisbolista, en ese momento se escucho un grito femenino y la atención de ambos se desvió hacia la puerta. Los ojos de Diego brillaron siniestramente y Takeshi sonrió – _me gusta esa mirada. Vamos hijo, tu madre necesita a un héroe._

-Mi nombre es Diego, Diego Ragazza –dijo al fantasma mientras se aferraba al hacha sin filo y corría hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Allí se encontraban dos hombres algo atontados, pero no había rastro de su madre.

- _Vaya, un rayo y una tormenta. ¡Hola! –_ saludo el fantasma alegremente parándose delante de los dos hombres que le ignoraron al no poder verle.

-Oh, entonces tú eres el mocoso –gruño uno de los hombres aferrándose a sus pistolas mientras que el otro esgrimía su Katana.

- _mmm…Squalo pondría el grito al cielo si viera como sostenía a esa Katana –_ divago el fantasma con rostro sonriente. Diego estaba comenzando a pensar que Takeshi estaba loco.

-¿Qué pasa enano? ¿Tienes miedo porque mami no está? –se burlo el hombre con una sonrisa malévola y el rostro de Diego se crispo, toda calma y tranquilidad abandonando sus fracciones.

- _Ah, ese es…_ -dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos cruzados.

-…el rostro de un asesino –Murmuro Santino sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, su presencia era transparente, pura agua.

Una de las manos del adolescente de quince años se aferro a un jarrón que se encontraba por allí y con una fuerza y velocidad digna de admiración lo lanzo hacia su enemigo, golpeándolo en el centro de la cabeza.

- _Ese brazo… jajajajaja eres una caja de sorpresas Diego –_ rio Takeshi acercándose al muchacho y le susurro al oído – _mueve tu hacha rápido y fuerte, quiero ver algo._

Ragazza hizo una expresión de extrañeza pero obedeció, para su asombro vio que por un segundo el filo del hacha brillaba impoluto y reluciente.

- _Piensa en esto como el beisbol, solo que en vez de que la pelota venga a ti, tu vas tras ella –_ le murmuro el hombre asesinado antes de alejarse y ver el show.

La postura de Diego, sus ojos y el aura. A gritos uno podía notar que ese niño tenía potencial de asesino. Ambos guardianes de la Lluvia se sintieron satisfechos.

-Ahógalos mocoso –sonrió el del parche con una sonrisa felina.

- _Limpia las impurezas de la Familia._

Diego se lanzo hacia sus oponentes con pasos rápidos y agraciados, los otros tenían ventaja de años de experiencia, en el manejo de armas y en el de sus llamas. Pero el joven Ragazza se encontraba en su territorio, tenía a un fantasma aconsejándole y tenía la sed de sangre de vengar el insulto a su querida madre.

Y todos saben que lo que mueve a un asesino es la venganza y el placer.

-Para tener una cara tan dulce, es bastante despiadado –dijo curiosamente Santino desde su posición viendo como un jarrón se rompía en la cabeza del delgado guardián de la tormenta y posteriormente el hacha sin filo se enterraba en su abdomen sacándole la respiración y lanzándolo a la inconciencia.

La expresión de Diego era tétrica, una sonrisa tensa y los ojos cerrados mientras ladeaba la cabeza con inocencia.

-¿Sabe Señor? No me gusta que hablen mal de mi querida madre –dijo con tono suave y tranquilo, Santino jadeo con excitación y Yamamoto cruzo los brazos en modo de aceptación.

El grandote soltó una risa cruel y un grito que sonó a "zorra" justo antes de que los ojos del muchacho, se abrieran coléricos y el hacha brillara por unos segundos antes de que el rojo manchara el rostro y ropas del chico.

Takeshi desapareció silenciosamente y el Santino de agua se desvaneció justo antes de que el Santino real hiciera su aparición.

-…soy una horrible persona –jadeo el muchacho con las manos temblorosas mientras que soltaba el hacha.

Santino lo miro un segundo antes de sacar un cigarro y llevárselo a los labios.

-¿te sientes mal por matarlo? –pregunto con desgana.

-No, es por eso que me siento tan mal…mate a una persona, pero no siento culpa –el muchacho se volteo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-La lluvia es la que se encarga de remover las impurezas de la tierra, se lleva consigo el dolor, la tristeza, la sangre y la venganza –Dijo suspirando y viendo al anillo de humo que se formó –El Guardián de la niebla confunde a sus enemigos, la nube prepara el terreno, el rayo y la tormenta se llevan los restos de la cruel batalla-la atención del muchacho estaba fija en el relato -…pero es la lluvia la que se encarga de borrar todos los rastros, se lleva consigo la sangre de sus enemigos, el cansancio de sus camaradas, la tristeza de la perdida, ahoga los cadáveres hasta lo profundo del océano y finalmente el sol puede entrar para despejar al cielo. Es un camino difícil. Lo sé… -su mirada resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

-Es tu primer asesinato, pero lo hiciste para proteger aquello que amas. Eso es lo que te hace diferente, luchaste a favor de la vida. Tu madre está viva. Y fue gracias a ti –sonrió mientras el niño sollozaba-No eres malo, eres lo suficientemente amable como para llorar, eres humano.

-¿Está lloviendo ahora? –inquirió Diego con tono débil mientras que las lagrimas le impedían ver a su alrededor.

Santino dio una última calada a su cigarrillo.

-Si chico, está lloviendo ahora –le palmeo la cabeza de manera reconfortante –solo ten cuidado de no ahogarte. Ahora estas bajo mi cuidado.

Salió del establecimiento mientras escuchaba el llanto desgarrador del muchacho y su mirada vacía permaneció fija en el cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado un par de días desde ese entonces, la madre de Diego no recordaba nada del asunto, y creyó que unos vándalos habían asaltado su restaurante, pero como Santino (que se presentó como su hada madrina) se ofreció a pagar los gastos de la reparación se permitió suspirar relajada. Diego se había pegado al hombre como un patito tras su madre, y el gigoló estaba encantado de tener tanta atención.

-Mijo, cuídate mucho ¿oíste? Y escríbeme de vez en cuando –murmuro la mujer volviendo a reacomodar por enésima vez la camiseta blanca del muchacho.

-Si mamá, lo prometo –sonrió el muchacho abrazándola, sintiendo una ligera culpa por mentirle.

-Le aseguro que me encargare de que este _ragazzo_ cumpla sus obligaciones al pie de la letra –prometió Santino con reconforto. Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa brillante.

-Gracias querido, ¡oh mi! Mi amado Jacques, enviándome un ángel incluso después de muerto... esfuérzate mucho en el instituto hijo –lloriqueo la mujer mientras que ellos partian hacia el avión que los llevaría a Japón.

Ambos se encontraron prontamente acomodados en el asiento de primera clase y Diego saco su mp3 para relajarse con algo de música tan pronto estuvieron asentados en el cielo.

Sin embargo sus planes se vieron pospuestos cuando una pila de libros cayó en su regazo, Santino estaba parado delante de él con una sonrisa radiante y el muchacho sospecho de inmediato.

-Tienes que aprender Japonés para cuando llegamos –fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a su asiento y comenzar a dormitar ante la indignada mirada del adolescente al que no le quedo de otra que obedecer.

Si, familia mi trasero. Dictador despiadado pensó Diego con desaliento pero abriendo el primer libro y preparándose para un largo viaje.

Tercer Vongola, Encontrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, bien…Aclaración!

Chaneque es una especie de espíritu o duende de la cultura mexicana, no lo sé muy bien porque no soy mexicana así que…ewe

Y sasdfdsa que les pareció el Lime yaoi? Santino es una bitch ewe, yo personalmente ame la interacción de estos dos chicos -u- Un muchacho tranquilo y amable, un mujeriego psicópata y perezoso...Esta pareja de Alumno-Maestro promete y mucho ewe.

Takeshi QAQ casi me largo a llorar cuando se apareció, asdsasd es tan sexy(?

¿Pueden creer que se me borro el capitulo? Casi me suicido cuando tuve que re-escribirlo desde la mitad ewe. El horror.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Lynne is so happy(no ewe…no hablo ingles mi madres)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: ¡Casi lo olvido! Siguiente destino!

De vuelta a la _Bela Italia (?_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Una joven mujer de largo cabello color caramelo caminaba con gracia y ligereza, sus rizos se movían al compas de sus caderas. Era alta y elegante, tenía una expresión inteligente bajo su fleco cuidadosamente peinado en forma de "V" que ocultaba de manera superficial sus preciosos ojos color del mar.

La chica se paro delante de un edificio cubierto de jóvenes uniformados, sonriendo y lanzando bromas. El guardia capto su presencia y se acercó.

-¿Necesita algo señorita? –pregunto con cordialidad el viejo hombre.

-Oh por favor, no se preocupe por mí –le sonrió con amabilidad- vengo como una voluntaria en el área de deportes –explico, el hombre asintió admirado.

-Eso es admirable jovencita, por favor…Disfrute de su instancia aquí –dijo el hombre antes de volver a su puesto, la mujer se abrió paso en los pasillos con firmeza y un ligero toque de arrogancia en sus fracciones hasta la oficina del director.

-¡Señorita Leroux! Es un placer tenerla en nuestra institución -dijo el anciano hombre, con su calva brillando recién pulida y su frondoso bigote moviéndose graciosamente.

- _Bonjour_ Señor Corelli, es un placer que me permita participar en las actividades educativas –sonrió la francesa haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

-El placer es todo mío, querida, ven, ya es hora de la asamblea de estudiantes. Te presentare al cuerpo estudiantil –invito.

Ambos se dirigieron al auditorio, ultimando los últimos detalles. Finalmente la asamblea comenzó, Corinne espero tranquilamente detrás de la cortina hasta que escucho su nombre.

-Y por último, tengo el placer de presentarles a una joven Universitaria de Francia, que participara como ayudante de los profesores de Educación Física y servirá como apoyo a los clubes de Deporte….Con ustedes, la señorita Corinne Leroux –La muchacha de ojos impresionantes camino por el podio hasta llegar al micrófono.

- _Bonjour,_ es un placer estar en la bella Italia, por favor cuiden de mi –sonrió con la dulzura de un ángel y volvió a su lugar mientras escaneaba a cada uno de los jóvenes.

La ceremonia acabo y Corinne fue directo al gimnasio donde analizo a cada una de las arrogantes chicas que se alzaban delante de ella mirándola con desprecio.

La profesora brillaba por su ausencia y Corinne asumió el mando cual Emperatriz Egipcia.

-Bien, todas ustedes. Hagan los estiramientos –ordeno con los brazos en jarras, observando con ojo de águila los movimientos renuentes de las chicas- _bingo –_ pensó al ver a una muchacha un poco más alejada, silenciosa y de apariencia asustada.

Después de forzarlas a formar parejas y hacer ciento cincuenta abdominales a cada una, doce vueltas por toda la cancha, hacerlas arrastrarse por el suelo y demás tácticas militares…se dio por satisfecha.

-Débiles –murmuro despectivamente cuando las vio tiradas en el suelo e intentando respirar.

Recibió miradas ofendidas pero las ignoro y les ordeno salir puesto que la clase se había terminado. Cuando todas estuvieron fuera Corinne se apartó el largo cabello del rostro y frunció el seño.

-es demasiado baja, pálida y delgada, es tímida y muy…muy _débil._ No me gusta esa niña, no es digna –refunfuño con los brazos cruzados - ¿Cómo podrá proteger a Vongola si ni si quiera puede protegerse a sí misma? Mis antecesores estarían indignados –siguió mascullando mientras salía del lugar en dirección al colegio, nada dispuesta a seguir esperando.

Camino hacia la salida cuando escucho unas risitas y un suave llanto, los ojos de Corinne brillaron con pura y ciega ira cuando vio la situación.

Cuatro adolescentes rodeaban a otra, en sus manos tenían pinturas, chicles, y tijeras. La que evidentemente era la víctima se tapaba el rostro con las manos, que ya se encontraban manchadas con sangre, sin embargo Leroux la reconoció de inmediato por el color de su largo y exótico cabello blanco, era su objetivo.

-No me gusta ver a la gente débil –su voz salió como un susurro ronroneando, sus manos cerradas en forma de puños –son gente insulsa y sin valor.

-cierto –rio una de las muchachas que tenía un largo y precioso cabello rubio.

-¿oíste japonesita? ni si quiera a la extranjera le importas –le murmuro otra de un corto cabello negro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-A mis ojos, la gente débil es aquella que se deja golpear sin luchar –sus ojos se fijaron despectivamente en la joven que sollozaba temblorosamente-…y la gente asquerosa que golpea sin razón –una sonrisa de profundo desprecio se abrió paso entre sus labios y avanzo antes de agarrar a una de las chicas, que era pelirroja, por el rostro y acercarla –y si tengo que elegir…odio aun mas a ese tipo de débiles. Largo –gruño y de inmediato las cuatro matonas se largaron de allí prácticamente volando.

-..G-gracias –tartamudeo la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, con las mejillas encendidas de carmín y casi todo el cuerpo sucio y con muchos raspones. Corinne frunció los labios y dio media vuelta, ignorándola con descaro.

-…Aprende a defenderte, eres lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerlo –espetó antes de alejarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La miro irse con ojos desconsolados, bajo la cabeza completamente avergonzada. Miro sus manos con impotencia un largo rato antes de suspirar y levantarse tras varios intentos.

Se encogió al ver que sus ropas estaban sucias de nuevo, la Cuidadora del orfanato estaría furiosa con ella.

-….- tomo sus cosas en silencio y camino con la cabeza baja hacia allí, tratando de hacerse invisible. Por suerte nadie la molesto por el camino, así que pudo suspirar aliviada cuando llego sin más rasguños de los que ya tenía.

-¡RIKA! –ese grito la hizo respingar y volteo sus asustados ojos celeste claro hacia donde una mujer de aspecto severo la miraba con un rictus de enojo en la mirada.

-..Señora Francesca –murmuro con vos suave y temblorosa, sintiéndose aún más pequeña de lo que ya era.

-¡niña! Te has vuelto a ensuciar toda ¿es que acaso no piensas que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer? ¿No? ¡Pues claro que tengo! Ve a limpiarte ahora mismo y si para cuando vuelva del mercado veo una sola mancha de barro en el suelo y en la ropa, no comerás nada hasta mañana –amenazo con frialdad antes de pasar a su lado y cerrar la puerta con violencia.

Rika hizo una mueca pero se apresuro a obedecer, sin embargo las escaleras estaban llenas de trampas mortales que eran mejor conocidas como: juguetes.

La pobre Rika había sido maldecida con la torpeza de un cervatillo recién nacido, por lo que en la actualidad se tambaleaba sospechosamente por los pasillos tratando desesperadamente de no besar el suelo de nuevo.

Llego a la habitación que compartía con otra joven llamada Mariana casi ilesa, puesto que su rostro había abrazado al suelo unas tres veces en el trayecto.

-Ugh, eres patética –murmuro su compañera de cuarto frunciendo la nariz y saliendo de allí al captar el olor de agua sucia.

Rika se bañó con rapidez, tratando de que toda la pintura que cubría su largo cabello blanco saliera por completo, tarea difícil pero no imposible.

En fin, cuando termino de bañarse se calzo con unos pantalones flojos negros, una camiseta de Bob esponja que ya había visto mejores años y sus desgastados Converse azul oscuro, sin olvidarse de recogerse el cabello en un moño nada elegante.

Se armo con un trapo, un balde lleno hasta el tope con agua y jabón después de esquivar a un mortal grupo de soldaditos verdes de juguete y comenzó con su trabajo, mientras tarareaba por lo bajo una melodía suave.

Parecía una estampa perfecta de la Cenicienta, solo que en su caso no habría un príncipe ni una hada madrina.

-…me siento tan miserable –suspiro la chica apartándose unos mechones de la frente.

Cuando termino el suelo brillaba de limpio, pero estaba exhausta, así que sin pensarlo mucho se acostó en su cama y se durmió de inmediato, importándole muy poco que no había comido absolutamente nada después del desayuno, ya pensaría en eso mañana.

Y vaya que lo hizo, parecía más un oso hambriento que una persona. Se devoro su desayuno ante la pasmada mirada del cocinero, un hombre entrado de años, pero muy amable.

-te ves muy enérgica hoy Rika –murmuro el hombre a la chica que se sonrojo como una amapola y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

-¿lo siento? –tanteo y el viejo rodo los ojos e hizo un espaviento con la mano libre, puesto que la otra era ocupada por un cucharon.

-Oh querida, debes de comenzar a abrirte más, he visto muertos más animados –sonrió el viejo.

-¡oye! –exclamo ofendida.

Rika se levantó de su asiento a regañadientes y fue hacia el instituto, para su alivio casi nadie estaba allí debido a que aún era muy temprano, por lo que se escabullo silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula de música.

Al entrar acaricio casi con reverencia las teclas del hermoso piano negro y se sentó en el banco, su expresión se suavizo y lentamente cerró los ojos, dejando que sus dedos guiaran a la melodía.

Las notas cantaban con melancolía, susurrándose unas a otras el dulce deseo de su dueña, anhelando y esperando.

-..Hmm…es buena –susurro Corinne mirándola desde su privilegiada posición que era la puerta. La miro una vez más, antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en la ventana y se estrecharan.

Era hora del show.

Dos hombres irrumpieron en la habitación, uno armado con espadas y otro con pistolas hasta en los dientes. Rika chillo asustada y prácticamente se tiró al suelo, Corinne rodo los ojos y salió a su encuentro.

-Rika Nozomi, si no te levantas a luchar en este mismo instante, yo misma voy a matarte –amenazo con tono siniestro mientras le lanzaba algo que Rika atrapo en el vuelo, un anillo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? –pregunto la de cabello blanco con tono confundido.

-Póntelo –respondió Corinne de mala manera mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta.

Rika obedeció temerosa y entonces el anillo brillo con fuerza mientras llamas moradas comenzaban a salir del anillo formando la figura de una guadaña negra como la noche cubierta con delicados trazos en líneas purpuras.

Tan bien salió otra cosa, un hombre alto e imponente con ojos de mercurio líquido y cabello negro como el cuervo la miraba con expresión salvaje.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Rika mas intimidada por la figura fantasmal que por los dos villanos que estaban siendo sostenidos en su lugar por una serie de dagas filosas apuntadas en cada parte mortal de sus cuerpos.

- _Hibari Kyoya, Decimo Guardián de la Nube Vongola, Jefe de la Asesoría Externa de la Familia y Líder de la Fundación –_ se presento con tono serio y orgulloso – _Tsunayoshi decidió que tú serias mi sucesora así que…si no peleas y ganas ahora. Te morderé hasta la muerte –_ Rika chillo ante la amenaza y se armo de valor para mirar a sus oponentes que fueron liberados de las dagas de Corinne.

Se abalanzaron sobre ella con fiereza mientras que la joven hacía gala de sus habilidades gimnasticas y se movía como una serpiente esgrimiendo la guadaña como una parte de su cuerpo. Corinne le miraba interesada y Hibari se veía satisfecho.

-Vaya...quien lo diría, solo se necesita un poco de presión para sacar a la fiera que uno lleva dentro. Supongo que el Señor Tsunayoshi sabía lo que hacía después de todo –sonrió para si al ver caer a ambos hombres de Millerfiore noqueados por la tímida chica que había sido abusada el día anterior por un grupo de chicas civiles.

-…no dejes que me mate –suplico la chica mirando a Corinne con sus grandes ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Qué te mate quien? Acabas de noquear a dos asesinos profesionales –la mayor estaba seriamente confundida.

-Hibari-sama –sollozo Rika antes de desmayarse por la tensión.

-…-Corinne la miro caer al suelo sin gracia mientras que el arma desaparecía dentro del anillo de nuevo al igual que la amenazante figura fantasmal de Kyoya-creo que debería de haberle explicado algo al menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rika ojeaba un libro de japonés cómodamente acurrucada en su asiento de primera clase. Ahora que Corinne se había dignado a explicarle correctamente sus intenciones, la joven había aceptado sin rechistar, ser parte de la mafia, parte de una familia, luchar para proteger….pertenecer a algún lado.

Ambas habían convivido un par de días más y lentamente ambas comenzaron a abrirse una a la otra, Corinne la había adoptado como una especie de mascota y Rika como su mentora.

Cuarto Vongola…Confirmado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A decir verdad, Rika-chan me fue difícil ewe…su personalidad y la de Corinne asdsasdsa(? Pero bueno, me da la ligera sensación de que si encuentro el punto, ambas serán una fuerza de temer.

Muahahaha, espero que les este gustando, realmente ando muuuy emocionada con este fanfic ewe. Tanto que aunque ustedes no lo sabrán…estoy haciendo los capítulos casi de seguido .3.

PD: y con eso cerramos el juego, porque es bastante obvio quienes faltan ewe

Bueno, basta de chacharas….siguiente destino!

Nos vemos en NORUEEEGA!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Una mujer de cabello de un hermoso color rojizo con las puntas negras en el flequillo, ondulado y corto por atrás, con un mechón largo que cuelga por su hombro izquierdo caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto con una mueca en los labios ante lo frio del lugar, sus ojos violetas analizaban cada centímetro alrededor.

-… _frío de mierda_ –murmuro en español tratando de que su pobre e inocente chaqueta le calentara un poco más.

Prácticamente voló hasta el primer taxi que encontró y le ordeno en un perfecto noruego que le llevara a un hotel. El más caro que encontrara, para ser más específico.

¿Por qué derrochaba tanto dinero? Fácil, toda la fortuna Vongola había sido transferida directamente a nombre de una persona, Lambo Mucca Bovino, así que la Vaca desgraciada pagaría por cada gasto de ellos, así como los líderes de Vongola hicieron con sus subordinados en su tiempo.

-Estúpido idiota ¿Por qué tenía que estar en Noruega? ¿Por qué no en Brasil? Brasil tiene lindas playas –mascullo por lo bajo mientras buscaba una chaqueta más caliente en su maleta-Bueno, al menos me toco el bonito –sonrió socarrona para sí misma al recordar la foto de su muy atractivo encargo.

Una vez que estuvo cómodamente instalada en una elegante suite se permitió relajarse.

Casi de inmediato se durmió de manera aparatosa, roncando y con un ligero hilo de saliva. Toda una fina y delicada Dama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas risitas.

Susurros.

Dedos pintados de colores.

Aleska frunció los labios levemente pero continúo mirando hacia la ventana, tratando de ignorar el revoloteo de sus compañeras de clase, siempre lo mismo.

Y para qué negarlo, él _era_ atractivo. Cabello de un extraño gris basalto, herencia de su hermosa madre Gna y ojos del tono del mercurio herencia de su padre Eskil, el cual también le heredo su imponente altura de un metro ochenta y seis centímetros.

Más risas.

Aleska dejó caer la cabeza contra su escritorio y gimio de manera baja, tenía sueño. Pero sabía que si se dormía acabaría en otra maldita foto con una chica presumiendo que era su novio.

Ah, a veces la belleza es una maldición.

-Hey Alsak, Atrápalo –grito uno de sus compañeros lanzándole una bolsa. Obviamente, el antiguo capital del equipo de Arquería lo atrapo al vuelo sin siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Dulces. Instantáneamente el humor sombrío de Aleska Hlar se desvaneció y a pesar de que su expresión estoica no se movió un solo milímetro, en el fondo había flores de colores, brillos y _feromonas._

Se los llevo a la boca con expresión relajada, apartándose el desordenado cabello de la frente.

-Um… ¿Aleska? –pregunto una chica con tono nervioso y apretujándose las manos.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto de manera hosca, nada feliz de haber sido interrumpido en su botana.

-..h-hay una mujer esperándote en la entrada –tartamudeo la joven dando la apariencia de un tembloroso y asustado hámster.

Aleska se levantó de su asiento y paso a su lado sin darle otra mirada, preguntándose qué seria esta vez. La diviso de inmediato, una pelirroja de shorts de vaquero, medias a rayas negras y lilas, botas militares y una sudadera enorme de color negro.

-¿Aleska Hlar? –pregunto la mujer mirándolo con impenetrables ojos violeta. Asintió con rostro aburrido -¿crees que las bolsas son cómodas?

-¿qué? –pregunto Aleska con tono de extrañeza antes de que la mujer sonriera y la oscuridad se apoderase de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gwinvere canturreaba mientras pateaba sin piedad uno de los costados del adolescente para poder cerrar bien la puerta del auto que alquilo. Miro hacia donde un grupo de estudiantes la miraban con la boca abierta.

-No se preocupen, soy su maestra –les dijo haciendo un espaviento con las manos y subiéndose en el asiento del piloto.

Para cuando Aleska despertó ya se encontraban dentro de la Suite de Gwinvere.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy? –pregunto cabreado, lanzando dagas con los ojos en dirección a la mujer que cambiaba de canal a cada segundo.

-¿En un hotel? –le respondió Gwinvere masticando un chicle y alzando el volumen a la transmisión de un antiguo concierto de _Guns and Roses._

-No me refería a eso mujer loca, ¿Por qué me secuestraste? –volvió a decir irritado, sus ojos buscando una salida cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de que…no estaba atado.

-Lo siento chico, no me gusta esperar –le respondió la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de enfrente y lo miraba –Soy Gwinvere Zabini, Guardiana de la Tormenta de Varia, una sección especial de la Mafia Vongola.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –pregunto viendo como ella se levantaba y caminaba hasta el refrigerador.

-¿Dulces Alaska? Son de los caros –menciono alzando una caja por encima de la puerta del refrigerador mientras que aun tenia medio cuerpo dentro.

Ahí estaba de vuelta, las flores y las feromonas. Obviamente el ya no tan enojado secuestrado asintió.

-Espera… ¿Me dijiste Alaska? –Pregunto indignado- ¡Es Aleska Gwendolin! A-L-E-S-K-A, Alaska es nombre de mujer –refunfuño llevándose los chocolates a la boca.

-Oh si, recuerdo que lo leí en un libro, se llamaba Buscando a Alaska, lo cual es gracioso porque yo también te estaba buscando a ti –divago la chica volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá.

-No cambies de tema, ¿Qué tiene que ver la mafia conmigo? ¿Acaso mi padre les debe algo? Les aviso que no tengo mucho dinero –advirtió comenzando a adormilarse debido a lo mullido del sofá.

-¿me ves con cara de adivina? No tengo la menor idea, pero mi jefe muerto me mando buscarte para convertirte en el Guardián de la siguiente generación de Vongola – bostezo ella con los ojos fijos en la TV.

-tu jefe _muerto_ te dijo que vengas a Noruega a buscarme –repitió Aleska y luego su mirada se suavizo – oye, si necesitabas alguien con quien hablar….no tenias porque montar todo este circo, hay muy buenos psicólogos en el hospit- su voz lo abandono cuando el cuchillo con el que Gwinvere estaba cortando su manzana le rozo la mejilla.

-Si te atreves a insinuar que estoy loca…voy a matarte –siseo la chica y Aleska se mordió la lengua para contener un comentario grosero.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero ser parte de Vongola? –pregunto metiendo las manos en el tazón de Gwinvere, que ella aparto de un manotazo.

-Tienes dos opciones –dijo la pelirroja mirándolo – Si no eres digno, mueres….si eres digno y te rehúsas, mueres –sonrió ella encantadora. El chico estaba comenzando a caerle bien.

-Es decir que si me niego ¿muero o muero? –Su tono era pasivo, como si fuera normal -¿y que ganare si me uno a ustedes? Tengo entendido que si entro en la mafia, saldré muerto de ella.

-Vongola nació como un grupo de Vigilantes, fueron generaciones después en que se expandió tanto que renació como una mafia, la más poderosa de Italia y el mundo…sin embargo, Vongola Decimo destruyo Vongola y la hizo renacer de sus cimientos volviéndola a su propósito original…allí nació la _Neo Prima Generazione_ –el tono de voz de Gwinvere era ligeramente maravillado, aunque lo negara a muerte...ella amaba Vongola –Pero el Decimo fue asesinado en una trampa por un mafioso y el balance se perdió, los Arcobaleno cayeron, y las otras mafias también. Vongola lucho hasta su último aliento y actualmente solo quedo vivo un Guardián, el guardián del Rayo, que recibió la misión de buscar a la siguiente generación de Vongola y hacerla resurgir de nuevo, para luchar contra Millerfiore.

-Si dices que solo quedo un Vongola... ¿Qué eres tú? –Aleska sonaba curioso, a pesar de ser vaga, la historia era interesante…diez generaciones, más de cuatrocientos años de historia.

-Yo soy una Guardiana de Varia, es un escuadrón de Asesinos independientes de Vongola, bajo el mando directo del Jefe. Varia se caracteriza por llevar a cabo misiones que son consideradas imposible con un rango de fallo del cero por ciento –el pecho de la pelirroja se inflo con orgullo.

-¿Qué es eso de guardianes? –Aleska estaba genuinamente interesado, Vongola… _Vongola._

-En las mafias poderosas existen seis puestos de alto rango, son seis guardianes que custodian al Líder de la Mafia, el cual ostenta el cargo de Guardián del Cielo. Los cargos son guardián de la Tormenta, la Lluvia, el Sol, la Niebla, la Nube y el Rayo…cada uno con un poder especifico otorgado por su llama de la Última Voluntad, tu eres una tormenta, así como yo... observa –de la mano de Gwinvere salió una flama roja que fue profundamente admirada por el muchacho.

-Fantástico –la curiosidad científica de Aleska salió a la luz -¿yo puedo hacer eso? –pregunto emocionado.

-Puedes, con el debido entrenamiento –sonrió ella-continuemos, los seis puestos más el rango del guardián del Cielo dan como lugar a Los Siete Guardianes, Varia tiene los Siete Guardianes desde que el Decimo Jefe de Varia fue candidato a ser el líder de Vongola, así que se nos asigno la misión de entrenar a la siguiente generación. Existen tres poderes que dan equilibrio a la mafia, son llamados como el _Trinisette,_ los Siete Anillos de Vongola, los Siete Anillos Mare (que están en poder del jefe de Millerfiore) y los Siete Pacificadores de los Arcobaleno. Los Arcobaleno son la elite de la elite, los más grandes científicos, asesinos y militares de la mafia, pero tanto poder lleva consigo una maldición, los pacificadores consumen la vida de su portador y ellos se transforman en bebes que no crecen nunca, hasta que mueren y deben de ser reemplazados por otros asesinos.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los anillos de Vongola? Dijiste que habían sido destruidos –el de cabello basalto había centrado toda su atención en la muchacha.

-Nosotros también lo creímos, Tsunayoshi-sama había dado la orden de destruir todos los anillos Vongola para evitar que caigan en manos de Byakuran, porque no habíamos podido evitar que los pacificadores fueran arrebatados de sus dueños…-el tono de Gwinvere era triste.

-¿Qué paso con los Arcobaleno?

-Murieron. Todos menos dos, Uni…la Guardiana del Cielo, ella trabaja con Byakuran y Lal Mirch, Guardiana de la Lluvia, que antiguamente era instructora en Vongola y que ahora tiene el paradero desconocido, no estamos seguros de si sigue viva. Después de todo ella es un arcobaleno defectuoso, tiene el cuerpo de una mujer adulta y a la vez puede volverse un bebe como los otros.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por largos minutos hasta que se escucho el sonido de un grito y la puerta se abrió de par en par, Asesinos de Millerfiore.

-Bueno chico, es tu momento de decidir… ¿eres parte de la familia o te dejo morir y me largo de aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja sacando cuchillos de todas partes de su cuerpo. Aleska NO quería saber donde guardaba todas esas armas.

-Estoy dentro –acepto Aleska y Gwinvere sonrió lanzándole algo, cuando el muchacho lo sostuvo en la mano y lo vio, se giro sorprendido hacia ella.

-Bueno, Tsunayoshi-sama no fue llamado como la reencarnación de _Primo Vongola_ por nada –dijo ella con una risita mientras tomaba a un enemigo y comenzaba a jugar con el –Póntelo y veremos si eres digno de ser mi camarada.

Aleska obedeció y por un momento el anillo brillo con una gran llama roja, del anillo broto un arco rojo como la sangre y recubierto de llamas. Pero eso no fue todo, la figura de un hombre de cabello plata y ojos verdes también apareció.

- _Guardián de la Tormenta de Vongola, Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola, Gokudera Hayato –_ se presento el hombre con un cigarrillo en los labios y rostro calmado- _tú tomaras mi lugar, así que debes honrarlo…y destruir a estos malditos bastardos –_ su mirada parecía irritada cuando se fijo en el hombre que corría a tacarle- _¿sabes usar un arco?_

-fui capital del club de arquería, claro que se hacerlo –se jacto el adolescente – pero no tengo flechas –Murmuro pensativo y esquivando un ataque por los pelos.

- _Idiota –_ espetó Gokudera con el ceño fruncido – _usa tus llamas, imagina que ellas son tus flechas –_ ordeno y Aleska comprobó asombrado que decía la verdad, cada vez que estiraba la delgada línea flameante del arco aparecía una flecha cargada de llamas.

Disparo.

Salto asustado cuando dio al blanco y su enemigo soltó un grito espeluznante, su sistema nervioso había sido tocado con violencia y colapsado casi en el segundo siguiente.

-no estoy listo para esto –murmuro nervioso, no queriendo usar el arco, miro hacia Gwinvere que había clavado sin piedad un cuchillo en medio de uno de los numerosos hombres y luego a Hayato.

- _Parte el arco a la mitad –_ ordeno el fantasma y Aleska obedeció viendo impresionado como el arco cambiaba hasta convertirse en dos espadas completamente negras pero cubiertas por sus llamas – _argh, tenían que ser espadas –_ se quejo el fantasma – _ni muerto dejas de molestar estúpido Friki del basebal –_ refunfuño comenzando a difuminarse.

-Espera, ¿Por qué me dejas? –pregunto Aleska al fantasma. Este lo miro como si fuese estúpido.

- _No soy tu maldita niñera, se supone que ese es el trabajo de esa cría –_ señalo a Gwinvere que ya había acabado con los suyos y lo miraba con cara de "¿pero qué diablos haces?" – _es tu prueba, si ganas eres digno... si pierdes, mueres –_ sonrió con burla antes de desaparecer.

Obviamente, Aleska se alzó victorioso sobre los cuerpos caídos y Gwinvere tenía una sonrisa comparable al gato mágico de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-…escúchame mocoso, tienes una buena arma allí, el arco lo usaras solo cuando sea una situación de vida o muerte, para el resto del mundo, tus armas son estas dos espadas... ¿oíste? –Dijo Gwinvere y Aleska asintió –bueno, comienza a preparar las maletas. Nos vamos a Japón, quiero ver la cara de esa desgraciada cuando vea que yo llegue primero –se rio de manera siniestra cuando su teléfono sonó y de repente una voz chillona hizo saltar al noruego.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA… ¡Yo gane de nuevo!-grito una voz femenina desde el celular antes de cortar de golpe.

-Maldita bastarda –maldijo Gwinvere girándose hacia Aleska –vamos Alaska, nuestro destino es ¡Japón! –Exclamo comenzando a recoger sus cosas del suelo y pasando por encima de los cuerpos muertos como si pisara un tapete- Ewww…sangre.

Aleska se replanteo seriamente su elección, pero un hombre no se retracta de sus palabras.

Así que estaba jodido.

Espera, ¿Japón? ¿No que la mafia era italiana?

¿¡Qué diablos!?

-¡Y no me digas Alaska, Gwendolin!

-¡Es Gwinvere, imbécil!

-¡Si me dices con ese nombre te llamare así!

-Alaska.

-Gwendolin.

-¿Alsak?

-¿Gwin?

-Trato.

-Hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una larga conversación muy explicativa después, Aleska y Gwinvere estaban acomodados en un jet privado, porque la mujer se había rehusado a viajar solo en primera clase. De manera que el joven y huérfano noruego se encontraba con la nariz pegada a libros de italiano y japonés, intentando encontrar una forma de aprender ambos idiomas antes de pisar Japón mientras que la muchacha se encontraba con su iPod a todo volumen y cantando a grito pelado sin dignarse a ayudar a su pobre y sensual pupilo.

Quinto Vongola, encontrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tengo que admitirlo, cuando vi el nombre de Aleska leí Alaska y pensé que era mujer, lo cual es irónico porque ahora lo amo por ser bien macho pecho peludo.

Desde que recibí la ficha de Gwinvere decidí que la mujer tenía que secuestrar a su estudiante, simplemente no pude resistirme a hacerlo xD este capítulo fue realmente absurdo, explicativo y divertido para mí.

Estos dos serán una pareja explosiva, no se… me da que se llevaran de maravillas. Ya los amo –corazón-

Siguiente parada!

Nos vemos en Hitlerlandia(? Ok no, Rusia-Moscú, el lugar donde todo se resuelve con VODKA!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿Señorita? Señorita despierte –murmuro la azafata moviendo ligeramente a una durmiente capa de mantas que apenas dejaba ver unas largas pestañas negras y un trozo de piel de un suave tono crema.

-¿mhg? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la joven con un bostezo y tratando de que sus ojos de zafiro permanecieran abiertos.

-Ya hemos aterrizado, por favor debe de abandonar el avión –dijo respetuosamente la azafata y la mujer de largo cabello negro parpadeo.

-¿y porque no me avisaste? ¡El servicio de estos días! –murmuro por lo bajo mientras se levantaba. Una vena se hincho en la frente de la azafata mientras que su sonrisa cordial se volvía forzada.

-Las primeras tres veces me ignoro –respondió con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿en serio? Bueno, no es culpa mía –sonrió la chica intentando peinarse con los dedos, mientras que el brazalete que adornaba su muñeca tintineaba, y caminando hacia la salida mientras que intentaba que un mechón que se alzaba hacia el cielo con rebeldía se aplacara –estúpido cabello, uno de estos días la tijera y tu tendrán un encuentro –gruño al ver que el mechón no cedía y continuaba en su lucha por la libertad.

Salió del avión y se acomodo la ropa que consistía en una sudadera azul marino, unos pantalones negros ceñidos y unas converse también negras. En una de sus manos llevaba un gorro lila con el cual cubrió ese odioso mechón… y también porque hacia un frio del diablo.

-…Bien… sabia que debía de haber hecho el entrenamiento de Gray. Estúpido frío –refunfuño mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos por algún dulce y su mirada se ilumino al hallar un trozo de chocolate.

Lo mastico con gula mientras miraba alrededor del aeropuerto aferrándose a la correa de su mochila y se encamino hacia donde parecía ser la salida.

-¿Hola? –se dirigió a un hombre alto parado delante de lo que parecía ser un taxi y que tenía un sombrero gracioso.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita? –pregunto cordialmente el hombre de fuerte acento.

-¿puede llevarme a esta dirección? –pregunto con tono agradable. El hombre se acercó a leer el garabato escrito en ruso, cortesía de Gwinvere.

-No será un problema, suba –respondió el hombre abriéndole la puerta con caballerosidad.

-¡Gracias! –sonrió antes de meterse al móvil y prácticamente acostarse en el asiento trasero mientras sacaba un PS3. El hombre condujo hasta la dirección asignada y la muchacha agradeció dándole el dinero.

Miro el lugar lleno de casas lujosas y se llevo las manos a la cadera, camino hacia una de las sirvientas que se encontraba saliendo de una de las casas.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme donde queda la casa de…-miro el papel y luego volvió a mirar a la sirvienta –…la Señorita Eluka Loxford?

La sirvienta pareció respingar y formo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras asentía con cuidado.

-La Señorita ya no lleva el apellido d-….digo, ya no lleva ese apellido –dijo la mucama aferrándose a su falda con ambas manos – ¿para que la busca? –pregunto con cierta desconfianza.

-Esos asuntos solo competen a los involucrados –expreso la muchacha con sus ojos enfriándose súbitamente.

-Lo s-siento, por favor pase, llamare a la Señorita Demoneabe para acudir a su encuentro –tembló la sirvienta apresurándose a abrirle la puerta.

-Vaya, eso fue suerte –murmuro la joven arreglándose los mechones largos que rozaban sus mejillas y acomodándose el flequillo.

Sintió el impulso de silbar al ver el lujoso lugar, ni siquiera Corinne vivía de esa manera tan ostentosa y ella amaba regodearse en su riqueza, presumir y todo eso.

Fue guiada hacia un salón aún más lujoso donde se sentó y dejo la mochila a su lado.

-¿gusta algo de beber? –pregunto la sirvienta.

-No, gracias –respondió sin mirarla, ocupada en analizar los cuadros lujosos.

-La Señorita acudirá a su encuentro en un minuto –dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

La joven de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá, poniéndose a jugar con su PS3. Estaba en medio de una lucha salvaje para salvar a la princesa cuando la puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

Una joven señorita de largo, muy largo cabello rojo y rizado se acercaba ataviada en un vestido elegante de color marfil, sus ojos de tono rosa estaban opacos y su precioso rostro parecía esculpido en mármol.

-Ah, una fresa –parpadeo la de cabello negro con la boca abierta.

La joven más pequeña parpadeo con sorpresa y esbozo una sonrisa educada.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto confundida.

-Eres una fresa –dijo de manera absoluta- asumo que eres Eluka.

-Si lo soy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –inquirió cordialmente.

-Soy tu nueva maestra, Olive Evans –sonrió la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano, la expresión de la pelirroja cambio de inmediato a una más hostil.

-¿Mi padre te envió? –sus ojos brillaban con ira y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-¿Qué? No, ni si quiera sé cómo se llama tu padre –Olive hizo un gesto con sus manos de desdén.

-¿Entonces quién te envía? –Eluka se veía seriamente confundida.

-¿Mi jefe? –el tono sarcástico de Liv causo más vergüenza en la pelirroja.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¿Quién es tu jefe? ¿Para qué vienes? –la paciencia había abandonado rápidamente a la adolescente de catorce años.

-Vengo de parte del Decimo Jefe de la mafia Vongola. Vengo a llevarte conmigo y convertirte en la guardiana del Rayo al servicio del Undécimo Vongola –dijo con tono monótono y volviendo a pegar la mirada en el PS3.

-….-La joven rusa la miro largamente antes de girarse y caminar hasta el teléfono- llamare al hospital psiquiátrico –murmuro con un refunfuño.

Olive adquirió una expresión profundamente ofendida y se irguió en su asiento.

-Bien, me iré. Pero cuando Millerfiore venga a intentar matarte, no pidas mi ayuda –murmuro mientras tomaba su mochila y salía del lugar.

-¿Qué es Millerfiore? –Eluka tenía una expresión realmente confundida en su rostro pero luego negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación para subir las escaleras, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada el cuadro de su padre.

Entro a su habitación y se saco el vestido de inmediato, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, se enfundo en sus pantalones oscuros y una sudadera porque hacia un frio del diablo y ella estaba forzada a recibir visitas vestida como una muñeca de porcelana.

Se acurruco bajo las cálidas mantas de su cama y abrazo su peluche de oveja mientras pensaba en la extraña mujer. Olive Evans, parecía asiática, pero sus ojos y nombre a lo lejos gritaban que era americana. ¿Mestiza tal vez? Sus cavilaciones se vieron bruscamente interrumpidas cuando la pared de su habitación exploto y Eluka grito encogiéndose bajo las sabanas con miedo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –medio-grito sorprendida, asomando la cabeza sobre la colcha y respingando cuando vio a dos hombres parados delante suyo con expresiones amenazantes y armados hasta los dientes. Uno estaba cubierto de llamas índigo, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto de llamas moradas-¿q-que quieren? –pregunto con un hilo de voz pero tratando desesperadamente de aparentar calma.

-Venimos por ti mocosa, Byakuran-sama dio la orden de asesinar a todos los candidatos Vongola –murmuro monótonamente el delgado hombre de cabello rubio, las llamas índigo cubriendo sus pistolas.

-muerte, muerte, muerte –canturreo el otro con los ojos aguamarina brillando desquiciados- huelo a muerte- su hacha fue blandida con violencia, las manchas de sangre seca cubriendo el filo.

-Entonces deberías de bañarte más a menudo –dijo una voz femenina y Eluka alzo la mirada con esperanza hacia donde Olive reposaba perezosamente.

-Sálvame por favor –suplico la muchacha asustada- quieren matarme.

-dijiste que no querías tener nada con Vongola, no tengo porque salvarte –se llevo a la boca unos dulces y los mastico.

-¿y si acepto? –le grito Eluka rodando bajo la cama que crujió bajo el filo del arma ante de partirse.

-te conviertes en familia y tendrás más posibilidades de sobrevivir –expreso aburrida mientras que con una sola mirada hizo al rubio retroceder y centrar su atención en la joven sin aura asesina- pero te lo advierto, una vez que aceptes no hay vuelta atrás…será hasta la muerte y más allá. Abandonaras todo lo que tienes y te dedicaras a entregar tu vida al _Neo Secondo Capi di tutti capi Vongola_.

Eluka se mordió el labio y titubeo, pero un corte en su mejilla la hizo decidirse.

-Acepto –dijo con los ojos firmes y Olive esbozo una minúscula sonrisa de satisfacción antes de lanzarle algo- ¿¡Estas de broma!? ¿Un anillo? –la mirada de Eluka adoptó un tono indignado y confuso mientras se tiraba a una esquina a agarraba un trozo de madera de su antiguamente bello escritorio de caoba.

-Póntelo –Liv rodo los ojos y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño disco con un botón rojo y lo presiono lanzándolo expertamente en dirección justo en el momento en que una figura en rayos verdes comenzaba a formarse en la mano de una sorprendida Eluka.

- _Eluka Loxford, mi nombre es Lambo Bovino, soy el décimo Guardián del Rayo Vongola y tu superior –_ se presento el holograma de Lambo con su habitual traje con estampado de vaca y chaqueta marrón- _Al parecer Liv no se tomo la molestia de explicarte nada –_ murmuro cuando la chica grito y el holograma fue apuñalado.

-Si lo hice –replico la susodicha desde su cómoda posición en la rama con una almohada y una manta encima.

- _Bien, tienes una buena arma muchacha, ¿sabes algo sobre armas?_ –pregunto a Eluka que observaba asombrada su gran Bazooka negra con grabados en esmeralda, ella negó algo asombrada y Lambo rodo los ojos – _cierra los ojos y siéntelo, el arma está unida a ti –_ instruyo y Eluka obedeció, sintiendo con asombro como la aparentemente pesada bazooka parecía de pluma en sus manos, como conectada a sus brazos y de repente los ojos rosas de la adolescente brillaron por un segundo antes de disparar.

-Genial –murmuro Olive quitándose algunas ramitas del cabello viendo a casi toda la construcción destruida con una muchacha pelirroja alzándose triunfante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! –chillo Eluka prácticamente saltando en su lugar, la bazooka había abandonado su forma corpórea y había regresado al anillo. Los dos hombres yacían inconscientes, si es que no muertos, en esquinas de la chamuscada habitación.

-Agarra dinero y algunas cosas, nos vamos –murmuro Liv bajándose de la rama y entrando al lugar.

-Um... pero, mi padre no me dejara ir –la voz de Eluka bajo varios tonos y miro el anillo con anhelo – soy la heredera de los Demonoabe.

-No seas tonta –discrepo Olive agarrando una maleta que se salvo milagrosamente y metiendo ropa allí, todo lo que no sea rosa- yo vine a buscar a Eluka Loxford y me llevare a Eluka Loxford, estoy segura que la chica Demonoabe acaba de morir en esta explosión –sonrió con cierta arrogancia mientras que le pasaba un pesado abrigo negro a la pelirroja.

Ella soltó una risita y se lo puso antes de tomar la maleta y agregar una foto allí de una mujer pelirroja y de ojos amables que sonreía amorosa.

-¿Qué pasara con mi madre? –pregunto cuando estaban caminando hacia la terminal, Olive se paró un largo momento y miro su reloj.

-Tenemos tiempo, ¿quieres ir a verla un rato? –pregunto con la voz extrañamente suave. Eluka asintió con el rostro iluminado.

Ambas tomaron un taxi y Eluka dio una dirección que las llevo hasta fuera de la ciudad, donde había una pequeña casita de apariencia acogedora.

Allí fuera estaba sentada la que parecía ser la copia mayor de Eluka, pero con el rizado cabello por encima de los hombros y unas cuantas arrugas ligeras en la piel. Tenía la mirada concentrada en un libro viejo y sus ojos refulgían con tristeza.

-¡Mamá! –grito Eluka viéndose como una niña pequeña y la mujer alzo la mirada de golpe mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y se levantaba apresurada dejando caer el libro.

-¿Eluka? ¡Mi hija! –Gimio la mujer estrechándola en un abrazo – estas tan grande...mírate, te ves preciosa –murmuro con sus manos acariciando las redondas mejillas de la adolescente.

-Te extrañe mucho madre –sonrió Eluka – Padre no me dejaba verte y…-su voz se quebró, pero ninguna lagrima salió de sus ojos.

-Lucius no tiene la culpa querida –arrullo la mayor cerrando los ojos- tu abuela no se lo permitía, aun así el siguió viniendo a verme…y me traía muchas fotos y videos tuyos –sonrió la mujer- eres tan inteligente, fuerte...preciosa.

Olive permanecía ajena al encuentro mientras que recordaba a su propia madre, Amelia Evans que aun residía en América, la mujer había peleado con uñas y dientes ante la idea que de su querida hija se fuera, pero en ese entonces la determinación de la Evans fue mayor que la de su madre y termino en manos de Varia.

Las dos hablaron por un largo rato y finalmente Eluka se despidió con un peso menos en el corazón, ambas volvieron a la ciudad y fueron al aeropuerto.

-Por cierto, durante el viaje tienes que aprender a hablar japonés e italiano –dijo Olive una vez que estuvieron acomodadas en el asiento de primera clase y se preparaba para dormir por, aproximadamente, todo el viaje.

Eluka hizo un gesto de refunfuño mientras tomaba uno de los libros y comenzaba con la tediosa tarea.

Sexto Vongola, Encontrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muahahahaha, como verán, el alma de Lambo no podía estar porque él esta… vivo ewe, así que hice lo simple y utilice un holograma.

Con Eluka-chan los guardianes están completos y el único faltante es el guardián del cielo .3.

A propósito, después de las presentaciones quiero comenzar con los omakes, se llamaran:

"Entrevistas Infernales" con Reborn como conductor y como "Estudio" el infierno .u. (que? No creerán que ese hombre se acercaría al cielo verdad? –miraba burlona)

¿Están de acuerdo con eso? Por favor exprésenlo, si están de acuerdo comenzare después de presentar a Neo Secondo-Sama.

Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un joven de larga cabellera castaña caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme en dirección a su casa, tenía una expresión amable y dulce, saludando a todos los que pasaban delante de él con cordialidad.

Finalmente llego a una casa de tamaño mediano, color crema y con un pequeño jardín enfrente, pasó por la verja blanca y se sacó los zapatos en la entrada.

-Tadaima Oba-chan –dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina cuando escucho la voz de su abuela.

-Ara Ara, okaeri Kazuma-kun, estoy en la sala –le llego una voz con tono musical- tenemos visitas, pasa a saludar –agrego la voz de la mujer.

Kazuma obedeció de inmediato y fue a la sala donde su abuela Nana, de cortos cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos hablaba alegremente con una señorita de ojos y cabellos grises.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar–saludo caballeroso mientras hacia una cordial reverencia a la invitada que también tenía una sonrisa cortes en los labios rosas.

-Por favor, cuida de mi – expreso la extraña dejando la taza de té en el platito que sostenía con su otra mano- Soy Ichaboad Saviera –se presentó con un corto movimiento de la cabeza.

-Soy Sawadashi Kazuma –respondió el joven mientras caminaba en dirección a su abuela, que se veía tan joven como cuando su padre tenía dieciséis.

-Ara Ara Kazu-chan, tan caballeroso –suspiro la mujer mayor llevándose una mano al pecho- te pareces tanto a él –sus ojos brillaron con cariño cuando le acaricio la mejilla y el adolescente esbozo una sonrisa.

-Discúlpenme por favor, iré a cambiar mi uniforme –se excusó saliendo de allí y caminando hacia el segundo piso, en el camino se encontró a un hombre rubio durmiendo a pierna suelta y accidentalmente lo piso- Iemitsu-san, por favor…si va a hacer el vago, hágalo donde no moleste- su expresión amable no cambio ni un ápice pero el aura oscura que brillaba atrás acobardo al hombre que ya presentaba algunas arrugas y canas.

-Malvado, tan malvado como mi musuko –sollozo el hombre arrastrándose hacia su habitación.

Un aura oscura rodeo a Kazuma mientras que el joven cerraba los ojos con una suave sonrisa y un pie encima de la espalda de su abuelo.

-Iemitsu-san, no hable sobre mi padre ¿está bien? –la voz dulce del muchacho envió escalofríos al hombre que sabiamente rodo hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Kazuma continuo el camino hasta su habitación pintada en un cálido tono cielo, en las esquinas se podía notar manos infantiles y adultas en tonos del arcoíris. El joven camino hasta su cama y se dejó caer en ella adormilado.

-ugh, la escuela es tan molesta –murmuro llevándose el brazo a la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, escucho un suave toque y Kazuma le permitió pasar.

-Hola de nuevo Kazuma-kun –dijo Saviera entrando con normalidad, ella miro ausentemente la habitación, sonriendo al ver algunas fotos con un hombre de cabellos castaños y otras con un huraño hombre de ojos salvajes. Había muchas más, con sus amigos, abuelos, gente que Saviera no conocía, le pareció ver a un hombre de patillas curiosas también.

-… ¿Vienes para llevarme verdad? –Pregunto el adolescente sentándose en la cama, Saviera lo miro con cierta ternura antes de asentir, Kazuma le indico la silla del escritorio y ella se sentó- mi abuela ni siquiera puede oír el nombre de mi padre sin echarse a llorar –comento.

-Bueno, Tsunayoshi-sama siempre fue alguien muy amado –murmuro ella con afecto, recordando al hombre que le regalaba dulces a escondidas de sus muy escandalosos padres.

-¿Qué pasa si no soy bueno? ¿Si no soy lo suficiente? Papá era asombroso –un infantil brillo se abrió paso en las orbes azules del menor y la de cabello blanco solo atino a parpadear asombrada.

-Bueno, El Décimo no comenzó siendo asombroso, de hecho, por lo que recuerdo…ni siquiera quería ser el jefe –Saviera soltó una risa suave- pero fueron sus amigos y su familia lo que lo convirtió en lo que fue, el hombre que destruyo y reformo a Vongola sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Kazuma permaneció en silencio y luego se mordisqueo el labio.

-Tengo una vida aquí, amigos, familia…-vacilo fijándose en la puerta de reojo.

-… Si nos aceptas, nosotros también seremos tu familia, esos muchachos que se convertirán en tus guardianes… serán tu familia, tus hermanos, yo misma soy tu familia… por favor, ven conmigo y mantén viva la Llama de la Última Voluntad de Vongola –ella lo tomo de la mano y ambos orbes chocaron.

-…Eres bastante extraña Saviera-san, según lo que Papá me decía…Varia era una bola de locos psicópatas- el muchacho encaro la cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

Saviera rodo los ojos ante eso y chasqueo la lengua dándole una vigorosa palmada en la pierna.

-…Tenemos que irnos –murmuro repentinamente ella empalideciendo y Kazuma se alarmo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió sosteniéndola cuando parecía que se desplomaría.

-Millerfiore nos localizó, pensé que tardaría más…-jadeo ella tratando de respirar y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

-¿Saviera-san? ¡Saviera! –exclamo tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola.

-…m-medicina –tartamudeo ella con los ojos desenfocados y fría como un muerto, su pecho haciendo un sonido chirriante a cada bocanada de aire. Kazuma movió expertamente las manos por el bolso y saco una pastilla blanca, su mirada de inmediato capto un vaso de jugo y empujo la pastilla en sus labios antes de obligarla a beber el jugo.

Casi de inmediato Saviera se recuperó y esbozo una mueca de molestia ante la expresión mortalmente preocupada de su pupilo.

-No te atrevas a mirarme con lastima o cuando termine contigo podrás ser usado de colador –amenazo ella malhumorada antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hacia abajo, no sin antes lanzarle una chaqueta.

Nana se encontraba en la cocina tarareando una melodía mientras lavaba los platos y se giró a verlos con una sonrisa interrogante.

-Nana-san, Kazuma-kun dijo que me enseñaría Tokio, estoy realmente emocionada –le dijo Saviera con los ojos brillantes y Nana pareció resplandecer.

-Ara, ara…mi nieto es un pícaro –rio la mayor- vuelvan para cenar –dijo y mientras cruzaban por el recibidor Kazuma acertó a gritar un "Itekimasu" apenas oyendo el "Iterashai" de su abuela.

Kazuma fue arrastrado por una Saviera que parecía cada vez más frustrada al encontrarse rodeada de edificios, luces brillantes y un montón de gente.

-Llévame a un lugar que este vacío –ordeno ella con sus ojos viendo de un lado a otro con paranoia. Kazuma la miro extrañado, pero obedeció y pronto se encontraron dentro de un edificio abandonado.

Ella se giró a verlo completamente seria y de sus bolsillos saco un anillo que Kazuma había visto cada vez que su padre lo visitaba. El anillo del cielo Vongola.

Lo sostuvo en sus manos con reverencia.

-…c-crei que… había sido destruido –dijo con un hilo de voz. Saviera esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-Para ser un mal mentiroso, _Zio Tsuna_ es un muy buen actor –comento antes de que se escuchara una explosión cerca –Escucha…esta es tu prueba, yo tengo prohibido intervenir a menos que estés… Muerto. Por favor, gana…Vongola necesita a su cielo –dijo ella antes de alejarse de su lado y esconderse para observar la pelea.

Kazuma se puso el anillo y sintió a una calidez llenarle con intensidad. Abrió sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas al divisar a la fantasmal y sonriente figura.

- _Estoy orgulloso de ti Kazuma –_ murmuro el Décimo cielo con afecto.

-te extraño papá –balbuceo el adolescente- no puedo ganar, no soy tan bueno como tú, tampoco soy fuerte… ni siquiera tengo un arma.

\- _usa tu inteligencia hijo, eres astuto y veloz. Ganaras sin falta, porque tu alma arde con la llama del cielo-_ dijo el etéreo mafioso, y luego hizo un gesto que recordaba enormemente a su época de Dame-Tsuna - _…Además, si yo que fui un bueno para nada pude hacerlo, tú lo harás mejor-_ aseguro el hombre y luego clavo sus ojos caramelo en los azules de su hijo- _"La familia lo es todo, Kazuma"_

El muchacho inspiro profundamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con ferocidad, de un tono electrizante. Unas danzantes llamas de un puro naranja emergieron del suelo y tantearon a su alrededor.

Saviera se inclinó interesada ante esa demostración de poder.

-Curioso –murmuro ella- no se supone que sea así-sin embargo sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpida ante la repentina llegada de un grupo de hombres, eso hizo que la mujer se erizara en su lugar ansiosamente.

Kazuma en cambio permanecía con una expresión pasiva en los labios, completamente despreocupado.

Saviera observo cautelosa como el muchacho se inclinaba hacia delante y… desaparecía. La mujer parpadeo asombrada cuando uno de los hombres cayó al suelo y justo a su lado volvía a aparecer la figura de Kazuma sosteniendo un palo con fuerza.

El escurridizo cielo volvió a desaparecer de su rango de vista y dos hombres se dispararon entre ellos mismos, otro hombre grito frustrado y esgrimió su guadaña desenfrenadamente antes de que el funesto palo lo llevara a la inconciencia.

El cielo de Varia observaba como los hombre de Millerfiore caían como moscas por culpa de un _niño_ con cara de pasiva.

-Vaya, es bueno –sonrió complacida de no tener a un completo inepto en sus refinadas manos.

Dio un par de aplausos antes de salir de su escondite y Kazuma se giró a mirarla con la misma expresión de niño bueno, aunque se veía perturbadora en contraste con la escena a su alrededor.

Las llamas abandonaron súbitamente al joven heredero y este se desplomo sin gracia en el suelo, completamente rendido.

Saviera suspiro al comprobar que solo era cansancio y respingo cuando su bolsillo trasero comenzó a entonar una melodía.

-¿Aló? –pregunto con cautela mientras tomaba a Kazuma por el cuello de la camisa y comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto una voz que ella conocía por completo.

-Igual –respondió antes de cortar la llamada y meterlo en un auto que encontró por allí.

Condujo lentamente para no llamar la atención de la policía y meterse en problemas, abandono el auto cerca de una plaza e hizo uso de sus encantos femeninos para lograr que un par de hombre la ayudara a llevar a Kazuma a la entrada de una casa.

-Gracias –dijo haciendo una reverencia y esbozando una encantadora sonrisa a los dos caballeros. Su sonrisa se borró cuando ellos desaparecieron de su vista y permaneció en la entrada por varios minutos.

Finalmente hizo que el delgado cuerpo del joven se recargara contra su hombro y parte de su espalda antes de cruzar la acera y adelantarse unas casas donde toco el timbre y al cabo de unos segundos salió la dueña de casa, Nana Sawadashi.

-¡KAZUMA! –se horrorizo la mujer abalanzándose sobre su preciado nieto y girándose de golpe a llamar a Iemitsu.

El hombre acudió de inmediato al llamado de su esposa y entre los tres lo metieron a la casa. Saviera uso sus pocos conocimientos médicos con ayuda de Nana y el joven Sawadashi se vio inmediatamente estabilizado, limpio y vendado.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar –la voz de Nana estaba desprovista de su calidez habitual a pesar de que su rostro se exhibía con cordialidad.

Los tres estuvieron instalados en el sofá con tazas de té humeante en las manos. Saviera los miro, Iemitsu parecía inusualmente serio y Nana la miro fijamente.

-Hace diez años la mafia me quito a mi hijo –la voz de la mujer sonaba glaciar- no quiero que mi nieto muera por eso, es lo único que me queda de Tsunayoshi-sus ojos caramelo se aguaron al mencionar el nombre del décimo.

-Comprendo su pesar, pero Vongola es también la familia del Decimo, fue nuestro padre, nuestra madre, nuestro guía y nuestro mentor –la voz de la joven de cabello plata era suave- nosotros también lo perdimos, pero fue su orden, su deseo lo que me trajo aquí. Vengo en nombre del _Neo Primo Vongola,_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, para buscar a _Neo Secondo Vongola,_ Sawada Kazuma y la única manera de irme sin él es muerta –sus ojos brillaron como mercurio líquido, su voluntad férrea.

Iemitsu suspiro y Nana frunció los labios, pero su réplica fue cortada con unos pasos vacilantes y el cansado rostro de Kazuma.

-Iré –declaro el joven apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación y por un segundo, todos pudieron ver a Hyper Tsuna parado tras él, junto con un hombre rubio de ojos azules con una llama del cielo brillando en su frente.

-Pero…-Nana se levantó de inmediato, preocupada pero el brazo de Iemitsu la paro.

-Es lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir, Nana él tiene la voluntad de nuestro hijo, tiene la Voluntad de todos los Jefes de Vongola –dijo y la mujer suspiro resignada antes de girarse a Saviera.

-Por favor… no dejes que muera, no soportaría enterrar a otr…-su voz se quebró y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

Saviera suspiro y de su bolsillo saco un disco metálico con un pequeño botón rojo que apretó y dejo el disco en la mesa.

La figura de Lambo se materializo y por un momento el duro mafioso volvió a ser un niño.

- _Mamma –_ pronuncio Lambo con afecto y la mujer alzo la vista de golpe, viendo asombrada al niño que creyó había muerto con los demás.

-¿Lambo-kun? ¿e-estas vivo? –pregunto con un hilo de voz, esperanzada.

-… _si Mamma, Tsuna-nii y los demás hicieron todo lo posible para eso –_ la voz del hombre era suave y dulce – _lo siento por no contactarte mamma, y también siento tener que arrebatarte al hijo de Tsuna, pero lo protegeré con mi vida. Todos y cada uno de mis chicos lo harán. Es una promesa –_ dijo haciendo una reverencia profunda.

-Te has vuelto un buen hombre –sonrió la mujer antes de ir a abrazar a su nieto- te quiero querido.

Nana subió las escaleras e Iemitsu la siguió, una mirada en dirección a Saviera la hizo asentir y pronto se encontraban con maletas en dirección al aeropuerto.

-¿Estás preparado? –pregunto Saviera mientras se acomodaba en el avión.

-Ni un poquito –rio el joven con un libro de italiano en las manos.

Saviera sonrió exasperada pero lo dejo ser, después de toda la misión estaba cumplida.

El último Vongola había sido capturado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ahora tooodos los niños están listos, el próximo capi será el encuentro.

Lynne tiene el placer de comunicar que los dibujos de la Neo Seconda Generazione: Mision Apocalipsis, ya fueron hechos por nuestra querida Ari Kuma, por favor…pasen a verlo, yo me enamore de todos los dibujos!

Lynne los ama y ama los comentarios, Lynne dice gracias .3.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazuma se estremeció visiblemente cuando sus pies pisaron tierra firme, junto con Saviera que se encontraba en un estado de alerta constante, preparada para atacar ante cada movimiento que considere sospechoso.

La joven mujer lo guio por el aeropuerto con las maletas arrastrándose tras ellos en un traqueteo constante, allí fuera se encontraron con un hombre alto y trajeado, con un peinado en forma de remolino y un largo palillo en los labios. Sus rasgos eran duros e intimidantes, pero se suavizaron inmediatamente al verlo.

Saviera y Kazuma lo reconocieron enseguida, ese hombre era Kusakabe Tatsuya, la mano derecha del difunto Hibari Kyoya.

Kusakabe les guiño un ojo y dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, Kazuma abrió la boca para preguntar pero un codazo por parte de Saviera le impidió hacerlo. Ambos siguieron en silencio al hombre a una respetable distancia.

Allí lo encontraron parado delante de un taxi y luego se aparto para entrar en un vehículo negro posicionado detrás del taxi. Saviera exhalo un gesto cansado y se giro hacia su estudiante.

-Ven cariño, aquí hay un taxi y vamos para la casa del tío –dijo ella mientras lo arrastraba sutilmente hacia el taxi, Kazuma le siguió la corriente y ambos entraron al taxi después de meter las maletas en la cajuela con la ayuda de la taxista, una mujer delgada y alta, ataviada con el uniforme reglamentario y una gorra que cubría su cabello.

Una vez acomodados en el interior y con el interruptor puesto en marcha, la mujer se saco la gorra.

-Tiempo sin verte mocosa –sonrió la mujer dejando caer su cabello de un tono azul-verdoso que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Lal Mirch –exhalo Saviera sonando ligeramente sorprendida –creí que estabas muerta –murmuro para sorpresa de Kazuma que no se encontraba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

-Ya quisiera yo –mascullo la mujer mientras doblaba hacia un lado y luego su mirada se dijo en Kazuma a través del retrovisor – entonces tu eres el hijo de Tsunayoshi ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto sonando vagamente interesada.

-Kazuma Sawada, aunque oficialmente mi nombre es Kazuma Sawadashi –Lal soltó una estruendosa risa ante ese hecho.

-Ese estúpido de Iemitsu –exclamo ella con diversión mientras se paraba delante de una casa color crema – Bajen con sus maletas y entren a la casa –instruyo ella volviendo a ponerse la gorra cuidadosamente y checando su maquillaje en el espejo.

Kazuma y Saviera entraron en la casa mientras Lal arrancaba y se iba, Saviera espero cinco minutos exactos antes de girarse hacia la chimenea y meter su mano en el fuego para absoluto horror de Kazuma. Se oyó un suave clic y el fuego se detuvo.

-¿Cómo es que? –Kazuma boqueaba incrédulo al ver como la chimenea se abría para mostrar una puerta blindada.

-Calla, y observa el escáner –dijo ella poniendo su propio rostro y abriendo los ojos para que el laser lo escaneara.

Una voz metálica resonó en la casa mientras la puerta se abría.

-Saviera Di Vongola, ADN confirmado. Por favor pase –dijo la voz femenina, Saviera obedeció y le hizo señas a Kazuma de que hiciera lo mismo mientras esperaba en el interior, que revelaba un largo pasillo de tierra que a juzgar por lo que Kazuma veía… iba hacia abajo.

-Kazuma Sawada Di Vongola, ADN confirmado. Bienvenido Undécimo –replico la voz y Kazuma paso algo sorprendido, cuando se giro vio que la puerta se cerraba herméticamente envolviéndolos en oscuridad por unos segundos antes de que unas antorchas se prendieran.

-Pintoresco –comento Saviera mientras ambos caminaban cada vez más hacia abajo, hasta que se encontraron con otra puerta blindada.

La mujer puso la mano en la cerradura que poseía una forma de mano mecánica. El adolescente se sentía como en una película de James Bond cuando hizo eso.

-Por favor active su llama para la comprobación –dijo la voz metálica, la de cabello plata obedeció y Kazuma vio maravillado sus llamas de un tono naranja brillante- por favor pase Señorita Di Vongola.

Kazuma puso su mano, pero no pudo activar sus llamas así que miro a Saviera y ella comprendió de inmediato su predicamento.

-cierra los ojos e imagina que fluye por tu cuerpo –instruyo, el castaño cerro los ojos y obedeció, sintiendo como las flamas rodeaban su cuerpo y se concentro en hacerlas fluir hacia su mano.

-Por favor pase Señor Sawada Di Vongola –dijo la voz metálica y Kazuma pasó sintiéndose aliviado de poder haberlo hecho sin mucho problema.

-¿Quién creo todo este sistema de seguridad? –pregunto en un susurro a Saviera, ella se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

-Quiza Giannini o Verde, realmente no tengo idea de cuando fue construido este lugar… ni quien lo hizo, solo sabemos que tu padre dio la orden tan pronto asumió el mando de Vongola –respondió la mujer mientras una puerta se abría delante de ella revelando una especie de salón finamente decorado con tecnología ultra-moderna, muebles de apariencia elegante y un hombre parado delante de ellos.

El hombre tenía el cabello negro un poco largo y con trenzas, estaba vestido con una chaqueta larga de cuero café y debajo una camisa con estampado de vaca, pantalones oscuros y botas de combate. Un ojo permanecía escondido por el fleco mientras que el otro de un profundo tono esmeralda lo analizaba.

-Kazuma, te presento a Lambo Bovino, Decimo Guardián del Rayo Vongola y nuestro superior –dijo Saviera haciendo un gesto hacia Lambo que asintió con la cabeza antes de fijar su mirada en Kazuma.

-Es un placer conocerte finalmente Kazuma –dijo el hombre con tono regio antes de ver a Saviera – Kusakabe y Lal se encargaron de todos sus perseguidores, buen trabajo Saviera. Puedes ir a descansar –la muchacha asintió con una sonrisa y partió con su diminuta maleta después de darle un apretón en el hombro a Kazuma a modo de ánimo.

-Kazuma, acompáñame –ordeno al adolescente que se sintió un poco intimidado, Lambo lo noto y la tristeza lo invadió – te pareces mucho a tu padre –dijo con tono ligero y Kazuma se animó de inmediato.

-La abuela siempre lo dice… señor Bovino ¿C-Cómo era mi padre? -titubeo un poco mientras lanzaba la pregunta.

-Tsuna-nii… era increíble –el cariño se podía oír claramente en la voz de Lambo – era amable y justo, aunque bastante torpe –Kazuma sonrió al oír eso, mientras rememoraba los momentos con su padre.

-Señor Bovino, mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de ustedes –dijo con voz suave y mirando hacia el techo, sintió a Lambo parar así que también lo hizo –cuando estábamos juntos siempre me hablaba de ustedes y de lo maravillosos que eran… de lo mucho que los amaba –Kazuma paro de hablar en el momento en que vio a los hombros de Lambo temblar y volvió a esbozar su amable sonrisa – por favor, cuide de mi.

-…mocoso, eres igual a tu padre –dijo Lambo sin girarse pero limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro y sonriendo –acompáñame a tu habitación y luego te presentare a tus demás compañeros.

Se adentraron a un largo pasillo que tenía siete puertas en la derecha y siete a la izquierda.

Había una puerta justo al final del pasillo que permanecía implacablemente cerrada.

-Este es el área de los dormitorios, por la derecha están los estudiantes y por la izquierda vuestros maestros –explico lambo – están ordenados por orden de llegada y te lo iré diciendo conforme pasemos. La primera puerta es de tu guardián del sol Cesar y la de enfrente de su maestra, Yokubo –dijo señalándolas.

-La segunda pertenece al guardián de la niebla Key y su maestro Alexandr –señalo a los siguientes.

-le siguen Diego y Santino, Rika y Corinne, Aleska y Gwinvere, Eluka y Olive, y terminamos contigo y con Saviera. Esa puerta en el centro es la mía, nunca debes entrar allí –su tono reflejaba cierta amenaza mientras se acercaba a la puerta e introducía una serie de códigos- ¿tienes tu anillo? –inquirió, Kazuma asintió y elevo la mano derecha, el anillo brillaba en su dedo corazón.

Sintió que Lambo observaba el anillo con nostalgia antes de hacerle un gesto.

-introduce el anillo aquí y pon tu dedo un poco más abajo –instruyo, Kazuma obedeció y la puerta se abrió con un suave clic – recuerda, ese anillo es tu llave…nunca te alejes de él –dijo abriendo la puerta y revelando una habitación sencilla.

Color crema, una pequeña ventana en el techo (bastante extraño), una cama, una puerta que seguramente daba a un baño, un closet y un escritorio.

-Descansa, mañana Saviera vendrá a buscarte para presentarte a tus futuros compañeros- dijo con tono cálido antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kazuma desempaco todas sus cosas y las acomodo en el diminuto espacio antes de sentarse en la cama y suspirar. No soportaba la sensación de solo… quedarse allí, así que se levantó de nuevo y abrió la puerta, saco la cabeza y vio el pasillo vacío así que salió con cuidado.

Una voz casi lo hizo saltar del susto, cuando se giro encontró a un joven muchacho unas puertas más adelante, esbozó una sonrisa suave al verlo.

-¿Escapando? –pregunto un muchacho de curioso cabello celeste recostado contra una puerta, en sus manos llevaba un libro.

-Explorando –contesto Kazuma de forma baja, para no incomodar a los demás, dio unos pasos hacia su dirección y luego ladeo la cabeza para leer el título del libro –ah, conozco ese libro –menciono sin deshacer su sonrisa.

Key ladeo la cabeza mientras analizaba al otro adolescente y decidió que era del tipo de "demasiado bueno para la mafia" abrió la boca para soltar un comentario sarcástico, pero se vio interrumpido por los pazos de Kazuma.

\- lo que le paso a Eliza fue triste –murmuro Kazuma al pasar por su lado y siguió con su camino – ella encontró la felicidad después, es un muy buen libro –comento antes de doblar por un pasillo. Key quedo inmóvil de inmediato mientras sus ojos volvían a recorrer el párrafo del libro donde Eliza perdía a su bebe y quedaba en manos de Tao-chi-en medio moribunda, con una enfermedad que parecía ser mortal y buscando al hombre que la abandono.

Alzo su mirada hacia la esquina donde se había ido el castaño y esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el libro.

-Merece una oportunidad –murmuro mientras pasaba de pagina y desde su habitación Sasha no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha y volver a cerrar cautelosamente su puerta antes de girar hacia su habitación y por tercera vez desde que llego re-ordenarla. La perfección requiere mucho esfuerzo - me pegunto que guardián será-lanzo la pregunta al azar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazuma siguió caminando unos minutos mientras miraba con curiosidad cada puerta y se debatía entre abrirlas o no, finalmente decidió hacer un movimiento de sabiduría. Cerró los ojos y dio tres vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de alzar la mano y señalar a un lugar. Cuando abrió los ojos vio una puerta que no parecía necesitar ninguna llave para abrirse, así que entro en el lugar.

Kazuma resistió el impulso de silbar cuando vio la impresionante cantidad de instrumentos musicales cuidadosamente apilados, había de todo, flautas, arpas, guitarras, baterías, teclados, etc.

Su mirada brillo intensamente cuando en una esquina de la habitación vio un montón de violines de diferentes clases y justo al lado: un laúd. El joven Sawada había querido un laúd desde que había leído "El nombre del viento" pero su abuelo se había reusado a comprárselo.

Se acerco a paso veloz pero un sonido proveniente de una puerta conjunta pintada por completo de negro salvo la clave de sol plateada que se encontraba justo en el centro. La curiosidad pudo más que su pudor, así que abrió la puerta con toda la suavidad que le fue posible.

Allí se encontraba una joven muchacha de largo y sedoso cabello blanco, similar al de Saviera, pero esta chica tenia la piel mucho más pálida y era demasiado pequeña como para ser su mentora. La atención de la joven estaba fija en el piano y Kazuma admiro la fuerza que parecía poseer, sus manos se movían agiles por las teclas produciendo una melodía que hizo que la piel de Kazuma se erizara.

Cuando la melodía acabo el castaño no pudo evitar dar un suspiro conmovido y se arrepintió cuando vio la figura femenina saltar en su lugar y girarse de inmediato, Kazuma frunció el ceño disimuladamente cuando los ojos de un celeste pálido se abrieron horrorizados.

-Lo siento –dijo Kazuma de inmediato, temiendo haberla enfadado – escuche tu música y me pareció realmente bonita –se sintió algo torpe al decirlo, especialmente cuando la chica parecía tensarse cada vez mas –de verdad, lo siento… no quería incomodarte, es solo que… era una melodía muy apasionada, única –supo que había acertado cuando la espalda de la joven se relajo un poco y sus ojos ya no reflejaban un horror absoluto.

-¿sabes tocar? –pregunto con voz suave y titubeante señalando al piano, Kazuma negó mientras replicaba.

-mi abuela me inscribió a unas clases, pero nunca aprendí a hacerlo bien, siempre me salía horriblemente desafinado –dijo con desaliento, sintiéndose victorioso cuando ella soltó una suave risita antes de taparse la boca con las manos.

-Lo siento –dijo ella algo avergonzada y con el rostro colorado, Kazuma hizo un gesto vago con la mano para dar a entender que no le importaba –yo… aprendí cuando era muy pequeña, fui auto-didacta –algo de orgullo se coló en su voz que ya se oía más elevado que un susurro quebradizo.

-Entonces eres un genio –declaro rotundamente Kazuma, con sus ojos azules brillando con admiración – si eres capaz de tocar de esa manera sin tener a una señora anciana golpeándote las manos con una regla de madera, mereces respeto –rio cuando ella volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza.

-Gracias –tartamudeo completamente abochornada y Kazuma esbozo otra de sus sonrisas amables, herencia de la abuela.

-Bueno pianista-san, por favor sigue así… yo iré a buscar algo de comer, ¡nos vemos! –se despidió velozmente y luego cerró la puerta.

Rika se quedó algo sorprendida ante la repentina salida del castaño pero luego se relajo mientras su sonrojo permanecía de manera más suave.

-…parece una buena persona –murmuro para sí misma mientras miraba sus manos y luego alzo la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta- olvide preguntarle su nombre –parpadeo decepcionada.

La primera persona con la que habla (a parte de Corinne) y no sabe su nombre, Rika suspiro algo triste antes de volver a concentrar su atención al piano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazuma había estado abriendo puertas al azar en busca de una cocina, pero hasta ahora solo había encontrado puertas llenas de maquinaria, cosas de pelea, autos, ¡incluso un mini bosque! Pero ni rastro del comedor, y su estomago estaba bastante enfurruñado por eso.

Gruño bajito mientras se sujetaba el estomago y se apoyo contra una pared y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra ella. Así fue como lo encontró Aleska que venía de asaltar la cocina.

-Hay formas menos dolorosas de matar neuronas – comento arqueando una ceja mientras se llevaba unas papitas a la boca, Kazuma lo vio cual dios salvador y se giro de inmediato hacia el noruego, notando con cierta contrariedad la diferencia de estatura.

-¿Dónde está la cocina? –pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que inspiraba a contar todos tus secretos, Aleska elevo aún más las cejas mientras veía una cola imaginaria menearse tras la espalda del castaño.

-… ¿ves esa puerta con el letrero que dice "Cocina"? bueno, pues es al lado –el sarcasmo se desbordaba de los labios del de cabello basalto mientras uno de sus dedos señalaba una puerta bastante grande. Kazuma sintió que enrojecía de vergüenza pero el rugido de su estomago le evito mas bochorno y después de un apresurado agradecimiento se escabullo hacia la puerta.

Aleska lo vio irse mientras la risa brillaba en sus ojos antes de retomar su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazuma entro en la cocina con un estruendo, sobresaltando a una chica pelirroja que se encontraba comiendo un pastel.

-Hola –saludo el joven castaño con amabilidad antes de caminar directo hacia el refrigerador –muero de hambre ¿puedes creer que busque este lugar por media hora? –se quejo metiendo la cabeza en el refrigerador y sacando tres huevos, leche y sal. Lo apilo todo en la mesada mientras buscaba un bol y comenzaba a mezclar los ingredientes.

-es un lugar grande –se encogió de hombros la chica mientras lo miraba curiosamente- ¿Qué quieres cocinar? –pregunto sin poder resistirse, algo asombrada por la eficacia de los movimientos de Kazuma, y es que uno no sobrevive a Nana Sawada sin aprender algún que otro truco.

-Un omelette occidental, son una de las cosas más fáciles del mundo –parloteo con una sonrisa brillante - la abuela dice que el secreto es batirlo todo bien –dijo moviendo la cuchara en su dirección, Eluka soltó una risita suave cuando un poco de la masa fue a parar directo en la mejilla de Kazuma.

-estoy segura de que si –replico y cuando abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario la puerta volvió a abrirse y un muchacho de piel morena y con aires latinos se lanzo contra el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe sordo.

- _Pues te quedas fuera, ¡cabron!_ –grito en español para asombro de los dos ocupantes, cuando Diego se percato de ellos se sonrojo un poco y luego se disculpo tímidamente en japonés.

-vaya, eso es genial… yo quiero hablar en ¿español? –la palabra salió como una pregunta y Eluka se quedó mirando a Kazuma con sorpresa.

-Bueno… -la voz de Diego sonó cautelosa -…es algo difícil –respondió dudoso, compartiendo una mirada con Eluka, que se encogió de hombros y volvió a su pastel.

-detalles –agito la mano con desdén y comenzó a freír su masa con entusiasmo -¿alguien quiere? –Diego accedió de inmediato y Eluka declino señalando su pastel a medio comer.

Kazuma termino su segundo omlette, mientras tanto Eluka y Diego habían entablado una amigable conversación sobre cómo habían aprendido Japonés e italiano durante el avión.

Se despido de ambos y retomo su camino a los dormitorios con el estomago lleno y la curiosidad casi saciada, sin embargo un curioso libro cayo a sus pies, "Lisel" fue lo que leyó entre las hojas. Cuando se agacho a alcanzarlo otra mano se le cruzo.

-gracias –murmuro otro muchacho de cabello castaño y de apariencia ligeramente sombría mientras pasaba a su lado, Kazuma le otorgo una sonrisa reconfortante y un apretón en el hombro antes de alejarse, sin percatarse de la extrañada mirada del otro castaño.

Llego a su habitación sin más encuentros y su sonrisa se borro mientras una mirada calculadora se abría paso en su rostro, cada uno de los gestos de sus futuros guardianes fue analizado, al igual que cada respuesta y reacción.

Miro su anillo de cielo y sonrió cual Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saviera había tocado la puerta de la habitación de Kazuma, anunciando la hora del desayuno y la presentación oficial.

Kazuma se desperezo y fue a la cocina mientras bostezaba disimuladamente, su cabello se notaba mas alborotado de lo normal y su pijama de Iron Man no lo hacía ver muy maduro que digamos, eso sin contar a las marcas de arrugas en el lado derecho de su rostro.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina se encontró al caos, que se detuvo inmediatamente al verlo antes de volver a retomarlo. Kazuma se sentó a la derecha de Lambo y frente a Saviera, disimuladamente le pregunto si eso era normal.

-Te acostumbras –respondió ella con una taza de té en las manos y un plato con mini sándwiches.

Lambo solo cambio de página de su revista de "Nosotras" e ignoro el caos a la vez que sorbía su taza llena de jugo de uva. Los demás jóvenes parecían más acostumbrados y conversaban con cierta vacilación entre ellos para conocerse.

Kazuma salto en su lugar cuando dos mujeres pelirrojas comenzaron a pelear.

-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?-

-aparte de estúpida ¡SORDA!-

-¡Oye, esa era mi tostada!

-Eres tan rara como ¡Lady Gaga! -

-al menos yo no uso play back como ¡Britney Spears!-

Las dos siguieron gritándose hasta que la de cabello más escandaloso se lanzó a ahorcar a la que tenia mechones negros, fue entonces en que un hombre con parche intervino solo para terminar en el suelo y uno de gafas agarro a la de cabello largo y la saco fuera de la habitación.

-…vaya –parpadeo Kazuma algo asombrado mientras que la de mechones negros mientras que la discordia seguía cuando una asiática de ojos azules soltó un comentario que reinicio el caos. Lambo terminó de leer su revista y se aclaro la garganta, fue vilmente ignorado. Exigió silencio, y otra vez lo ignoraron, así que tomo medidas drásticas, sus dedos chasquearon de un tono esmeralda antes de que todos soltaran grititos mientras sentían una descarga suave.

-Silencio –repitió Lambo viéndose amenazante con las chispas eléctricas rodeándolos – ahora que ya todos están calmados y sin hambre –su ojo verde paso por cada rostro para acallar cualquier queja- haremos las presentaciones pertinentes- los guió hacia un salón espacioso que no poseía ninguna silla y solo una gran pantalla cubriendo la pared.

Los siete jóvenes guardianes se removieron algo inquietos mientras se miraban unos a otros pensando en quien sería el siguiente jefe y si ya se encontraba allí.

-Guardianes Vongola, Guardianes Varia…les presento a Kazuma Sawada, Decimo Primer Capo de la Familia Vongola. _Neo Secondo,_ te presento a tus guardianes –Kazuma solo sonrió amablemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza y agitaba una mano en forma de saludo ante la expresión estupefacta de los otros guardianes.

-Por favor, cuiden de mi –agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Saviera esbozo una sonrisa burlona tras su taza de té mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con sus compañeros.

-Preséntense –ordeno Lambo señalándolos y los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos antes de que Key se adelantara un paso- Nombre, nacionalidad, llama y edad.

-Key Cross, Ingles de nacimiento y Argentino nacionalizado, guardián de la niebla, dieciséis años –dijo con los brazos cruzados, su ceño parcialmente fruncido mientras analizaba a Kazuma con cierta sospecha.

-Diego Ragazza, Mexicano-Italiano, guardián de la lluvia, quince años –expreso con una sonrisa tranquila mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón en una actitud fresca.

-Cesar Moreno, Español, guardián del sol, dieciséis –pronuncio secamente sin mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en el libro en sus manos, el mismo de la noche anterior reconoció Kazuma.

-Rika Nozomi, padres japoneses y nacida en i-italiana, guardiana de la n-nube, dieciséis –tartamudeo la peliblanca nerviosamente con la mirada fija en el suelo y jugueteando con el dobladillo de su falda morada.

-Aleska Hlar, noruego, tormenta, dieciséis… si me dices Alaska mueres –dijo el alto adolescente mientras se llevaba unas gomitas a la boca, tras él su maestra tosió una risa disimulada.

-Eluka Loxford, soy rusa, guardiana del rayo y tengo catorce años, es un placer –sonrió ella presentándose con cortesía y haciendo una pequeña reverencia en su dirección.

-Bien, ahora que ya todos se con…-Lambo se vio interrumpido por un chillido indignado de Yokubo.

-¿Y nosotros que vaca-chan? ¿Somos de juguete? –le reclamo la pelirroja indignada mientras blandía un puño para sorpresa de los más jóvenes, Cesar solo suspiro y miro hacia el techo pidiendo paciencia.

-La bambina tiene razón –secundo Santino un brazo rodeando los hombros de Lambo, el decimo rayo Vongola rodo los ojos e hizo un gesto que fácilmente se podría traducir como "haz lo que quieras" antes de cruzarse de brazos con expresión huraña.

-Hola pequeñines, soy Yokubo Soleil Della Notte, italiana, guardiana del sol de Varia y-se vio interrumpida por Olive que la empujo a un lado.

-…hermana perdida de Jack Sparrow –completo la americana –Yo soy Olive Evans, rayo de varia, mi padre era japonés pero mi madre es estadounidense… así que soy mestiza y tengo 18 años –expreso antes de volverse hacia Aleska con total naturalidad y decir dos palabras – Murasakibara gris.

El noruego pareció sorprendido antes de mirar a su maestra que estaba a punto de presentarse, Gwinvere modulo un "ignórala" antes de mirar a Kazuma con cierto desdén.

-Espero que seas menos inútil que tu padre –gruño ella causando que la sonrisa cordial en el rostro de Kazuma tiemble un poco, tres guardianes lo captaron de inmediato y fruncieron el ceño- Soy Gwinvere Zabini, italiana, diecinueve años, Tormenta –expreso antes de apoyarse contra Aleska que le ofreció una de sus chucherías. Nada como un secuestro para unirlos.

-Corinne Leroux, francesa, tengo diecinueve años y soy guardiana de la nube –dijo con una educada expresión pero con ojos desafiantes hacia Kazuma, Rika permanecía escondida tras ella.

-Santino Crommwell, _italiani,_ tengo veinte años y soy el guardián de la _Pioggia_ -se presento galante y dando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Kazuma, que el joven se encargo de limpiar contra su pantalón con disimulo.

-Alexandr Vorobiov, ruso e italiano nacionalizado, veinticinco años, guardián de la niebla –se presentó con tono taciturno y profundo, sus ojos parcialmente escondidos tras las gafas analizando por completo a Kazuma antes de chasquear la lengua y fruncir el ceño de manera leve.

-Mi nombre es Saviera Di Vongola aunque en mis papeles figure Ichaboad –comenzó la de cabello blanco – soy la guardiana del cielo de Varia, de nacionalidad italiana y tengo diecinueve años. Es un placer conocerlos –sonrió ella con clara cortesía.

Aquellos que conocieron a los padres de la muchacha se estremecieron un poco ante el contraste de personalidades.

Todos miraron a lambo en espera de que este se presentase, el hombre gruño levemente antes de acceder. A su lado había otras dos personas que los más jóvenes no habían notado.

-Mi nombre es Lambo Bovino, decimo guardián del Rayo y vuestro tutor –dijo con sequedad antes de mirar a la mujer a su derecha.

-Soy Lal Mirch, arcobaleno de la lluvia y antigua maestra del COMBUSIN –se presentó la mujer ya ataviada con sus shorts además de su camiseta roja, sus botas y su capa. Sin olvidar de sus visores y la clara cicatriz en su mejilla.

-Mi nombre es Kusakabe Tatsuya, líder de la fundación y director de Namimori-chuu –se presentó el hombre de remolino, todos se percataron de que no había mencionado ninguna llama.

Lambo saco un pequeño control de su bolsillo y apretó un botón, la gran pantalla se abrió revelando a una figura y el corazón de Kazuma se apretujo al verlos, inconscientemente avanzo un paso.

Y es que allí se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Papá… –murmuro con anhelo, los demás miraban a la pantalla con diferentes grados de emociones.

- _Se que se encuentran asustados y confusos ahora, han sido arrebatados de sus hogares e inmiscuidos en la mafia, para servir a un líder que no conocen y en el que no confían –_ la voz de Tsuna era firme y sus ojos anaranjados los atravesaban a todos – _y créanme que no lo habría hecho si tuviera otra opción, pero no la hay. Ustedes son el futuro ahora. Son nuestra esperanza y son aquello por lo que muchos de sus padres se han sacrificado, yo incluido. Esta base ha sido construida para su entrenamiento, toda la tecnología jamás creada esta en sus manos, gente capacitada esta allí para enseñarles. Su misión es destruir el reinado de Byakuran Gesso antes de que él destruya al mundo junto con lo que más aman. La voluntad de diez generaciones Vongola los apoya, vayan y hagan lio –_ sonrió ante eso ultimo y su mirada se suavizo – _nunca olviden que la familia lo es todo, y desde ahora ustedes son familia. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes –_ dijo por última vez antes de que la pantalla se apagara y comenzara a reproducirse otro video, para sorpresa de Lambo.

- _si pierden y mueren, no solo irán al infierno donde los torturare hasta la eternidad, sino que también el mundo habrá acabado. Escúchenme bien mocosos, perder no es una opción_ –la desconocida figura de traje y fedora los aterro puesto que aunque sea una imagen, exhumaba sed de sangre y hedor a muerte.

-¿Quién era él? –pregunto Aleska mirando hacia la pantalla apagada. El rostro de Lambo era sombrío.

-El diablo –frunció el ceño cuando Lal le dio un codazo y luego rodo los ojos antes de modificar su respuesta- …digo, son el Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi y su maestro, el mejor asesino del mundo, y ex-arcobaleno del sol: Reborn- presento con tono monótono. Lal bufo y Kusakabe soltó una risita.

-y si era tan fuerte ¿Por qué se murió?- ah, la dulce Liv. Ella solo quería ver arder el mundo. ¿Habrá sido pariente de Fran?

La pantalla se volvió a prender como por arte de magia y Lambo se lanzo a esconderse tras Lal, la única persona en la habitación por la que Reborn sentía algo de respeto.

\- Si la estúpida vaca les explico quien soy, se han de preguntar por qué estoy muerto, la razón es simple: Trinisette –la pantalla volvió a apagarse.

-¿acaso es un profeta? –pregunto Eluka con la boca abierta de asombro, claramente esperando a que la pantalla le respondiera.

Lambo se encogió de hombros antes de girarse hacia los maestros.

-Bueno, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento. Tienen tres meses para aprender a ser un guardián digno de Vongola –sonrió de manera macabra antes de cederle la palabra a Lal. La mujer estaba en su elemento.

-Muy bien mocosos, es hora.

Los gritos de agonía de los jóvenes por el resto del día fue una sinfonía a los oídos de Lambo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OMAKE

Entrevistas infernales con Reborn.

El ardor era insoportable, fuego por aquí, piedras por allí, algunas almas lamentándose en las gradas, y un gran trono de diamantes en formas de calaveras y decorado con joyas costosas.

Lucifer, el arcángel que desafió a dios y fue condenado a reinar en el infierno se encontraba tapado con un taparrabos rojo mientras abanicaba a la figura de traje y fedora sentada en el trono.

Reborn había llegado hace diez años y solo basto un minuto para que el todo poderoso rey del inframundo le cediera la corona y se largara con la cola entre las patas.

-Bienvenidos mis queridos engendros del mal –saludo encantadoramente el hombre de largas patillas a su público – en este día tan caluroso tendremos como invitado a Dame-Tsuna –y al igual que cualquier reality show que se respete, Tsuna entro al escenario en una nube de purpurina naranja (cortesía de un vampiro puesto que el dragón estaba enfermo y no podía soltar llamaradas decentes) vestido por completo de blanco y con una aureola en la cabeza.

-Esto es ridículo –mascullo Tsunayoshi mientras esquivaba una bala por los pelos y se sentaba en una de las sillas de invitados, que para no desentonar tenia caras agonizantes estampadas.

-Cierra la boca dame-Tsuna, aun puedo hacerte pasar una eternidad con Lussuria –espeto el Arcobaleno, Tsuna se estremeció y luego obedeció- comencemos con la entrevista ¿Qué opinas de la aparición de tu hijo en este capítulo?

-Que no debí dejar que lo sometieras a una hipnosis cuando era bebe –respondió el Vongola con tono agrio, Reborn no rodo los ojos porque los reyes del infierno no hacen eso así que se contentó con dispararle.

-Pero si es un niño encantador –despacho Reborn con sus ojos fijos en el cronograma para leer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Cómo es la vida en el cielo?

-todo es muy blanco y esponjoso, no hay lugar donde sentarse porque te hundes y siempre hay ángeles cantando. Lo digo en serio, nunca-se-callan, una vez Hayato fue al baño y fue como si recibiera la bendición de la rosa de Guadalupe. De hecho, se transmitió en el "Paraíso TV" ¿no lo viste? –pregunto Tsuna algo extrañado mientras se acomodaba la aureola.

-A esa hora da mi novela –respondió Reborn con obviedad.

-¿cuál? ¿El de "Que culpa tiene Fatmagul" o "Doña Barbara"? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Fatmagul, Doña Barbara es a las dos –se ofendió el Arcobaleno antes de pasar a la siguiente pregunta- sigamos ¿Qué opinas de los guardianes de Kazuma?

-Son raros –declaro - quiero decir, son adorables y todo eso, pero uno de esos niños lanza jarrones ¿le ves lo normal? Y otro tiene peinado de pollo ¡pollo! Lo entendería si fuera de alguna fruta, pero no ¿y qué me dices del alto? A ese niño le dará diabetes, por no olvidar a la niña de cabello blanco, esa es extraña–expreso rotundamente.

-Tú tenías piñas parlantes, pulpos, césped, idiotas y un pervertido violento –le recordó Reborn y entonces uno de los zombies hizo un gesto hacia el reloj detrás de cámara, así que Reborn se giró hacia su público de almas agonizantes y hablo.

-Eso es todo por hoy engendros del mal, envíen sus preguntas para la siguiente entrevista. Nuestro próximo invitado será el pervertido de los pájaros, mejor conocido como ¡Hibari Urticaria Kyoya! Muéranse pronto y hagan cosas malas –se despidió el hombre antes de chasquear los dedos y que una hilera de súcubos cerrara las cortinas de terciopelo rojo.

-Y ¡corte! –Dijo Hades desde su posición como Director- Que pasen los comerciales.

 _Aparece un hombre de largo cabello plateado_

 _-VOOOOOI … Para un cabello más fuerte, brilloso y saludable use…-extendió la mano con un pote de champo._

 _¡Pantene!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo prometido es deuda xD, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios! Me hace reeeeealmente feliz de que les este gustado la historia!

Espero que la entrevista les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa al igual que el capitulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: Quien me diga el nombre y autor de todos los libros mencionados en este capítulo, tendrá derecho a hacer una pregunta para la siguiente entrevista de Reborn c:


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-" _Pensamientos_ "

- _Cambio de Idioma-_

 _Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Key ahogo un grito mientras se sentaba de golpe, parpadeo varias veces antes de ubicarse, dejo escapar un largo jadeo y se llevo una mano a la frente antes de alborotar su cabello con un gruñido de enfado.

El sudor cubría su cuerpo el cual temblaba imperceptiblemente, se froto el rostro con nerviosismo, tratando de eliminar cualquier resquicio de lágrimas en sus ojos. Se despojo de su cobertor y bajó de la cama, cruzando por la habitación hasta el pequeño baño cubierto de azulejos.

Su reflejo lo recibió mostrando un rostro pálido y ojeroso, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido al verse tan patético. Se despojo de sus ropas con lentitud y se metió bajo la ducha, permaneció en silencio por largos minutos, con sus ojos fijos en un punto muerto en la pared.

Pesadillas, siempre eran las mismas y por esa razón nunca conseguía dormir un noche entera. Veía a Dino morir, escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, sangre y a un hombre pelirrojo. Repugnante, doloroso y nostálgico.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco más calmado y se vistió con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de gimnasia holgados antes de abandonar su habitación, que se le antojaba terriblemente asfixiante.

Con sumo cuidado se aseguro de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido mientras cruzaba por las puertas continuas, haciendo todo lo posible para no despertar a nadie, lo que menos deseaba era a esos curiosos acosándolo.

Solo se permitió relajarse en el mismo instante en que abandono la zona de los dormitorios y se puso a vagar por la base, sin pizca de sueño, con sus pesadillas aun demasiado vividas en su memoria.

Después de pasar por el salón de música fue que recordó que había una habitación de entrenamiento ambientada como un bosque similar a los de Suiza, así que dio media vuelta y fue en su dirección.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que Key avanzo con precaución, asegurándose de no emitir un solo sonido. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el Heredero Vongola.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol de inmediato, intrigado por el hecho de que ese mocoso con sonrisa de niña no se encontraba babeando su almohada, Kazuma no dio muestras de reconocer su presencia, de hecho parecía más ocupado masajeándose los tobillos.

Desde su posición el joven Cross pudo reconocer unas pequeñas tablillas metálicas unidas en una cinta negra y cuando las dejo en el piso, las llamas del cielo cubrieron los pies del castaño.

Key observo asombrado como desaparecía al instante y salto en su lugar cuando lo encontró a un palmo de su nariz.

-Hola –sonrió Kazuma mientras agitaba la mano a modo de saludo -¿no puedes dormir? –inquirió con vocecita de niño bueno. Key le lanzo una mirada de desconfianza antes de acomodarse contra el árbol y dejándose caer.

-¿Y tú? –devolvió la pregunta sin otorgar una respuesta exacta. Kazuma solo aumento su sonrisa y le mostro la mano, allí descansaban unas tabillas con números grabados. Fue en ese momento en que Key se dio cuenta de lo que eran en realidad.

-¿Pesas? –musito ligeramente incrédulo y sosteniendo una de ellas. Era bastante pesada, considerando su tamaño diminuto.

-Mi abuelo las fabrico para mí –respondió Kazuma dejándose caer a su lado – puedo verme como un civil, pero Iemitsu se encargó de criarme como a un heredero a espaldas de mi abuela. Estoy preparado para esto –llevo su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno artificial.

-¿no te molesta…? –Key vacilo ligeramente y Kazuma completo la frase.

-¿ser un arma de guerra? ¿El hijo de un mafioso? Mentiría si dijera que no, odio la violencia, odio matar y odio pelear, yo ni siquiera puedo manejar un arma –sonrió y Key se puso curioso ante ese hecho.

-¿no tienes armas? ¿Entonces como luchas?

-Cerebro y velocidad –sonrió Kazuma mientras activaba sus llamas y desaparecía en un borrón naranja – soy como un ninja –explico infantilmente. Key ignoro las palabras de Kazuma y se acercó a paso lento, sus ojos fijos en las llamas que cubrían las plantas de los pies del otro adolescente.

Luminosas y feroces, ligeramente oscura pero aun así completamente pura. Se parecía a la llama de Xanxus y a la vez a la de Tsuna, era algo complicado de observar.

El joven Cross elevo su mirada hasta conectarla a los ojos de Kazuma que brillaban como si fuese el mismísimo cielo azul y sintió el respeto nacer en su interior, esos no eran los ojos de un idiota debilucho, eran los ojos de un líder, de un guerrero. Su alma se sintió aliviada al comprobar que efectivamente, estaba en buenas manos.

-Permíteme tener una batalla contigo –pidió, sintiendo la necesidad de comprobar con sus propias manos la fuerza de esos ojos antes de ceder completamente su lealtad. Kazuma asintió ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla, Key activo sus llamas pero no convoco a su arma.

-Llámala –ordeno Kazuma sin cambiar un ápice su expresión amable – no me enfrentare a ti desarmado.

-No sería justo –replico Key encarando una ceja.

-Para ti –culmino Kazuma, Key analizo a su oponente y vio que no hablaba por arrogancia, sino que constataba un hecho – yo fui entrenado para una lucha sin armas, tu no. Llámala –volvió a repetir.

Key solo pudo asentir reluctantemente y de un momento a otro su bastón mecánico estaba esgrimido en dirección a Kazuma, los dos permanecieron en un tenso silencio hasta que el castaño lanzo el primer movimiento.

Con una velocidad abrumadora se lanzo al ataque, Key sonrió y se tele-transportó a unos metros solo para maldecir y caer al suelo bruscamente al sentir una patada en sus piernas. Se tele-transportó a media caída y golpeo las costillas de Kazuma con un golpe de su bastón.

Ambos hombres se miraban analíticamente, repasando sus habilidades y sonrieron ferozmente antes de comenzar una intrincada danza. Si hubiera algún espectador solo podría ver manchas de colores y sonidos de golpes. Ambos se movían con una armonía celestial, las llamas chocando con fuerza, un pie rozando la cabeza, un bastón golpeando un hombro.

Estuvieron de esa manera bastante tiempo, igualados sin que ninguno pudiera salir de ese círculo vicioso, soltando algún que otro comentario acido o anulando alguna estrategia del oponente cuando de un momento a otro el árbol en el que se encontraba Kazuma cayo con violencia en dirección a Key que ya no podía tele-transportarse debido al cansancio.

- _puta mierda –_ gimio en español y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en lugar de eso sintió un ligero viento y el sonido del árbol caer con fuerza levantando polvo a su paso. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la nariz de Kazuma a unos escasos centímetros de la suya.

-¿estás bien? –inquirió el joven cielo soltándolo cuando noto el estremecimiento de Key, el de cabello azul asintió antes de notar algo que no estaba bien.

El pie derecho de Kazuma, estaba atrapado bajo el árbol. Las alarmas se dispararon en su cerebro una vez que hubo captado ese detalle.

-¿Qué si yo estoy bien? ¡Eres tú el que tiene el maldito pie atrapado! –le grito mas enojado por la sonrisa amable de Kazuma que preocupado.

-Hey calma, no podía dejarte allí y tropecé con una piedra –se quejo el castaño de ojos azules pero sin borrar la sonrisa, aparentemente sin sentir dolor alguno- eres familia.

Key solo gruño dándose una palmada en la cara y saliendo del lugar, dejando a un confundido y aun atrapado Kazuma en la habitación.

-¡No me dejes aquí! –lloriqueo el temerario cielo y haciendo una expresión adolorida cuando intento mover la pierna.

Exactamente cinco minutos después apareció un malhumorado Key arrastrando a una muy dormida Yokubo. Kazuma le lanzo una mirada de profundo cariño.

-Sabía que no me abandonarías –sonrió alegremente y luego saludo a Yokubo que parecía algo horrorizada por su situación. La pelirroja multicolor movió el árbol con ayuda de Key y luego comenzó a curar a Kazuma mascullando por lo bajo sobre su sueño de belleza y una vez que lo vendo (créanme, no quieren saber de dónde saco las vendas) salió despotricando sobre niños irrespetuosos que interrumpen sus fantasías con Jhonny Depp y Chris Evans.

Los dos chicos la observaron marchar en silencio, antes de mirarse y finalmente explotar en carcajadas.

-Diablos amigo, eso fue extraño –comento Key una vez que ambos se hubieran calmado, todo ambiente hostil disipado.

-Ella parece un poco loca –accedió Kazuma sentado en la grama y con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol.

-¿quieres que te ayude a volver a tu habitación? –pregunto el peli celeste vacilando ligeramente por temor a un rechazo, después de todo era culpa de su debilidad que Kazuma resulto herido, no que el otro no fuera un estúpido por interponerse.

-Mejor me quedo aquí, no duermo mucho de todos modos –Kazuma hablo con suavidad, una sombra de tristeza cubriendo sus fracciones antes de desaparecer tras esa sonrisa eterna.

Key permaneció en silencio un largo minuto antes de decidirse y sentarse a un lado de Kazuma.

-Yo tampoco duermo mucho –revelo sin muchas ganas -¿pesadillas?

-Recuerdos mejor dicho –aclaro Kazuma y Key asintió a su lado en mutuo acuerdo – cuando era más pequeño y mi padre aún vivía… solía contarme un cuento cuando tenía pesadillas "El tritón" lo llamaba, creo que se lo invento después de ver la sirenita –divago, Key emitió una risa seca.

-Mi madre me cantaba una canción para dormir –miro en dirección a Kazuma y luego pregunto con cierta reticencia - ¿Qué paso con tu madre? Quiero decir, sabemos que el Decimo murió, pero ¿y ella? No necesitas responde si no quieres, es solo...curiosidad.

-Nunca la conocí, me abandono cuando nací y mi padre biológico había muerto, papá me encontró en un orfanato que fue atacado en Kyoto –Key abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giro bruscamente hacia él.

-¿no eres hijo biológico del decimo? Entonces como es que…-hizo un gesto que daba a entender unas llamas- creí que el anillo solo aceptaba a los de sangre Vongola.

-Soy un Vongola, solo que no soy hijo biológico de Tsunayoshi. Soy el bisnieto de Timoteo Vongola, su hijo Federico, mi abuelo, tuvo una aventura con una mujer japonesa antes de morir y de allí nació mi padre que se caso con una mujer japonesa, es por eso que tengo ojos claros...los herede de mi padre biológico –miró a su compañero que trataba de asimilar toda la información – fui criado por Tsuna como su hijo, Nana e Iemitsu me acogieron como a un nieto biológico. Soy un Sawada en esencia y un Vongola por sangre, somos familia de una forma u otra –sonrió con cierta tristeza – si mi padre no me hubiera salvado yo habría sido violado a los dos años de edad y hubiera muerto a manos de un mafioso.

Key se estremeció ante esa última afirmación y recordó su propio pasado, abrazándose el vientre con fuerza permitió que algunas lágrimas se escaparan mientras que era abrazado por Kazuma.

- _Había una vez un joven tritón que encontró a un humano a la deriva del mar_ –la voz dulce de Kazuma se elevó por encima de los sollozos ahogados de Key, cambiando del japones al italiano para mayor comodidad – _velozmente fue a salvarlo y lo condujo a la orilla de una isla, permaneció cuidándolo día y noche hasta que el humano despertó._

 _-¿Qué eres?- Fue lo primero que pregunto al ver al hombre con cola de pescado que lo cuidaba._

 _\- soy un tritón –respondió._

 _\- ¿Qué hago aquí?-_

 _-Te salve de ahogarte en el mar –dijo el tritón con sencillez._

 _Pero el humano en lugar de verse agradecido se veía enfadado y replico al tritón._

 _-Yo quería morir –_

Key elevo la mirada sorprendido, pero Kazuma siguió hablando, sin mirar en ningún momento a su interlocutor.

 _-¿por qué? –pregunto el tritón con extrañeza, no podía entenderlo._

 _-Mis padres están muertos, mi prometida me abandono por otro hombre y he caído en deshonor –respondió deprimido el humano, pero su tristeza se transformo en furia cuando el tritón comenzó a reír -¿te burlas de mi desgracia?_

 _-No –dijo el tritón una vez que calmo su risa – me rio de tu debilidad. La gente muere, es un hecho propio de la vida, no puedes impedirlo, puede ocurrir hoy o mañana, solo debes de asegurarte de disfrutar el viaje antes del final._

 _-¿y mi prometida? –pregunto un poco más calmado, encontrando cierta sensatez en sus palabras._

 _-Ella no era la indicada, alégrate en vez de entristecerte, te ahorraste un sufrimiento de años, la persona que será tu alma gemela aun te espera en este mundo – sonrió con cierto cariño y luego se adelanto a la siguiente pregunta- en lo que respecta a tus posiciones, puedes recuperarlas, la vida no es solo perder o ganar es avanzar contra corriente, mientras más difícil sea el camino, mayor será la recompensa. Podrás perderlo todo, pero siempre estará tu esperanza y tu dignidad._

 _-entonces tritón, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?_

 _-Levantarte y seguir luchando, hasta el final. De esa forma vivirás de tal manera que al morir no te arrepientas de nada y seas tú quien ría mientras otros lloran-_ finalizo Kazuma, y solo en ese momento se permitió mirar a Key que parecía sumido en una pesada reflexión.

El adolescente de cabello teñido se levanto con movimientos lentos y enfrento a Kazuma, con un movimiento rápido se arrodillo ante él, una rodilla en el suelo y otra medio flexionada con un brazo encima y el otro brazo en el corazón. Una posición típica de un caballero de Inglaterra.

-permíteme convertirme en tu mano derecha, Vongola Undécimo –pidió con la cabeza baja, tenso ante la posible respuesta, pero con la resolución brillando en su mirada.

-Levántate –ordeno Kazuma con su suave sonrisa amable, heredada por su abuela – ningún miembro de mi familia necesita arrodillarse ante mi –expreso en una muda aceptación y Key sonrió antes de obedecer y estrechar la mano de Kazuma.

-Ayúdame a levantarme por favor, creo que si Lambo-sensei se entera de que no estábamos en nuestras habitaciones recibiremos un castigo muy duro –susurro Kazuma, Key solo asintió y acudió en ayuda de su compañero, solo para detenerse en seco cuando escucho un aplauso.

La sombra de unos cuernos brillando en tono verde eléctrico los estremeció a ambos.

-Creo que es algo tarde para eso –no pudo evitar comentar el joven Cross, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante la expresión malévola del Bovino.

Kazuma solo pudo gemir a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y esto, queridos niños es el final del capítulo muahahahahaha

Acabamos de presencia la unión entre el undécimo y su mano derecha, dulzura de niño a que no adivinan como escogí ewe tuve que utilizar toda mi inteligencia, simpatía, elegancia, puntería y demás. (Beta: Mentira… me pidió consejo y le dije que el que fuera más distinto pero a la vez igual que él tenía que ser su mano derecha =w=) ¡Deja de revelar mis secretos cariño!

Gracias a todas por comentar! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora.

Al omake damas y caballeros.

OMAKE

La melodía de Thriller de Michael Jackson comenzó a sonar mientras que las zombies bailarinas comenzaban a moverse a duras penas. Hades camino hasta el centro del estudio y elevo la voz.

-Acción –grito antes de escabullirse a su esquina junto al zombie de las cámaras.

Reborn apareció en el estudio con aires de rey mientras Lucifer le seguía con el mismo taparrabos y cargando una bandeja con uvas. El hombre de las patillas se sentó en su trono mientras las zombies dejaban de bailar y terminaba la música. El público de almas en pena aplaudió con todo el entusiasmo que puede aplaudir un alma en pena.

-Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de las "Entrevistas infernales con Reborn" como asumo que su estupidez es demasiada me presentare, soy Reborn –el hombre de fedora sonreía con carisma malvado- para este hermoso día lleno de torturas y desgracias tendremos como invitado a Hibari-urticaria-Kyoya –señalo hacia una esquina donde el Dragón chillo de miedo y fue a esconderse en lugar de la llamarada de efectos especiales.

-Bebe –fue todo lo que dijo el hombre de traje negro y aureola, porque si, aunque usted no lo crea, Hibari fue al cielo, Reborn tenía la sospecha de que Tsuna intervino utilizando a Hibrid y Roll como chantaje, algo como "le gustan las cosas adorable, anda Dios, déjalo entrar" pero ni siquiera el todo poderoso Kami pudo forzarlo a vestir de blanco. Genio y figura hasta la sepultura y más allá señores.

-Oh cariño, ya hemos hablado de eso, solo dime así en la cama –respondió Reborn guiñándole el ojo y escuchando el chillido de las almas en pena femeninas, esperen… ¿esa alma tenía una aureola? – HADES, volvió a meterse una fujoshi –le gruño al griego.

-Por todos los diablos, estas chicas salen de todas partes, son como cucarachas –mascullo el paliducho metiéndose entre las gradas y pasando a través de las almas hasta agarrar a la chica y llevarla hacia la salida, que era el estomago de algún monstruo aterrador.

-Y dime Hibari, ¿Qué se siente saber que el cielo ya no es un lugar de paz y amor desde que estas allí? –pregunto Reborn una vez ambos se acomodaron, después de unos cuantos disparos y tonfazos claro.

-Hnm –"respondió" el japonés con el seño fruncido.

-Interesante respuesta –rodo los ojos mientras hablaba con sarcasmo – sigamos, ¿Qué opinas de Key Cross en este capítulo? –decidió pasar el tema y miro al otro hombre a la espera de una respuesta de más de dos silabas.

-No me gustan los ilusionistas –desprecio el de ojos claros y finalmente suspiro ante la insistente mirada del de las patillas –Herbívoro dramático –agrego.

-Entendemos que odies a los ilusionistas desde que Mukuro te pateo el trasero –Reborn ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Hibari se abalanzo sobre él- quieto –ordeno lanzándole agua bendita, Hibari siseo y permaneció en su lugar. Parecía mas un gato enfadado que un peligroso asesino mafioso que acabo en el cielo por sus contactos- pero el rencor nunca lleva a algo bueno –dijo con sabiduría falsa.

-Ejem… bueno… ¿qué me dices de esa chica, la que ocupa tu lugar como guardián? –pregunto poniendo una foto de Rika en una súper pantalla plana de ultima generación, Hibari miro la imagen por un largo minuto antes de suspirar como toda respuesta –entiendo –asintió Reborn, claramente de acuerdo y luego paso de imagen para mostrar a Corinne - ¿y de la maestra?

-Carnívora –un cierto tono de orgullo se coló en su voz observando la imagen, en la cual Corinne se veía como una dominatrix del imperio Egipcio.

-Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos engendros del mal –anuncio Reborn – en el próximo capítulo hablaremos con el chico de los extraterrestres, Hayato Gokudera. No olviden enviar sus preguntas ¡muéranse pronto y hagan cosas malas! – y el set se puso oscuro mientras que cuatro vampiros intentaban detener a Hibari de atacar a Reborn que saco de su bolsillo dos peluches, uno de Mukuro y otro de Kyoya y los obligaba a besarse.

-y corte… QUE PASE EL COMERCIAL –grito Hades desde su megáfono.

 _¿Tienes hemorroides? ¿Deseas una noche de sexo ardiente con un desconocido cualquiera que conociste en un bar y puede ser un pedófilo degenerado? ¿Eres un violador gay? Pues te tenemos la solución._

 _Levi-Ah-Tan presenta la línea de lubricantes "pleasure" para una noche más apasionada y menos adolorida._

 _-Porque los pasivos lo merecen –dijo el antiguo rayo de varia haciendo una expresión sexy mientras extendía un potecito – y si llama ya recibirá un vibrador con forma de conejito. ¿A que espera para comprarlo? Las operadoras los están esperando._

 _El espeluznante hombre lanzo un guiño a la pantalla._

-este comercial siempre me perturba –murmuro Hades al zombie a su lado que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba sus ojos.

.

.

.

Me torcí el tobillo ewe, duele como el diablo, eeen fin tengo una cosa que comentarles: se acabaron los capítulos seguidos ewe, ahora tendrán que esperar como todos los demás.

Pero tengo una buena noticia y una mala, primero la buena ¡me gradué del instituto! Pero la mala es que tengo que prepararme para los exámenes de admisión de la uni ewe.

PD: Madre de Key, siempre lo olvido ewe…pero, ¿puedes enviarme de que color son sus ojos? En la ficha no lo dice.

PD2: Nadie adivino los libros! Que penita, bueno les dejare la lista.

Hija de la Fortuna- Isabel Allende.

El Nombre del Viento –Patrock Rothfuss

La ladrona de libros

Alicia en el país de las maravillas- Lewis Carrol

PD3: quien me diga todos los países mencionados en este capítulo podrá hacer una pregunta a Reborn okay?

PD4: sep, lo de Kazuma fue una surprais total a que si?

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-"Pensamientos"

-Cambio de Idioma-

Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lambo apoyo los codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos, su ceño se encontraba fruncido mientras observaba los informes de esa semana. Esto no estaba yendo bien.

-Solo Key Cross ha armonizado con Vongola Undécimo –declaró con descontento- el resto de los niños ni siquiera se le acerca. Ellos lo evitan- frunció los labios con visible irritación. No tenían tiempo para ese tipo de tonterías.

-Armonización lleva tiempo –Yokubo salió en defensa de su protegido, sus manos apoyadas en la mesa mientras esperaba que el pintauñas rojo sangre se secara- necesitan conocerse antes de armonizar. Sabes lo que podría pasar si apresuras las cosas –sus ojos amarillos estaban alertas y compartió una mirada aprensiva con Saviera.

-No debes obligar a un cielo, enloquecerá –intervino la Vongola, tratando de pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente lógica para frenar cualquier tontería que pasara por la cabeza de la vaca – Tsunayoshi-san tuvo un proceso relativamente rápido, pero incluso él tuvo un espacio de tiempo de meses para armonizar con sus propios guardianes.

Lambo golpeo su puño contra la mesa, su expresión normalmente estoica estaba oscurecida e intimidante. Era la expresión de un hombre condenado, de alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder. Los otros jóvenes se estremecieron, mirar esa faceta de Lambo era espeluznante, se sentía la asfixiante presencia de la muerte susurrar a sus pasos.

-No tenemos tiempo, Byakuran acaba de destruir a otra familia en Francia. ¿Cuánto crees que le tome volver a Japón? Necesitamos que estén listos para esto- gruño con fiereza, mostrando los colmillos como un perro enfurecido. Rayos salían de su _eletricco cornatta_ en un alegre chisporreo de advertencia.

-Son niños Lambo, son _civiles_ –Santino se veía inusualmente serio en su silla, piernas cruzadas y un fajo de billetes contándose en su mano enguantada- un paso en falso y morirán a causa de sus propias llamas. Lo sabes, lo hemos visto. No arriesgare a mi mocoso a algo que fallara sin lugar a dudas. Enfría la maldita cabeza.

-No puedes encadenar a una nube –Corinne hablo con los brazos cruzados, ella estaba apoyada contra la pared, sus ojos fijos en el techo pintado de un aburrido gris – incluso una como ella, especialmente una como ella. Las nubes invertidas son difíciles de manejar, ¿o no recuerdas como murió Skull? –inquirió con mordacidad. Los maestros se estremecieron.

La muerte de ese Arcobaleno en específico fue particularmente espantosa. El primer sacrificio, la nube que enloqueció de dolor. Torturado hasta que su propia llama lo asesino.

El hombre que no podía morir fue forzado a armonizar con un cielo de Millerfiore, Skull enloqueció tanto que se asesinó a si mismo tantas veces como pudo hasta que la muerte se apiado y se lo llevo en sus brazos.

-No podemos forzar una armonización, pero podemos forzar las circunstancias –Gwinvere se involucró en la conversación con el fin de evitar una pelea– fue de esa manera que el Décimo encontró a sus guardianes. Reborn propicio los encuentros de tal manera en que fuese imposible no armonizar entre ellos –sus ojos astutos vagaron por cada uno de ellos.

Los demás Varia susurraron entre ellos, sopesando la propuesta de la Tormenta.

-Intentarlo no hará ningún daño –accedió Sasha desde su posición cercana a la puerta– podemos crear una situación en la que ellos tengan que confiar en Kazuma, abrirse a él. La cuestión es… si lo hacemos juntos o separados –se mordió el labio pensativo. Todos ellos eran demasiado volátiles para actuar sin un plan sólido.

-Juntos –Liv intervino, alejando su mirada de su PSP por primera vez desde el comienzo de la reunión– como un juego de RPG, dales una misión con Kazuma de jefe, de esa forma podremos ver si es un cielo apto o no. Por muy hijo del décimo que sea, no tenemos tiempo para un cielo inútil. Nuestra guerra es ahora, no en diez años. Forzar una convivencia significativa aumentara el compañerismo entre ellos.

-Tenemos que hacer que sus opciones se reduzcan a "confiar o confiar" –Los siete Varia clavaron sus ojos en el Bovino, esperando su veredicto rogando por su aceptación.

Lambo inspiro profundamente y le susurro algo a Lal Mirch, la mujer había estado callada durante toda la conversación. Lal era solo un apoyo militar, no tenía autoridad alguna en la línea directa de los Vongola pero podía ofrecer su consejo basándose en sus años de experiencia. Minutos después de una furiosa charla murmurada ella se levantó con aire desaprobador.

-Iré a hacer las preparaciones –anuncio retirándose, la soldado le dio una fugaz mirada a Lambo en obvia irritación que suspiro con cierta diversión.

-Ellos recibirán su misión, al igual que ustedes –eso era inesperado. Lambo apoyo la espalda contra la silla mientras observaba con interés sus reacciones.

-¿Qué? –susurro Saviera bajando su taza de té verde- ¿Nosotros? Pero, ya hemos trabajado juntos antes.

-Ellos no han armonizado contigo, necesito maestros fuertes para tener guardianes fuertes. Ustedes tienen fuerza y poder individual, pero como equipo no son mejores que esos niños –y sin más se retiró del lugar dejando a unos agitados hombres y mujeres.

Saviera parecía angustiada, no lo había previsto. Armonizar era una cosa delicada, se requería la más absoluta confianza, poner su vida en las manos de otra persona. El problema es que ella _no confiaba_ en nadie. Su padre, Xanxus, se aseguró de inculcárselo después de recuperarla de esos malditos secuestradores que experimentaron con ella.

Y lo peor de todo es que ellos tendrían que confiarte su vida a ella, alguien que ni siquiera podía sobrevivir sin sus malditas pastillas.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lambo se veía casi feliz mientras Kusakabe arreaba a los niños hacia el gran salón, los maestros ya estaban allí con expresiones malhumoradas, ojeras y rostros cansados delataban su escasa noche de sueño.

Lal y él se habían pasado todo el día anterior haciendo los preparativos, ella aportando sus conocimientos como Maestra de la COMSUBIN y Lambo aportando sus recuerdos de las enseñanzas de Reborn, incluso habían pedido la ayuda de Gwinvere y Olive para algunas partes de las pruebas para los mocosos. Pobres niños, Kusakabe casi sintió pena, pero una de las mocosas decidió que su cabello le parecía divertido y mato cualquier posibilidad de ablandamiento.

-Es una suerte que aun podamos contar con la tecnología Vongola –comento Lambo a su compañera, el arcobaleno fallido asintió. Les sería bastante difícil, pero si las cosas iban bien después de eso saldrían entrenados como un equipo.

Y si no lo hacían, la mafia no tendría oportunidad contra Byakuran Gesso. Era una apuesta de todo o nada.

Lambo observo a todos y cada uno de ellos con expresión indiferente, podía sentir el nerviosismo de los mocosos de Varia. Estaban desconfiados, sabían que Lambo sería capaz de llegar a extremos indecibles por Vongola.

La familia primero y siempre.

-Bien, ahora que están reunidos les explicare para qué es esto. Ustedes malditos mocosos tienen que actuar como un maldito equipo o moriremos todos –expreso gruñón con los brazos cruzados. A su espalda estaban dos puertas, una de naranja brillante y otra de naranja oscuro.

-Es por eso que serán encerrados aquí y van a contarse cada maldito secreto que tengan, y les juro que si no salen de la manita como los mejores amigos. Voy a hacerles saber porque fui una maldita candidata para ser una Arcobaleno –Lal se veía sombría y francamente peligrosa, llevaba sus visores puestos, lo que la hacían parecer aún más intimidante.

-Vongolas –Ksusakabe abrió la puerta de un tono naranja claro, los jóvenes adolescentes avanzaron con paso vacilante, Kazuma encabezando la marcha con una sonrisa tensa. Era evidente que el cielo no deseaba contar sus secretos.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró Lambo se giró hacia los niños de Varia, su sonrisa era predadora y sádica, un ligero brillo de locura en sus ojos. Saviera entrecerró los ojos, su mano yendo lentamente en dirección a su arma. Esto le daba muy mala espina, quizá no tuviese la intuición de Vongola Primo, pero bien que tenía el instinto de Secondo Vongola.

-Ustedes mis querido, tendrán algo un poco diferente. Supongo que se darán cuenta de inmediato –canturreo abriendo la puerta que revelaba a un cuarto pintado de negro – veremos si realmente tienen la tan famosa "calidad Varia" –Lambo sonrió aún más cuando los vio erizarse en su lugar, ofendidos.

Saviera encabezo la marcha con la barbilla en alto y una expresión desafiante. Varia no acepta tal insulto a sus capacidades.

Lambo sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró y una figura se deslizo tras su espalda, Lal se retrocedió un paso con expresión sorprendida.

Bounche Croquant, novena niebla Vongola. Piel oscura, pelo trenzado y recogido, una cola de caballo en tono blanco que le llega al hombro, pómulos altos, delgado. Perforaciones en ambas orejas y ojos capaces de traspasar el alma.

-…Joven Lambo –pronuncio el hombre con voz rasposa, claramente poco acostumbrado a usarla después de diez años en el exilio siguiendo las últimas ordenes de su propio cielo. Timoteo había sido tan cruel al negarle su muerte, pero ambos sabían que Bounche era el único con la habilidad suficiente como para ayudar a la nueva generación.

-…Gracias por ayudarnos en esto, Bounche –el hombre de ojos verdes asintió con cierta melancolía, sus demonios rondando al ver a alguien tan conectado a su pasado, cuando era tan joven e ingenuo, cuando aún lo tenía todo.

-….esta es la única razón por la que sigo vivo Lambo, después de esta semana por fin seré libre de las ataduras de Timoteo. Y volveré a reunirme con ellos en el mas allá, con mi familia –un tono afectuoso se deslizo de su voz tan áspera como la lija. Lambo asintió con simpatía, entendiendo totalmente los sentimientos del hombre.

-Que empiece el show –sonrió cuando escucho el primer grito de horror, Las ilusiones estaban arriba.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los jóvenes Vongola estaban sentados en sillones individuales con evidentes expresiones de incomodidad. El más afectado de ellos era Kazuma, con su eterna sonrisa oscurecida por el aura sombría a sus espaldas.

El joven Vongola estaba ligeramente molesto por verse obligado a este tipo de situaciones. ¿Quién se creía Lambo para intentar forzar una armonización? Ellos aún no se habían probado dignos a los ojos de Kazuma.

No lo suficiente para ser su compañero de armas y mucho menos para velar por su espalda.

Permanecieron en un silencio tenso, observándose unos a otros con recelo.

-No puedo creer que Lambo-sensei decidiera hacer algo tan infantil como esto –se quejó Diego dejándose caer en un puff azul. Algunos asintieron mientras que otros lo ignoraron sin piedad.

Kazuma entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que Cesar parecía bastante nervioso e incómodo a juzgar por la forma en que sus manos se aferraban al dobladillo de su sudadera.

Rika estaba en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y gimoteando con suavidad, a todas luces se la notaba asustada, Aleska estaba de cuclillas a su lado, pinchando su hombro con un dedo y resoplando de diversión cada vez que ella se estremecía.

Key los ignoro a todos y se acomodó en el puff con los ojos cerrados, mientras tanto Eluka revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación como un cachorro excitado cuando la luz se apagó de golpe y grito al ver caer un cuerpo muerto.

Los jóvenes Vongola rodearon el cuerpo de inmediato, nerviosos y entonces Key bufó.

-Es una ilusión –reveló con desdén, Rika se dejó caer en el suelo aliviada, Eluka se aferró a Kazuma aun asustada, ella era la más joven y la más frágil de todos ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos se calmaban cuando de repente se escucharon gritos y explosiones. Kazuma avanzo de inmediato hacia la puerta, que se abrió de par en par.

-Mocosos, escóndase ya –grito Lambo cubierto de sangre. Key reacciono rápidamente e hizo una ilusión sobre todos ellos.

Un segundo después una guadaña atravesó el abdomen de Lambo que cayó a sus pies luego de electrocutar a su asesino.

-Vongola no debe morir… ustedes tienen que ganar –exigió con su último aliento antes de permanecer inmóvil.

Aleska avanzo, pasando por encima del cuerpo de lambo antes de girarse hacia ellos con expresión grave.

-Lambo era la última defensa, esto es una masacre –Kazuma reacciono al oír eso y salio a enfrentar la situación.

Escombros, fuego y cuerpos muertos, el hedor a sangre, sudor y muerte llenaba el ambiente.

A unos pasos estaba Lal Mirch, un poco más allá Saviera estaba decapitada, Santino colgaba del techo y las piernas de Yokubo estaban a su lado. El torso de Sasha estaba junto al cuerpo mutilado de Liv, Corinne estaba clavada en la pared y Gwinvere estaba empalada en el suelo por tres lanzas.

Rika vomito en una esquina mientras que Eluka no paraba de gritar, Diego trataba de hacerla callar mientras evitaba mirar la escena, Key jadeo con fuerza mientras se tambaleaba hacia Sasha, Cesar acaricio el cabello de su maestra mientras sollozaba. Aleska permaneció inmóvil mientras miraba a Kazuma.

-Tu estas a cargo ahora –le dijo con voz fría, sus ojos de plata liquida fijos en el cielo- necesitamos venganza.

Kazuma inspiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando los abrió brillaban determinados.

-Vongola no debe morir –repitió ignorando el temblor de su cuerpo y las lágrimas que volvían su visión borrosa –Esa es nuestra orden. Perder, no es una opción. El peso de diez generaciones esta en nuestra espalda.

Los seis chicos miraron a Kazuma, ahora estaban solos ante la crueldad de Byakuran.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, lo sé, me odian. Pero es por una buena causa, lo juro.

Exámenes, universidad, trabajo. Mi vida social se redujo a dormir cuatro horas al día. Pero al menos pase todo, o casi. Creo que no lo logre con semántica y matemática ewe. Lo recuperare en la siguiente parcial.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que no deseen mi muerte en este capítulo, pero es necesario jue jue jue.

PD: nadie adivino las pistas del capítulo pasado. Estoy triste. En fin lo de hoy es: Encuentra al personaje invitado!

Ahora al Omake!

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zombies disfrazadas de libros de matemáticas bailaban al ritmo de "dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis…" cuando Reborn apareció disparándolas a todas.

-¡Hades! Estas arruinando mi programa –gruño amenazante, con león apuntando a la cabeza del dios griego.

Hades miro a su agenda y luego a las chicas. Antes de darse una palmada en la cara.

-¿¡ES QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN!? ¡Dije horrores incalculables! ¡No matemáticas! –le grito a la zombie nerd a cargo del vestuario- no, no me importa si moriste en medio de un examen de matemáticas…¿qué? ¡No! Despedida. Teddy, cómetela –ordeno al dragón de efectos especiales antes de girarse hacia un malhumorado Reborn – discúlpeme Señor Malvado, lo arreglaremos ahora.

Un chasquido de los dedos y las zombies fueron cambiados por brujas seductoras que bailaban al sonido de "Noche de Halloween" de Saurom. Reborn asintió satisfecho.

-Luz, cámara… ¡ACCIÓN! –grito Hades y Reborn entro en escena con su aura malévola y cruel como siempre.

-Malditos sean bestias inmundas a mi programa "Entrevistas infernales con Reborn", obviamente como sus cerebros medio comidos por mis invitados de hoy no pueden procesarlo, les dire amablemente que yo soy Reborn –sonrio encantadoramente – mi invitado de hoy es la estupidera. Perro faldero de mi dame-estudiante, Hayato Gokudera-Teddy el dragón dio una llamarada impresionante como efectos especiales, pero Hayato no entro en escena.

-¿y ahora que diablos pasa? –se pregunto Hades caminando hacia la entrada, el zombie de producción gimio y se golpeo la cabeza -¿Qué no sale porque esta bainvestigando UMAS y se encontró accidentalmente con su hermana? –el zombie gruño en voz alta, Hades suspiro golpeando su cabeza contra la pared- ¡Traigan al doble! –grito.

Un hombre musculoso y rubio apareció, camiseta negra, pantalones azules y con gafas de sol negras.

-Hola nenas, mi nombre es Jhonny Bra- ejem Gokudera Hayato –se presento poniéndose un pulpo pintado de gris en la cabeza. Reborn le disparo en la cien.

-Eso es todo por hoy, espero que mueran de maneras indecibles –sus ojos brillaron oscuramente mientras se fijaba en Hades- nuestro próximo invitado será Sonrisitas Yamamoto. Sigan sintonizando este canal.

-Pasen a comerciales –grito Hades antes de huir por su vida- ¡y justo hoy Lucifer pidió vacaciones!

 _¿Estas cansado de que el tinte arruine tu cabello?_ _¿de que tu rubio parezca gris? No temas, con la nueva linea de Royal Exelent L'Oreal Paris tendras el rubio perfecto._

 _-Shishishishis, Principe Bel aprueba este producto no tan pleyebo –rio el hombre apareciendo de la nada con un pote de tinte._

 _Llama ya, o príncipe Bel ira a tu casa a acuchillarte, nuestras operadoras lo están esperando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: casi lo olvido! Con permiso de Ari-chan, hice unos dibujos de los niños con mi estilo de dibujo para compensarlos por la espera. Espero que les gusten.

PD2: Siguen gustándome mas los de Ari, los tengo pegados en la pared de mi habitación. Es mi orgullo –insertar corazón.

PD3: se que he tardado en actualizar, pero llevo una vida ocupada ahora(es horrible) y mi preciosa y amada beta, esta de luto. Gracias por comprender sweetties.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-"Pensamientos"

-Cambio de Idioma-

Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91

Un joven de aspecto desaliñado dormitaba frente a la plaza de una construcción, cuando una mujer de largo cabello marrón se sentó en el banco a su lado, retocándose el maquillaje.

-El conejo guarda a la zanahoria en su madriguera –dijo el vagabundo de cabello celeste en español.

-Ay, mi cabello esta tan desordenado que no se si el viento corre al norte o al sur –chillo la mujer, frustrada, en inglés.

-Debería ir a casa, mamá esta tan preocupada que perderá el norte –suspiro el adolescente en japonés levantándose y caminando lejos del lugar.

La mujer continua retocando su maquillaje antes de darse por satisfecha y guardarlo en su bolso, sus ojos marrones brillaron por unos minutos antes de avanzar hacia la construcción, siendo detenida por un hombre de uniforme negro con una pistola en manos y un perro feo a su lado.

-Señorita, no puede pasar a partir de aquí, toda la calle está cerrada –dijo el hombre con tono serio.

La mujer hizo un gesto de desesperación y se tambaleo en sus tacones.

-¡kami! Necesito ir con urgencia al hospital al otro lado de esta calle, mi hermano está allí. Si doy vuelta tardare una hora en poder llegar por otro camino –se desplomo sobre el guardia que se sonrojo y tartamudeó.

-Supongo q-que puedo acompañarla –accedió a regañadientes, la mujer brillo positivamente y ambos cruzaron por la construcción, con la doncella alabando la capacidad de los hombres y preguntando sobre las cosas, aferrándose al brazo del hombre cada vez que tropezaba.

-Eres tan amable –alabo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y correteando hacia el hospital.

El hombre quedo embobado, hasta que un compañero que pasaba por allí le golpeó la cabeza.

-Deja de distraerte o Byakuran-sama va a matarte, vuelve a tu puesto –ordeno bruscamente el otro miembro de Millerfiore.

La mujer entro al hospital y se sentó al lado de un chico con una gorra, este le tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron.

-Esto es tan incómodo –se quejó Diego sacándose la peluca, los zapatos de tacón, y las naranjas que uso como pechos falsos.

Aleska bufo con diversión, mientras que Key reportaba lo que había visto a Kazuma.

-Irie Shoichi es quien está a cargo de la base, trabaja con las Cervello, nunca esta solo –reporto sacándose la gorra que tapaba su cabello de un brillante tono azul-celeste.

-Bien hecho –asintió Kazuma antes de girarse a Diego que adopto una expresión seria.

-Hay tres túneles de entrada, todos custodiados, el túnel del medio es el más descuidado. Solo puedes pasar si tienen una de estas –Saco de su bolso una tarjeta de identificación – también conseguí esto –saco un rollo que fue inmediatamente tomado por Aleska.

-Son códigos encriptados, posiblemente contraseñas –anuncio con los ojos pegados al papel, Kazuma lo miro.

-¿puedes descifrarlas? –pregunto apoyándose en su silla. Aleska sonrió prepotente.

-Por supuesto –mordió ligeramente ofendido antes de salir de la habitación, llevándose los códigos consigo.

-¿Rika, Eluka y Cesar aun no vuelven? –pregunto Key dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de Kazuma. Diego lo imito mientras terminaba de sacarse el maquillaje.

-No, Rika encontró a dos posibles guardianes, Cesar está buscando otras posibles entradas y Eluka confirmo a un técnico muy cercano a Irie, el constructor de los Gola Mosca. Ella está en camino –informo monótonamente revisando los planos.

Toda actividad se detuvo cuando escucharon el timbre sonar, una vez, dos veces, y el toque de los nudillos de una persona dos veces.

Kazuma se relajó y Diego fue a abrir, una figura de cabello rojo brillante entro con rapidez.

-Kazu-Kazu, lo encontré, su nombre es Spanner, se conocieron en una convención de mecánica cuando estaban en la secundaria, también es cercano a Byakuran, es quien construye la mayoría de los aparatos –La chica se dejó caer en el sofá de la antigua casa Sawada.

Después del ataque, habían abandonado la fortaleza lo más rápido posible, y Kazuma los llevo por el pasadizo hasta la antigua casa de la Abuela, el único otro lugar casi tan protegido como la fortaleza. Derrumbaron el pasadizo y aseguraron la casa utilizando principalmente los conocimientos de Key Cross, niebla regente y actual mano derecha de Kazuma.

La alianza entre ellos era tentativa, y la desconfianza aun reinaba entre ellos, pero al no tener más opciones se ayudaban entre sí a regañadientes.

Aleska observaba los códigos con el ceño fruncido, a su alrededor se encontraban tres computadoras escaneando la información y tratando de descifrarla.

-Irie Shoichi es japonés, así que ¿Kanji? No ¿higrana? ¿Katakana? –murmuraba para sí mismo mientras recogía su cabello en un moño descuidado, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en la pantalla – esto está comenzando a molestarme –murmuro para sí mismo, Aleska Hler podría ser un genio pero su paciencia era absolutamente nula.

-¿Quizá alfabeto occidental? –dijo una voz en tono bajo, justo al lado derecho de su oreja. Aleska se tensó y el anillo brillo, un segundo después una espada estaba apuntando directo a la garganta de un sonriente Kazuma – lamento asustarte.

-No estaba asustado –gruño hoscamente el noruego, desapareciendo su arma. Kazuma soltó una risita que lo irrito aún más – no es occidental, ya lo he probado, junto con el alfabeto coreano y chino.

-¿Qué opinas de los números? –Aleska permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de comenzar a teclear a toda velocidad. El castaño observo curiosamente como todos esos símbolos extraños e indescifrables parecidos a la clave morse se juntaban y formaban números que a su vez volvían a juntarse para formar palabras en italiano.

-"Vongola, voy por ti" –pronuncio Aleska alarmándose- no son contraseñas. Es una amenaza.

-Byakuran está jugando con nosotros, sabe que estamos aquí –Kazuma afilo sus ojos color cielo y cruzando miradas con Aleska – escúchame bien, Hler. Sé que confías en mi tanto como yo en ti, pero no tenemos tiempo para dudar. Necesitamos armonizar.

Aleska inspiro profundamente y clavo su mirada en un determinado Kazuma, el chico era agradable, de sonrisa espeluznante pero agradable en sí. Tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor, pero aun así era cálida le recordaba al atardecer. Dudó, no estaba muy seguro de si sería capaz de vivir atado a alguien.

-Mi padre me dijo una vez "la familia lo es todo", conviértete en mi familia Aleska Hler, confía en mí y yo confiare en ti. Juro, por mi honor, que moriré protegiéndote si es necesario –Los ojos de Kazuma brillaron determinados en un tono naranja oscuro.

Aleska podía parecer un hombre tosco y antipático. Pero era alguien que se arriesga una vez se garantiza su lealtad y se aferraba a las cosas que le gustaba hasta la muerte y Kazuma le gustaba, era inteligente y rápido, no agobiante y respetaba el espacio de los demás. Era raro, sí. Pero le gustaba lo suficiente como para hacer una decisión impulsiva. Y eso fue suficiente para convencer a Aleska de que podía confiarle su vida al hijo del Decimo Capo de la Famiglia Vongola, de forma que asintió con la cabeza una vez, estirando la mano en una muda aceptación.

Tan pronto Kazuma estrecho su mano una sensación de calor los envolvió, se sintió como la familiaridad de dos hermanos que vuelven a verse después de mucho tiempo.

-Mi Tormenta –ronroneo Kazuma con una sonrisa que fue correspondida aún más ferozmente por el noruego, dos veces más alto que el japonés, Aleska era flexible y con músculos en lugares adecuados, ágil, estilizado. Su figura elegante se cernía sobre la pequeña y delgada de Kazuma como un escudo que lo rodeaba

-Mi cielo –el tono posesivo era indudable y es que una vez permitida la armonización toda duda es desechada, toda desconfianza abandonada. El cielo se vuelve todo.

El cielo por el que moriría, el cielo por el que mataría.

Kazuma sonrió a su tormenta recién adquirida, saboreando la calidez del otro muchacho y tanteando la conexión que ataba a su corazón con el de Aleska y Key, la sensación era similar a como lo describía Harry Potter al referirse a su conexión a Voldemort, pero sin el dolor y las visiones del futuro.

Kazuma vio todos sus miedos, sus inseguridades, su dolor, su soledad y la abrazo.

Una a una, tanteo sobre ella, cada momento desde su niñez. Susurro en voz baja al otro muchacho, poniéndose de puntas y rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos.

-Ya no estás solo Aleska, me tienes a mí ahora –murmuró con voz dulce, sonriendo como su abuela le sonreía cada vez que se caía o como lo hacía su padre cada vez que tenía una pesadilla- yo soy tu _famiglia._

Aleska Hler, relajo su expresión rígida y sus brazos rodearon a la pequeña figura, estrechándola posesivamente. Esa sensación hogareña le recordaba a su más tierna infancia cuando jugaba en la nieve con su padre, Eskil, y su madre Gna salía con una bandeja de galletas y chocolate caliente.

-Estoy en casa –murmuro cerrando los ojos con fuerza e inspirando profundo.

Lynne se suena la nariz con un pañuelo y busca otro pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Oh, pobre Aleska. Se ve tan frio por fuera pero es un algodón de azúcar en el interior –solloza- a decir verdad, tuve que improvisar porque la historia de Aleska no estaba incluida aquí y pos bueno…quería darle la oportunidad a su madre(?) De enviármela por correo. Hablando de eso adore travestir a Diego JAJAJAJAJAJA para eso me envían niños lindos, y la descripción de este baby decía específicamente "femenino" y como es niño de Santino VOILAAA .

Bien, dos menos, adoro todo esto de la armonización, es genial. Supah cool.

Y si, asi me lo imagino yo…al mas puro estilo Horrocruxes pero en vez de matar gente solo deciden permitir que el otro una su alma al alma central AKA cielo, se entiende? Si no lo hacen envíenme un mensaje y les explico :v

ATEEENCIÓN!

Hace unos días recibí una noticia que me choco un poco, tengo fibromialgia, una enfermedad bien perra. Pero se sobrevive, así que ténganme paciencia, porque a veces no puedo concentrarme o las manos me duelen demasiado como para mover los dedos al teclear y esas cosas.

Pero hey, no es el fin del mundo. No voy a abandonar este bebe.

Ahora..a lo que todos estamos esperando! El omake!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Empieza a sonar el opening de Hellsing y las vampirezas apartecen bailando con Alucard haciendo pasos de breakdance. La de almas en pena enloquece cuando Alucard se afloja el corbatín y se saca el sombrero.

-Gaste mi dinero de mil años para esto –se quejó Hades desde el fondo, lloriqueándole a su esposa Perséfone que solo asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, mas ocupada en piropear como constructor a una modelo pasando frente a la obra.

Reborn aparece cosplayeado como Alucar, pero todo de negro y con su fiel fedora. A sus espaldas estaba Lucifer, disfrazado de Seras Victoria con su abanico en manos.

-Bro-

-Bro-

Alucard y Reborn compartieron una sonrisa sádica mientras estrechaban sus manos, a lo lejos se escucharon gritos horrorizados y truenos retumbando.

-Algo me dice que no debí dejar que ellos se junten –susurro Hades al zombie camarógrafo, que asintió gimiendo y gruñendo- cierto, mientras no salgan del infierno no habrá problemas. No queremos que el Armagedón vuelva a ocurrir- Alucard se despidió y se fue con sus bailarinas.

-Maldecidos sean a una nueva edición de "Entrevistas infernales con Reborn" como ustedes, repugnantes mundanos indignos de mi tiempo habrán notado, soy Reborn y les complaceré por la bondad de mi negra alma de mi presencia esta noche oscura y atroz –Reborn esbozo una macabra sonrisa mientras que las almas en pena femeninas chillaban emocionadas- nuestro invitado de hoy es el ganador, por tercer año consecutivo, a la sonrisa más brillante. Yamamoto Takeshi, alias Friki del Baseball y mi mejor estudiante –no pudo evitar presumir el hecho de que fue él, Reborn, quien convirtió a Takeshi en el hitman perfecto.

El dragon de efectos especiales meneo la cola mientras Takeshi le rascaba la barriga.

-Yo! –saludo la Lluvia vongola sonriendo alegremente, con su Katana a su espalda y su traje blanco. Más de una vampiresa bailarina se desmayó mientras que las almas en pena le lanzaban sus bragas.

-Silencio –el hombre de las patillas fulmino con la mirada a su público que obedeció de inmediato, sumiéndose en un silencio expectante- dinos Yamamoto, ¿Qué opinas del capítulo de hoy?

-mmm…¿bromance? –respondió tentativamente, mientras que Reborn hacia un replay de la muy masculina escena de Kazuma y Aleska abrazándose como BFF's.

-Es hijo de Dame-Tsuna, no puedes pedir nada más –Reborn ladeo la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo- a veces me pregunto si debí pasar más tiempo con Kazu-boy, es decir…la sonrisa dulce y el aura oscura le da un toque shota malévolo, pero siento que le falta algo – Reborn observo la imagen de Kazuma sonriendo inocentemente con un aura llena de sed de sangre a sus espaldas.

-Creo que es porque todavía no ha armonizado con todos o porque no hay cadáveres en el suelo –aporto Takeshi observando fijamente la imagen- sep, son los cadáveres. Son parte importante del escenario le dan el toque darks –hizo mímica con las manos para darse a entender.

-Bien, siguiente pregunta ¿Qué opinas de tu sucesor? –puso la imagen de Diego cuando se estaba preparando para ir de incognito, estaba a medio vestir y Cesar le estaba ajustando el corsé.

-jejejejejejejeje –rio la Lluvia, pero no emitió ningún otro comentario. La puerta exploto de golpe y una cabeza blanca apareció esgrimiendo una espada- oh, hola Squalo.

-VROOOOOOI- grito el hombre lanzándose hacia el otro espadachín que ya esgrimía su katana, ambos comenzaron a pelear destruyendo todo el set. Hades se desmayó cuando vio la primera pared de piedra y lava desplomarse.

-Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden hacer cosas malas y morirse pronto –se despidió Reborn, revisando su reloj- , el próximo invitado será cabeza de césped Sasagawa, vaya, es hora de Paraiso TV, Zeus me conto que hoy tocaba especial" las mejores caídas de Dame-Tsuna"

El zombie productor gruño guturalmente, señalando al otro zombie. Persefone rodo los ojos y tomo el lugar de su marido.

-Luz, cámara..Acción, que pase el comercial! –grito la mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _-Basuras, compren licor y dénmelo –exigio Xanxus, sentado en el trono y con un Jhonny Walker en la mano._

 _La música de fondo sonaba mientras que Xanxus, que solo llevaba puesto unos boxers negros por cierto, se derramaba el licor sobre el pecho musculoso, cubierto de cicatrices y bronceado._

 _-Llama ya, o voy a matarte maldita kasuga- ordenó lanzando la botella en dirección a la cámara._

-Me encanta este comercial –suspiro Persefone, volviendo a reproducirlo.

-¡MUJER! Tu esposo aquí soy yo –grito Hades reviviendo milagrosamente- pero coincido contigo querida, véanoslo de nuevo –y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposa llevando palomitas.

Esto es tan divertido, YOLO. Sean pacientes mis queridas padawans y no teman que la muerte no es impedimento para meter personajes, solo recuerden a Krilin ewe

Eso es todo por hoy!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: quien adivine la palabra especial tiene derecho a una pregunta en el siguiente omake. La pista eeees: Inmortalidad.

PD2: Lamento la demora, mi vida como adulta me consume y mi beta ha estado medio ciega por una conjuntivitis vírica. Pero ya estamos de vuelta


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer: Los personajes cannon pertenecen a Amano Akira-sensei, los Occ donados para esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

Narracion.

-"comunicación a través de un Aparato tecnologico"-

-"Pensamientos"

-Cambio de Idioma-

Beta: 19'Mika-chan'91

Cesar Moreno era una persona simple, uno de los tantos huérfanos de España, de apariencia corriente y presencia casi invisible.

Creció sin sentir la necesidad de envidiar nada, vivió tan silenciosamente como podía, se alejó de las personas ruidosas y se refugió en la literatura. Se volvió un personaje extra, de esos que se mencionan de pasada en los libros y no participan realmente.

Todo eso termino cuando Yokubo apareció en su vida, como una bola de fuego brillante, diciéndole que lo necesitaba, que era parte importante de algo.

Que podía ser el protagonista de su propia historia.

Yokubo fue como el gato de Cheshire, sonriendo mientras soltaba palabras locas que formaban frases sabias. Ella le presento el mundo de la mafia, las llamas de la voluntad y por un segundo Cesar Moreno pensó, que quizá ella tenía razón.

 _Flash Back_

 _Cesar no pudo evitar mirarla, ella era resplandeciente, irritante, pero resplandeciente…. Como el Sol - yo era como tú, siempre esperando aquello que me hiciera sentir viva, necesitada… quería ser alguien, quería que mi existencia tuviera sentido –de repente parecía lucida y Cesar no pudo evitar relajarse un poco con ella._

 _-¿lo lograste? –inquirió, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al encontrarse deseo de saberlo._

 _-…ahora lo encontré, a mis diecinueve años, diez años después de perderlo todo, mi vida vuelve a tener sentido –sonrió ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos de búho._

 _-¿crees que podre encontrar el sentido de mi vida? –pregunto Cesar con un titubeo y un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-Para eso estoy aquí mocoso, ¿te lo dije no? Tus ojos me llamaron –sonrió con malicia tomándolo de la barbilla y fijando sus ojos en los oliva del adolescente- veo las llamaradas del sol._

 _End Flash Back_

-…me pregunto si no estabas equivocada Shishou –murmuro en voz baja para sí mismo mientras apoyaba su espalda en el espaldero del banco del parque.

Había vuelto de informar a Kazuma sobre lo que había descubierto, que no era mucho, y luego se había escabullido por la ventana para merodear un poco.

Cesar suspiro profundamente, abandono su país para irse a un lugar donde ni siquiera conocía el idioma o la cultura, con una mujer que fácilmente podía pasar como una prostituta de barrios pobres.

¿Y qué ocurre después? Dicha mujer va y muere asesinada por la mafia. Cesar se estremeció al recordar el estado en que Yokubo estaba cuando la encontraron. Todavía recordaba la sensación de la sangre goteando de sus muslos y sus ojos abiertos llenos de dolor e ira.

Estaba tan asustado, no de la posibilidad de morir, ya se había hecho una idea de eso al aceptar la Mafia, si no de la posibilidad de no poder encajar o proteger adecuadamente a sus compañeros.

Cesar siempre fue sensible al ambiente y a las personas, podía verlo con claridad, las dudas y la desconfianza. Incluso de Kazuma, el cielo que se supone debe aceptarlos a todos sin titubear.

-Madre, maestra, no creo poder ser un sol resplandeciente -murmuro con desaliento y mirando sus manos, específicamente el dedo donde brillaba el anillo Vongola.

-¡Cesar! –el grito corto el silencio como una cuchilla y el adolescente de cabello castaño levanto la mirada de inmediato, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules llenos de pánico.

-¿Kazuma-san? –Pregunto con extrañeza - ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? Apenas está comenzando a amanecer ¿ocurrió algo? ¿Están todos bien? –pregunto comenzando a preocuparse, ¿y si Byakuran los hubiera atacado?

-Estan bien –aplaco rápidamente con una dulce sonrisa antes de enseñar los dientes y oscurecer su aura- Lo que quiero saber es que haces tú aquí en medio de la noche sabiendo que hay un loco detrás de nuestras cabezas –espetó con dureza y agarrándole de los hombros, Cesar ladeo la cabeza.

-No podía dormir –respondió simplemente, sintiendo un destello de calidez esparcirse en su corazón. Kazuma se había dado cuenta de que no estaba, Kazuma salió a buscarlo.

El castaño de estatura similar soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de dejarse caer a su lado en el banco y soltar una risa un poco histérica.

-¿acaso eres un gato? Saliendo por la noche sin avisar a nadie –resoplo volviendo a sonreír- me preocupaste, tonto. Pensé que algo te había pasado.

-¿te preocupo? –no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta. Sus ojos verde oliva buscando un rastro de mentira.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Kazuma pareció ofendido, pero no borro la sonrisa – eres mi sol después de todo.

-Aún no hemos armonizado –objetó, viendo interesado su reacción. Kazuma parecía un millar de veces más cansado de lo normal. No se veía de dieciséis años, parecía mayor.

-Aún no he ganado tu confianza –Kazuma observo hacia el cielo que lentamente comenzaba a aclararse- se supone que yo debo guiar a toda una generación de mafiosos y derrocar a un súper líder malvado, pero no puedo ganar la confianza de mis propios guardianes –confeso, girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- estoy asustado.

Cesar lo observo con atención, el todo poderoso líder, que asumió las riendas sin dudar cuando Lambo murió y los llevo a casa de su abuela estaba allí, luciendo tan asustado como el mismo.

-Yo también tengo miedo –decidió decir, no tenía nada que perder- odio la sangre desde que vi morir a mi madre cuando tenía seis años, y luego tuve que ver a los demás, que tengo que matar a alguien. Tengo miedo de no poder salvar a nadie a pesar de que soy el sol que debe sanarlos, tengo miedo de no poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para que confíes tu vida en mis manos. Soy alguien que vivió su vida como una persona invisible y de repente tengo que convertirme en un sol que resplandece…-titubeo e inspiro con fuerza, miró con sorpresa a Kazuma cuando él le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-…entiendo cómo te sientes –conforto con tono suave- yo también era invisible, tenía buenas notas y era bueno en atletismo, la gente me hablaba todo el tiempo. Pero siempre estaba solo, son como estas personas que ven pero a la vez no ¿divertido no? –soltó una risa seca – Ahora tengo que dirigir a unos chicos a enfrentarnos a un mafioso con dos de las tres partes del trinisette y esperar sobrevivir. ¿Qué hare si uno de ellos muere por mi culpa? Es el único pensamiento en mi cabeza cada vez que los veo arriesgándose mientras buscan pistas.

-Es elección nuestra –se encontró respondiendo Cesar- decidimos continuar con esto, para vengar a nuestra familia. Confiamos en ti, en que puedes guiarnos.

-Yo también confió en ustedes, ¿Por qué crees que salí a buscarte solo? Podría haberles dicho a los demás que nos traicionaste o algo así –se encogió de hombros y Cesar sonrió, no fue una sonrisa llena de dientes ni que abarcaba toda la cara, sino que fue pequeña, casi imperceptible. Pero estaba allí- Los necesito a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

 _Cuando seas un poquito más mayor serás una persona a la que necesitarán, no te preocupes mi pequeño sol, no estarás solo._

 _Es el destino._

Cesar escucho las últimas palabras de su madre, y el chirrido de Yokubo resonar en sus oídos con fuerza. Quizá esto era de lo que estaban hablando, cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos, sus ojos verde oliva brillaban con fuerza.

-Entonces tenme, permíteme convertirme en tu sol –ignoro el temblor en su voz mientras se ofrecía, su vida y todo su ser, a Kazuma Vongola.

El Undécimo lo miro con sorpresa y luego examino con sospechosa sus ojos antes de asentir solemnemente, sus ojos azules adquiriendo una tonalidad naranja, como el cielo en ese exacto momento, cuando amanece.

-Cesar Moreno, para mí, la familia lo es todo. Conviértete en mi familia y juro que te protegeré hasta mi último aliento –anuncio con solemnidad extendiendo una mano, cuando Cesar la tomó fue como si fuegos artificiales explotaran en el cielo en una llamarada.

Hogar, eso fue todo lo que Cesar pudo sentir, la sensación de calidez y de hogar. De pertenencia.

-Bienvenido a mi _famiglia,_ mi querido Sol –sonrió Kazuma abrazándolo con fuerza.

Cesar solo pudo asentir y dejar escapar un sonido ahogado, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas de felicidad al sentir que finalmente era parte de algo, que tenía un cielo que lo velaba por él.

Un cielo al que debía proteger a toda costa. Aunque su cuerpo solo pueda servir como escudo o aunque solo pueda sanar sus heridas. Él estaría allí para su cielo, siempre.

Para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la casa ya había amanecido y el lugar era como una granja llena de gallinas sin cabeza. Al parecer Aleska fue el primero en darse cuenta de la falta de Kazuma y entro en pánico debido a que la armonización era demasiado nueva y estar lejos de su cielo lo volvía ansioso, no solo estaba histérico por la desaparición de Kazuma, sino que también estaba irritado por despertarse cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido por completo aun. Key, el cual fue despertado por Aleska, gruñía malhumorado a todo el mundo desde la esquina de la habitación, tapándose con una frazada hasta las orejas.

Diego revisaba por toda la casa mientras Eluka rastreaba el exterior de la casa. Rika sollozaba histéricamente bajo la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto curiosamente, asomándose sobre el hombro de Cesar. Y si, muy a mortificación del español, Kazuma Sawada era más alto que él. Pero en su defensa no era por mucho, solo tres centímetros.

Bueno, por lo menos seguía siendo más alto que Rika y Eluka. Algo era algo.

-Ustedes armonizaron –observo Key, dejando de lado su expresión huraña. Aleska se aferró a Kazuma como quien se aferra a un peluche y lo examino por todos los lados para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Inconscientemente, Key hizo lo mismo, porque aunque lo escondiera, él también se había preocupado por su descuidado y sonriente cielo. Y es que Kazuma era realmente descuidado consigo mismo, olvidaba comer, bañarse o ignoraba si sentía malestar, dolor o si tenía alguna herida. Lo curioso es que era el primero en saber cuándo algo andaba mal con los otros.

-Oh oh, yo también quiero –chillo Eluka arrojándose a los brazos de Kazuma, quien la recibió a duras penas apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Aleska, que fulmino con la mirada a la mocosa pelirroja que le saco la lengua, para mantener el equilibro – ¿Si Oppa? –pregunto adorablemente y clavando sus grandes ojos rosados en Kazuma que soltó una risa suave.

-¿Oppa? ¿Estuviste viendo doramas coreanos de nuevo? –arqueo una ceja ante la respuesta de la niña mas joven.

-Oh si, son realmente geniales y los chicos son taaan lindos,a Liv..-su parloteo se cortó de golpe y la preadolescente huyo de la habitación.

-Iré tras ella –anuncio Kazuma cruzando en dirección al pasillo a paso veloz, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-A veces olvido que ella es la más joven aquí –dijo Diego observando hacia la puerta con preocupación desde su posición en el sofá.

-Debe estar sufriendo mucho –susurro Rika abrazándose las rodillas, aun escondida bajo la mesa y con rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas pálidas.

-Kazuma lo arreglara- Key resto importancia al asunto, antes de girarse a Aleska- analicemos los planos una vez más- el peliblanco bostezo, Key rodo los ojos y le puso una bolsa de snacks en la mano y Aleska asintió poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros- suéltame gigante gris –gruño incomodo por la diferencia de estatura.

-No te enojes tanto pitufo –pincho el más alto con tono burlón.

-Iré por os libros de medicina, necesito practicar con mis llamas –Cesar se escabullo hacia el piso de arriba, probablemente para evitar preguntas incomodas.

-Yo iré a cocinar algo para todos, Nozomi-san ayúdame por favor – Llamo Diego intentando sacarle de su escondite.

Eluka se escondió en la habitación que compartía con Rika, y se tapó hasta las orejas con el fotón, permaneció en un silencio testarudo aun cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

-Yo también los extraño –la voz suave de Kazuma llego a sus oídos. Eluka se mordió los labios y se destapo.

-Kazu-chi, estoy asustada. No quiero morir, mamá no sobreviviría a eso –susurro jugando con sus dedos, ella sabía que no debía de agregar más presión en los hombros del adolescente mayor, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba asustada de morir, asustada de confiar su vida en un extraño. Asustada de todo y de todos.

-Tendrías que ser una tonta para no estar asustada- Eluka giro la cabeza de golpe para observar el rostro sonriente de Kazuma, cuyos ojos brillaban llenos de ironía- ¿Quién estaría tranquilo confiándole su vida a un chico dos años mayor y luchar contra un jefe de la mafia? Es una tontería, una completa locura. Suicidio –dijo con firmeza.

-¿Entonces porque insistes en luchar tan firmemente? –cuestionó la pelirroja acomodándose para quedar de frente a Kazuma, al estilo indio.

Los ojos de él brillaban con fuerza, adquiriendo un tono naranja rojizo que se mezclaba con el celeste natural de sus ojos. Eluka se maravilló, era como mirar el comienzo del atardecer.

-Porque quiero vivir –respondió con simpleza – estoy desesperado por vivir. Quiero envejecer con mis amigos y familia, quiero una pareja, hijos. Y mientras ese hombre viva no voy a poder hacerlo. Para proteger a los que amo…Byakuran tiene que desaparecer.

-Proteger a los que amas…-murmuro Eluka en voz baja, pensando en el rostro sonriente de su madre.

-Padre me dijo una vez… que la familia lo era todo. La familia eran los lazos de sangre, los lazos sentimentales. La familia era aquella que te dio a luz, la familia es aquella que te dio amor y te crio, la familia son los amigos en quienes confías. La familia es aquello que más amas –hablo con tono alegre, sonriendo de forma brillante – Papá, los abuelos, Vongola, Key, Cesar, Aleska…todos ellos son mi familia ahora, son aquellos por quien moriría –se llevó una mano al corazón para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-…estoy celoso –la voz de Diego interrumpió la conversación, el mexicano estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos eran suaves y miraban a Kazzuma con cariño- yo también quiero que me ames Kazu-boy.

Diego venia de una familia amorosa, se crio con los mismos valores que Kazuma y es por eso, por esa simple razón, que no dudaría en entregarle su vida. Ahora podía entender porque su padre siguió al Vongola Decimo, padre e hijo compartían la misma visión "Vongola es Familia" y "La familia se protege unos a otros"

Al principio no pudo perdonarlo por morir en la mafia, pero investigo sobre Vongola, sabiendo que lo reclutarían. Investigo su historia desde el comienzo, cuando era un simple grupo de vigilantes, cuando la sangre comenzó a derramarse a través de las generaciones hasta la novena y luego cuando surgió el décimo como la reencarnación de Primo y comenzó a destruir la corrupción desde el interior de Vongola sin derramar una sola gota de sangre de su familia.

Luego vino Santino, que a leguas se notaba que disfrutaba matando, desgarrando y ahogando a sus enemigos. Pero ni una sola vez lo amenazó con matar a su familia para unirse, sino lo contrario. Santino ofreció protección a sus seres amado a cambio de lealtad.

-Diego, ¿me permitirías amarte y protegerte? ¿Te convertirías en un miembro de mi familia? –pregunto Kazuma clavando sus ojos en los chocolate del otro adolescente. El joven de cabello castaño oscuro sonrió sin reservas.

-Pues claro mijo, faltaba mas –respondió alegremente, dándole un masculino abrazo a Kazuma y palmeándole la espalda. Sintiéndose como si fuera sumergido en el océano y luego respirando aire puro.

Calma, relajación y familiaridad. La sensación era parecida a cuando su padre estaba vivo y se sentaba con él y su madre a comer tacos en lo de Doña Lupe.

-Gracias Diego, por permitirme convertirte en mi lluvia –sonrió Kazuma, llenándose de los sentimientos felices de su camarada –Prometo protegerte con todas mis fuerzas, a ti y a tu madre.

-Mientras yo viva serás el cielo que protegeré, ahogare a todos tus enemigos –prometió a cambio – _asi que vive, mi cielo –_ dijo en español.

-AHHHHH –grito Eluka irritada, apartando a Diego de un empujón y aferrándose a Kazuma posesivamente- se supone que era mi momento profundo y sentimental con Kazu-chi. Arruinaste todo el momento Diego-chi –se quejó ella antes de que sus ojos rosados brillaran con malicia – voy a vengarme de esto, corre Diego, que Liv-sensei me enseño cosas muy divertidas.

-Ándale yo solo vine a decir que la comida esta lista -Y el mexicano corrió, corrió como Spidy Gonzales al oler un buen queso en el otro lado del pueblo.

Eluka bufo con las manos en las caderas y luego volteo hacia Kazuma, que lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella con inocencia- Las palabras tan bonitas de mi oppa me llegaron al corazón. Ámame a mí también oppa –chillo ella abrazándolo con fuerza – acepto armonizar contigo.

Kazuma rodo los ojos, exasperado, pero acarició la cabeza roja de Eluka con cariño. Mujeres, pensó con desaliento antes de permitir que inicie el proceso de armonización.

Eluka se estremeció placenteramente ante la sensación electrificante. Kami, se sentía tan bien, tan llena, tan plena…tan completa.

-Vamos a comer Lu-chan –dijo cariñosamente el adolescente mayor rodeándola de los hombros y guiándola hacia el pasillo.

Esa noche habría fiesta, ya luego se preocuparían de Byakuran.

No pos, a poco no es biutiful? I love Kazu-chan y sus palabras bonitas AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sed pacientes jóvenes padawans, el próximo capítulo hay apariciones in/esperadas, bien bieeeeen

Pasemos a lo importante, omake-san, lo esperamos ansiosamente.

El silencio en el escenario era abrumador, las luces estaban apagadas y las almas en pena esperaban expectantes y luego:

¡BOOM!

Lava explota de los costados y las luces se encienden, en lugar de bailarinas se encuentran cinco hombres atractivos bailando y cantando. Si damas y caballeros, Bigbang fue secuestrado para esta ocasión memorable.

Hades chilla y canta con ellos la famosa canción de Bang Bang Bang, a su lado Reborn aplaude con cortesía, observando críticamente la brillante presentación y aprobando la ropa de los integrantes.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de "Entrevistas Infernales", soy Reborn –se presenta agraciadamente, exudando carisma por todos lados. La audiencia esta sin habla, Reborn parece casi amable- Gracias Bigbang por su amabilidad –agradece a los músicos y le pide la tarjeta de su diseñador a G-Dragon.

Los chicos se despiden calurosamente y tan pronto tienen un pie fuera del lugar el aura se oscurece y la maldad de Reborn hace su aparición, despojándose de su falsa expresión dulce y remplazándola por su usual sadismo. Lucifer aparece junto a trono con su taparrabos cubierto de purpurina.

-Bien esclavos, empecemos con esto que tengo cita con mi peluquero a las dos –gruño con desdén acomodándose en el trono- el invitado de hoy es quien lo lleva todo al extremo, el cabeza de césped gritón y el cabeza hueca de Vongola, Sasagawa Ryohey –La voz de Reborn suena ahogada por el grito "Extremo" de Ryohei quien entra corriendo sin darle tiempo a Teddy, el dragón, de soltar su llamarada.

-¡AL EXTREMO! –chillo vestido de blanco y con la aureola reglamentaria- ¡Es bueno verte! –exclamo calurosamente intentando abrazar a Reborn, que en menos de un segundo tuvo a su fiel Leon en forma de revolver apuntando entre los ojos del Boxeador.

-Inténtalo y morirás por segunda vez- siseo peligroso, sus ojos negros brillando con maldad vengativa. Ryohei se alejo sabiamente- Bien, pasemos a las preguntas. Dime Sasagawa, ¿Qué opinas del capitulo de hoy?

-¡EXTREMO! –grito Ryohei emocionado, Reborn inspiro profundamente masajeándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos de la mano derecha.

-Explicate –ordeno con brusquedad.

-Es extremadamente extremo los extremos sentimientos que estos niños tienen ¡al extremo! Kazuma se esfuerza al extremo para demostrarles que pueden confiar en el al extremo. ¡Y Cesar es valiente al extremo! Verdaderos machos ¡EXTREMO! –grito blandiendo un puño luego de sacarse la chaqueta del traje.

Reborn le disparo en la sien y vio como los zombies de la producción se lo llevaban con morbosa satisfacción.

-Su voz me irrita, al extremo –dijo con calma acariciando a león.

La audiencia de almas en pena estaba sin habla y Hades se lamentaba de la mancha de sangre en la alfombra.

-¡Esto tardara semanas en salirse! –lloro el dios de la muerte.

-Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden morir pronto y hacer cosas malas. Necesito más dianas móviles con que practicar –murmuro sádicamente – la próxima invitada es la única guardiana femenina de Vongola, Chrome Dokuro. Ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que decida re-matarlos a todos.

-¡COMERCIAAALES! –grito Hades con su megáfono rosa brillante.

 _\- ¿Estas cansada de manchas en la piel? ¿De los puntos negros? ¿De sentirla reseca?_

 _No te preocupes querida, Mami Luss tiene la solución –Lussuria aparece ataviado en un delicado vestido a lo Marilyn Monroe y con su cresta al aire, por supuesto la boa extravagante y las gafas de sol completaban su look._

 _\- AVON, tiene la solución. Porque tú lo vales –sonrió enseñando el potecito con la crema –llama ya y te entregaremos un desodorante AVON totalmente gratis._

 _Las operadoras las están esperando babys._

-ARGH –gruño zombi-chica poniéndose crema en la cara. Hades la observo largamente antes de apagar las luces del estudio e irse.

En serio disfruto de escribir los omakes, aunque en realidad no tengo idea de si les parece divertido o no, meh, detalles.

PD: la adivinanza de hoy eeees: mencionar dos nacionalidades que aparecieron en el capítulo.

PD2: Si, soy fanática de BIGBANG, mi favorito es GD –insertar corazón-

PD3: Lamento la demora, mi vida como adulta me consume y mi beta ha estado medio ciega por una conjuntivitis vírica. Pero ya estamos de vuelta

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
